A Permanent Record
by That.Little.Angel
Summary: Moving to a new place is hard. Fitting in is harder. Finding that special someone is the hardest. At least...for Claire Lyons and Massie Block, 2 sisters who learn, life isn't a piece of chocolate cake. A CLAM, and a bit of MASSINGTON, but a CLAM :
1. Chapter 1

**Massie**: Shows the world she is tough, flawless, and confident. But deep down…she knows she is not. Sometimes being pretty and rich wasn't always a good thing. Her life was always focused around Fashion, Friends, and just being popular. What she really likes is just grabbing a notebook, and to sit down and just write to her hearts content. So when her parents tell her that the whole family is moving, she couldn't be more happier. Finally, a chance to start over. And maybe, just maybe a chance to fall in love.

**Claire**: Her parents both died with cancer when she was 3 , so Massie's family adopted her and her older brother Kevin. Since then Massie and her were more than just sisters…..they shared a bond no one could describe. When everybody was told they were moving to Westchester, she didn't really care. I mean her and Massie have always been the center of attention. Fitting in wasn't really the problem. Her whole life boys have been after Claire…and she ignores them. Because she wants love. Like that's going to happen. But who knows….maybe the future holds something she could never guess.

**Massie POV:**

So today was the big first day of 10th grade. The day I had been planning for, ever since we were told we were going to move. Nervous? Yes. Scared? Absolutely not. I was Massie Block, I am never scared.

As soon as I got out of my warm bed, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked over to my closet. In all honesty I find choosing an outfit one of the hardest part of my day. After a good 10 minutes I decided to go for a pair of black skinny jeans and a flowy silver top. Simple yet chic. I threw on my outfit and decided to let my hair flow down my back (obviously after I straightened it).

After I had finished putting on the finishing touches, I walked over to the full length mirror standing in front of my wardrobe. I looked great, not overly done, just right.

But that's the problem. Most people just want to be me and Claire's friends cause were attractive. Not because they genuinely like us. I wish I could read peoples minds and see what they really think about us. Maybe finding a boyfriend would be easier.

I laughed at my own thoughts. Where have I been living these past few years? No one in this world will like me for me. No girl no guy. Right?

**Claire POV:**

Last night I couldn't even get to sleep. My thoughts kept wandering into areas of my brain that I wish I could just ignore. Things and memories of stuff I wish I could just forget. I looked over at the alarm clock. It was 5:30 and school didn't start until like 8 i had just moved in about 1 month ago and I already wish I was back home. I got out of my warm toasty bed and onto the hard tile floors. I turned on the faucet and let the sound of the water wake me up. I tied my Blonde hair into a pony tail and washed my face and brushed my teeth. At around 6:30 I had finished with my shower, and had already picked an outfit to wear. A Pink Dress that reached a few inches above my knees, with some strappy sandals. I could honestly care less. To me the world isn't about Fashion. Its about getting where you need to go at the time you want to get there. I le my naturally straight hair fall down my back and just curled the ends. I didn't bother putting much make up on. Just a little bit of eye line and Mascara. There. I was done.

I looked at the clock. 7:25. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs to meet Massie and Kevin. My heart thumping. Why was I so nervous?

Calm down. Deep Breaths. You can do it. Its just 10th grade. Nothing Major.

When I was downstairs, the whole family was there. I met Kevin's eyes. He gave me a confident smile. I smiled back. I am SO ready for 10th grade!

...The next Day...

**Massie POV:**

I watched as Claire walked down the stairs and gave Kevin a smile. Sometimes I wish I was as stunning as Claire was. Her beautiful, perfectly curved body, her long silky hair. The way her blue eyes would sparkle. The way she laughed and smiled. No one could ever get mad at Claire. I was so happy to finally have a brother and sister when we adopted them. And I still am.

"Are you ready to rock 10th grade Lyons?" I asked Claire in a playful voice.

She laughed, and smirked.

"The real question is are you ready Block, I was ready at 5:00 am," She replied in an equally friendly tone.

"Oh so that's how its going to be? Well your messing with the wrong Block" I walked over to where she was standing and was about to jump on her when dad gave me the "look".

"sorry" I mumbled.

Claire laughed, "its cool dad", she gave me a encouraging smile. I smiled back. She knew I was just kidding.

As soon as we finished breakfast, me and Claire kissed our parents on the cheek, and ran to the Kevin's convertible. He insisted that he would drive us since the Limo is at the mechanics. As soon as we were buckled in we were on our way High school. Even though I was in the car with the 2 most people I love…I couldn't help but feel this empty feeling. Like there is a missing piece to the puzzle. Like usual I pushed it aside, I had bigger things to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

…**Massie POV:**

As soon as we entered the school parking lot, I was in awe. The building was just enormous. The smooth walkway was just the perfect shade of beige so when the light hit it it glowed. The bricks of the school looked new and polished, and the American Flag stood high above the ground, fluttering with every big rush of wind. I looked over to see how Kevin and Claire were taking it. Kevin looked so nonchalant but I could tell she was impressed. Claire however wore the exact impression I did. We quickly got out of the car.

"Ok little sisters, I realize were in the same school and all, but if you embarrass me in front of ANYONE don't be surprised to find yourself hanging by that 15 foot tall Flag Pole," Kevin said in a jokey voice.

"Us embarrassing," I said in an equally joke filled voice, "I cant help but be a little bit shocked."

"I agree," Claire appeared by my side, her blonde hair looked messed up….but in a good way. "If anyone should be embarrassed it should be us," she said with a smirk.

Kevin rolled his eyes, and draped his arms across both of our shoulders.

"Only Joking, don't get your panties in a twist, lets knock em dead!" he sounded so enthusiastic, me and Claire couldn't help but laugh.

As I adjusted my messenger bag, I noticed Claire was acting different.

"Are you OK?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me and smiled that perfect toothed smile.

"Of course I am," she responded.

But as we entered the school courtyard, I knew Claire wasn't telling the truth. Something was bothering her. I wish I knew what though.

**Claire POV:**

I knew Massie could tell I was lying. But it wasn't like I was going to just spill my heart right then and there to her. That would just be awkward on so many different levels. I stopped walking. Massie and Kevin slowed down.

"Claire, hurry up, why did you stop?" Kevin asked me.

"you guys keep going, I ..umm…think I am going to refill my water bottle and… Check my schedule again. Better safe than sorry right?" I willed Massie with my eyes to just keep walking. I knew she was concerned and all but I just wanted to sit down. I didn't feel good. I felt nauseated, like my breakfast was about to come out of my stomach.

Thankfully Massie nodded and pulled Kevin away. But just before she entered the building she gave me the :please don't do something stupid" look, and I shot her the "who do you think I am look".

Sisters are sisters regardless.

I clutched my messenger bag tighter and ran to Kevin's car to get a Tylenol.

I don't know why I ran I just did. As I was running I suddenly run into someone.

I felt my bag slip from my hands and the contents spilled across the walkway. Why, god, am I such a klutz? I felt myself lose balance, and also felt myself falling to the ground.

And then strong arms encased me. I looked up and found myself staring into Blue-green eyes. They were…beautiful, and intense and I didn't even care that I was 2 seconds away from a concussion.

"Are you okay, I am so sorry about that I should have watched where I was walking." I heard him say.

Wait…back …up…why was HE saying sorry?"no no, I should be the one sorry I didn't mean run so fast, I mean I did, I just ….I am sorry," I mumbled. I straightened myself up, and felt his muscular arms loosening from its grip. We both bent down to gather all of the stuff that fell from my bag. After everything was neatly arranged the way it was before. He stuck his hand out.

"Hey I am Cam Fisher, I am guessing your new here, I haven't seen you around here before," He had a nice gentle voice and I couldn't help but notice his pearly white teeth.

I shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Claire . Me and my family moved here sometime back. I am sorry for bumping into you. I should have been watching. Normally I am not so…enthusiastic."

He laughed this cool boyish laugh.

"No damage done. If you need a tour around here then don't hesitate to ask."With that he raised his hands in farewell and made his way to the building.

I watched him from far. He had dark hair and a well built, and a personality that spoke its own story.

_Stop it Claire, don't go crazy. You haven't felt this way about anything, let alone a guy. He was just a friend. Probably a popular jock. He forgot about you already. Don't get your hopes up._

As I made my way to the school building, I totally forgot something.

The Tylenol.

**Cam Fisher POV**

So beautiful. I was just walking to the school when I felt someone run into me. I grabbed her before she fell, and her eyes met mine.

They were like a lightest blue you could imagine. Maybe even white. They could take anyone's breath away. They did to mines.

I helped her put her stuff away, and I remember saying sorry for the accident.

In all honesty I wasn't sorry, because for the few small seconds our eyes met, I felt this weird feeling in the pits of my stomach. I haven't felt this way for a girl in just a long time.

But I didn't even know her. She introduced herself as Claire, and her smooth angelic voice just encased me. I could tell she was embarrassed. Her skin had this sudden burst of light pink to it. I smiled.

_Too Cute _I thought.

After a little bit of small talk, I had to leave. I didn't want her to think I was going to get all up on her business or whatever. She looked like she was in a hurry. After noting that she had luscious blonde hair and enormous eyes and a very nice accented figure I walked to the front door of the school. I needed to let people know I called dibs on her.

**A/N **: Hey hope you liked it so far. I just want to say…that this is going to be a CLAM mostly. You may see some blops of Massington, but that's all. Please tell me how it is. I LOVE constructive criticism!**Sorry Cams POV was a bit short, but I am sure it will get longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Massie POV:**

OMG I seriously could not find Claire. I hoped she was OK, because I knew I was going to need some explanation for why she was running off like that. Maybe she was sick. Probably a headache. Me and Kevin were just a bit startled when we entered the Cafeteria. It was enormous. People were everywhere. Socializing, catching up with everyone. There were even a small group of people eating breakfast. I took a gulp of air. Personally, I felt like running back to Kevin's car and just pass the school day there….but I don't think such an action would be classified as "cool".

Kevin gave me a weird look.

"Massie, your turning red. Are you nervous?" He sounded so sympathetic.

"I'm good. I mean why wouldn't I be. High school will be a piece of cake. You go and do whatever guys your age do on the first day of school. I'll just sit at a table and wait for Claire." I willed myself to sound calm and collected.

Kevin bought it. He gave me a quick hug and went to go find some people to chill with.

I held my head high and made my way to a deserted table. As soon as I sat down I saw this guy with shaggy blonde hair staring at me. Suddenly I felt self conscious. I quickly turned away. To my utter amazement I saw him make his way to me.

_Oh please god don't make him come here. I won't eat another fattening thing in my life. I'll do all my homework and not make fun of anybody in my life. _I thought silently.

I don't think god got the message cause next thing I know, the Blonde haired boy was sitting in the vacant seat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Derrick, I haven't seen you here before. I do know everybody here."

He introduced himself in a totally friendly way.

"I'm Massie, and yes, I am new here. I actually moved with my family like a month ago. I mean I think it's a month ago. Maybe less. OK it was a month ago. I'm sorry, am I talking too much. I usually do that when I am nervous. OK I am going to shut up now." WHY oh WHY do I become a complete mess at the wrong time? He looked amused. Great he probably though I was some sort of loser.

And then he did something that took my breath away. He bent forward and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"Welcome to Westchester." He said in an overly enthusiastic voice.

I couldn't help but laugh. At that precise moment I saw Claire walk through the double doors of the Cafeteria. I gave a smile in relief. Derrick turned to look at what I was smiling at. As soon as he saw Claire he asked me,

"Do you know her?" He asked, I guess stricken by Claire's beauty.

"Yeah, she is like my sister. Her name is Claire. She is a sweetheart, you'll like her."

He nodded. As Claire neared the table she gave me a questioning look. I responded with a casual look.

Derrick stuck out his hand.

"Hey I am Derrick. I don't believe we have met before."

"Claire, and yes, I don't believe we have."

I looked from Claire to Derrick. Claire looked totally casual and stuff. Derricks eyes however met mine and for one quick second I forgot everything else in this world. Except his big brown eyes. I quickly looked down at my shoes, which was suddenly really interesting. He chuckled.

"It was a pleasure meeting you guys." He said.

I knew he was talking about me AND Claire, but his gaze never left my face.

I bet you 10 bucks my face was hot pink.

I watched him stroll back to his table and start talking to this cute boy with black hair. I must have been staring at him for a while cause all of a sudden I see Claire's hands waving in front of my face.

"Earth to Massie, do you read me?" she said in a joking voice.

"huh?" I said quickly snapping out of my trance. "I am sorry, I was just thinking. What is it that you were saying?"

"well I was just telling you about this really embarrassing thing I did just before I came here….." Claire's voice sort of trailed out, and I was left to wonder about the boy with the Shaggy brown hair, and eyes that just made me feel like I was on cloud 9.

**Derrick POV:**

"Dude, whats up. Your sort of spaced out." I heard Cam asking me.

"nothing its just…have you ever seen those 2 girls sitting at that table over there?" I Led my eyes into the direction and Cam followed my gaze. Once he realized who I was talking about his eyes seemed to light up.

"yeah man, I ran into that Claire girl this morning. She seems really sweet."

I nodded, my thoughts still on Massie. I guess Cam thought I was thinking about Claire because he clutched his jacket hard.

"I already called dibs on Claire, so don't get any ideas." He said in a panicky tone.

I couldn't help but laugh. Cam really cracked me up.

"Don't worry dude, I have my eyes on Massie."

Just then Josh, Chris, and Kemp sat down at the tables.

"Have you two seen the new girls?" Josh asked excitedly.

I stiffened up. No way in a million years were they going to get them before us.

"yeah…but I heard they were really hard to get." I heard myself saying.

"Don't worry D, we like challenges." I felt like punching Josh right then and there.

I don't think I should have said they were hard to get. Josh loves a challenge.

I don't know why though. News on the block is that he was into Alicia Rivera.

Cam kicked me under the table.

"smooth man, real slick. You just had to say they were hard to get right?"

"sorry, my bad, it just slipped out. I mean I don't even think Josh stands a chance against us…"

Cam rolled his eyes, and we started to talk about the latest video games. That's what I love about Cam. He cant stay mad at anybody for more than 5 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Claire POV:**

While me and Massie chit chatted she seemed sort of distance. Now that I think about it, we both were kind of acting distance. I don't even think she was listening to half of what I was saying, especially the part about Cam.

"Ahem…students, quiet down." we heard a mature female voice and everybody in the cafeteria craned there necks, to see what the commotion was about. I'm guessing it was the head of the school, or something cause everybody got silent.

"I would like to welcome each and everyone of you to a new year in the very famous OCD." everybody silently applauded.

"Before I start lecturing you guys on the rules, The student body president would like to give a brief speech. Please welcome Layne Abeley to the stand."

I heard shuffling of feet and then a thin girl with black hair and piercing eyes took the mike from the principal's hand. Everybody started to laugh, and I felt so bad for her at that moment. Just as she was about to speak, another person grabbed the mike from her.

"Hey everybody, Alicia Rivera here to save the day." Alicia glared at Layne.

"Puh-lease…..don't even bother talking, we don't want to be bored to death on the first day of school. Why don't you give the mike to someone better…like me…."

Everybody in the audience started to laugh. It took all my power not to walk up there and punch her. I looked at Layne's facial expression, but she was staring down at her feet intently. I thought Alicia was going to have some sympathy and just let Layne go back to her seat, but she was not done talking.

"hmm, all you _nerds_ just don't know what being cool is, Do the world a favor and just let ME be the president." Alicia's voice echoed in my head.

_Oh, I get it_. She has a problem with Layne cause she wasn't elected president and Layne was.

_Who is she calling not cool, and nerds_. I understand that she wasn't elected president, but where was the sportsmanship? I have to do something abut this.

I raised my hand. Massie gave me a panic look but I ignored her. I was not going to be like everyone else in this school and just WATCH someone get embarrassed like that.

Alicia spotted my raised hand, and raised her eyebrows. At that point everybody in the entire school had their eyes on me.

_Confidence Claire, just look confident._

"Girl in the back, the one raising her hand. This better be good for interrupting me."

I stood up my seat and Massie followed me up to the place where Alicia stood.

"Claire, what the heck are you doing? Its our first day here….were going to be LOSERS…" Massie side whispered to me.

"don't worry Mass, we are not doing anything wrong. All I want to do is get Layne to sit with us. Just back me up okay?

Massie smirked and nodded, "you know Claire, I am the confident one usually, whats up? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"yeah, I wanted to act like you for a day….Oh look there is Kevin."

"ha he looks embarrassed, Maybe this is going to be worth it after all…"

Massie's voice trailed off as soon as she realized that Alicia was standing in front of as. Layne looked from Massie to me, back to Massie with a worried expression.

I grabbed the mike from Alicia's hand and took a deep breath before talking in this innocent care free voice.

"I just wanted to say…that I am a nerd too!" I said it with just enough enthusiasm, that the whole student body started to laugh. I smiled.

Alicia looked like she was going to kill me for stealing the spotlight.

"If you don't want to be humiliated by the entire school, I suggest you, your sister, and Layne get lost." she spat.

"Yes your majesty." Massie responded with a bow.

The whole cafeteria echoed with applause. I guess not that many people can stand up to Alicia.

The three of us made our way to our table, and just as I was about to sit down, I met a familiar green blue eyes.

Cam Fisher. He met mine too, and winked at me with this cute smile plastered on his face. I could feel my cheeks turn red. I gave him a quick smile and sat down, not before seeing Derrick give Massie a thumbs up. I laughed at Massie's response. She just ignored him and sat at the table. It was so like Massie to just IGNORE someone she was interested in.

The thing with Massie is that she's scared to fall in love. She cant bear the thought or possibility for liking someone, and then one day, that person will be gone. And she will be left alone. I cant bear that either. Which is why maybe I should stay away from Cam.

"Thank you guys so much. I thought I was going to have an emotional breakdown right in front of everyone." Layne's voice totally made me loose my train of thought.

"No problem." I responded modestly. "I cant stand people who think they are better than everybody else."

"who was she anyway? Why was she, like, all up on you?" I was kinda glad Massie asked that question. I was too shy to ask Layne. Don't ask me why, I guess it just feels awkward.

"Alicia Rivera is the most popular girl at this school. EVERYBODY, I mean everybody knows not to get in her way. That's why they were going crazy with excitement when you had the guts to sorta backtalk her." Layne sounded way too happy when she said that. I couldn't help but laugh.

_**BRRRIIINNNNNGGGG **_

"that's the first bell, I better go, thanks again." I watched Layne wave at us and then make her way to the crowded double doors. Everybody was rushing to get to there class. I sighed. I opened my bag and got out my schedule. After analyzing the classes I had, I said good bye to Massie and made my way to Honors Geometry. It sucked that the only class we had together was Gym.

As I was reaching out to open the door of my math class, someone run ahead and opened it for me. I looked up to thank the person and noticed Cam Fisher was the one who opened the door.

"thanks" I mumbled.

_Great he has the same class as me. Just what I need….a distraction._

I grabbed a seat somewhere in the middle of the Class, and Cam grabbed the seat right next to mine.

"do you mind if I sit here?" he asked me.

" no, you can sit here." what was it about him that made me feel so shy and self conscious.

"you did great by standing up to Rivera by the way. It takes nerve."

I watched him run hand through his shaggy, dark, luscious hair.

_Shut up inner Claire. _

"well, thanks, it was no biggie." did he think I was boring?

As the teacher stood in front of the class and introduced himself, I just couldn't pay attention. I felt Cam's intense start at the side of my head. And those Blue-Green orbs remained like that the whole flipping math class.

**Cam's POV:**

Who would have thought that that pretty new girl Claire could stand up to the school diva Alicia Rivera. I wouldn't have believed that if someone had told me. But I saw it with my own multi-colored eyes. She called herself a nerd in a joking voice and just grabbed Layne's hand and led her to the table. As she was sitting down I couldn't help but wink at her. She gave me a small smile, and sat down. Her face was a delicate shade of pink.

I laughed as Claire's sister Massie just ignored Derrick's thumbs up. I got a wack in the head Courtesy of Derrick for that laugh.

"maybe she didn't see me Fisher, don't just judge us like that. She seemed nice when I was talking to her." Derricks voice was strained, and I automatically felt bad for laughing.

"I know man, I'm sorry. She probably didn't see you." He seemed to calm down after that.

As soon as the bell rang me and Derrick dispersed to our homeroom. We did our usual high fives and then I was off to geometry. The one subject I hated.

As I was nearing the door I saw Claire.

SCOORE! She was in the same class as me! Life is GOOD. I muttered a silent thanks to god and ran ahead to open the door for her. She said thanks and when she picked a seat, I chose the one right next to her. When the teacher started his boring as heck monologue, I busied myself in just loosing myself in Claire's face. She was stunning. I just hoped she didn't think I was some creeper cause I was staring at her for such a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey readers ****J**** .Girl here. I just want to say that I am open to any plot ideas or things you want to be added in the story. I consider all ideas so don't be shy! Reviews would be very nice also. Actually, I would really appreciate it, if you would review cause then I know that people are actually interested, and I am not just typing for no reason….THANKS ****J**

Claire's POV:

Ironically enough, me and Cam had like 5 classes together. And there are only 6 classes in a day! The whole school day, he would open doors for me to enter classrooms, and pick the seat as close to me as possible. He would always try to start a conversation, but I would answer all of his questions with either a _yes_ or a _no_. Other than that I tried to be completely obvious to the fact that he was even existing. There was no way that I was going to just fall for a guy like that. No matter how gentlemen like and sweet he was trying to be. Sure… he was definitely handsome, and had manners, but other than that I didn't know anything about him.

The Last class I had with him was AP English (oh yeah, he is pretty decent on the brains area too). As I was heading out the door to go meet Massie at gym, Cam grabbed my hand.

"Wait, Can I talk to you?" he said. As soon as he saw my "I really need to get to class on time" face he hurriedly added, "Just for 2 minutes. Not more than that."

I couldn't help but smile at how desperate he looked. Cam saw that smile and shot his hand in the air as a victory pinch.

"She smiles! You know how long it took me to make you smile Claire? Almost the whole school day." He said it with so much exhilaration That I burst out laughing.

"OK, 2 minutes, but I really got to go. I mean gym is a whole floor up, and I really don't want to be late. I don't think the gym teacher will be lenient with me cause….." My voice trailed off. Cam had just gently lifted my chin, and forced me to look at his eyes. Blue and Green enveloped me and all I saw was those beautiful eyes.

"I know you don't exactly like me. But I would be honored to be able to show you around Westchester this evening. Just as friends you know. I'll show you all the cool places to chill and take you to the nicest restaurants and stuff. You will have fun. I promise." He said all of this in one breath and I almost didn't catch what he was saying.

I gave him a weird look, and nodded reluctantly.

"just as friends right. Nothing more."

"Absolutely."

"Ok, yes, I would be very happy to accompany you."

He gently removed his hand from my chin, and gave me a crooked smile.

"OK then, it's a date."

With that I watched him casually wave at me and head for his next class.

Did that really just happen. Did I just say yes to a date. Well, technically its not a date. Just a harmless meeting between 2 people. That's all.

_And that's about as far as its getting_. I thought to myself silently.

As the warning bell rang I speed walked as fast as I possibly could to get to gym. I just couldn't wait to see Massie and fill her in with everything. I couldn't help but wonder what her reaction would be.

As I entered the gym, I saw Massie wave at me from a front row of bleachers. I sighed in relief that I wouldn't need to search for her in this chaos. People were just everywhere, waiting for the gym teacher I guess. I ran to sat beside Massie.

"whats the rush?" Massie asked with a smirk. She got an annoyed look from me.

"That's besides the point Mass. I have some major news." With that I quickly filled her in on the story. I watched as her mouth went from slightly ajar, to full out open. After I finished telling her, I expected her to be in shock or something. But no. She laughed. Not a little laugh, but this BIG laugh. I thought she was going to go in hysterics.

"whats so funny? I was having a moment!" I whined.

"sorry Clairebear." She said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Its just….when's the last time you ever said _yes _to a guy. Its just….weird." she suddenly got really serious. "This Fisher character must really be something. I mean you never give any boy a second thought."

"I guess…..Do you think I did the right thing….by saying yes?" I started to bite my nail. I do that whenever I get nervous. Massie smacked my hands away.

"first…..don't bite your nails, it chips them and that's just aggravating. Second…I think you did the right thing. Its abut time you started feeling comfortable with guys. By the way you described him, he seems really nice. I smiled at the last part.

"He IS very gentlemen like. But Mass…..this is my first time alone with a guy. What am I going to do…what am I going to wear?"

"Leave that to me," Massie said with a wave of her hand. "I am an expert on these things.."

I rolled my eyes at her antiques. Just then the gym teacher walked in and asked everybody to change into their gym clothes. I groaned. I hate the gym lockers. They smelled like too many different perfumes combined and smelly socks. I braced myself as I walked into the locker rooms.

By the end of the day, Mr. Brown (the gym teacher) made us run 8 laps around the soccer field and then a whole bunch of other physical things. At the end of the class period I was drained of my energy.

"Oh my GAWD Claire….we have soccer tryouts after this. HOW are we going to be in our tip top condition if I can barely walk to the water fountain to fill my water bottle?" I laughed as I watched Massie pretend faint on the ground.

That's the other thing. Me and Massie LOVE soccer. With a passion love. Other than figure Skating (which I have been doing for 5 years) soccer was my ultimate favorite sport. As the bell rang, me and Mass gathered our belongings and made our way to the soccer field. Since we were already in the appropriate clothes, we just sat on the bleachers outside till the coach came. As me and Massie were talking I noticed a group of guys make their way to where we were sitting. Cam being in the middle of the huddle, with his blonde friend named Derrick. Massie nudged me and I gave her a look.

"what?" I asked.

"put your hair in a ponytail, coach is coming. I think it will look more sporty if your hair was up."

I sighed. Massie was such a perfectionist. I gathered my hair into a high ponytail and tied it with a rubber band which I always have on my wrist. I noticed the boys staring and moved my body closer to Massie. I hated that kind of attention. Those guys don't even know me. And they are interested.

Cam and Derrick sat on the grass in front of me and Massie. I felt Massie stiffen up beside me. Cams hair was just close enough to touch. I had this sudden impulse to run my hands through it. I could even smell his cologne. It made me feel less jumpy for the soccer tryouts.

"_." _The coach blew his whistle. "attention all soccer players. This is coach Reed. I would like to welcome you to OCD's soccer tryouts: men and woman. If you did not sign the physical form please raise your hand."

Everybody had signed the form, because no hands went up.

"Good. Boys and girls, please separate yourselves into groups of 2. We will be practicing some drills just to get warmed up. On the whistle please get a soccer ball from the basket." he pointed to the basket and blew his whistle and Massie linked hands with me to show that we were partners.

Massie did a loud groan. I gave her a questioning look.

"I cant believe we have to do warm-up drills. I swear on our puppy beans life that I am about as warmed up as it gets!"

"Come-on Mass, we just have to push ourselves through this one practice and if were chosen than we can slack off all we want."

She gave me a pointed look.

"I'm sorry… but the word _slack_ is not one that appears in my dictionary." she said this in a mocking tone of our English teacher. I cracked up.

"Ok Massie, I will go and get us a soccer ball. Be right back."

As I was nearing the basket I saw Cam was already there choosing a ball. We put our hands in the basket at the same time, and they touched. I pulled back, embarrassed. Apparently he was embarrassed to, he just smiled his famous crooked smiles, and handed me the ball.

"Thanks." I mumbled shyly.

He smiled. "No problemo."

As I was heading back to Massie, and I could tell she saw the whole thing between us unfold. Yet she acted all innocent.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"shut up." Massie nudged me in the ribs and I nudged her back.

Throughout the soccer tryouts me and Cam always happened to bump into each other. I couldn't tell if he was doing this on purpose or accident. Regardless, Massie never left a moment where she didn't make fun of me. When the 2 hour tryouts were finally over, me and Massie were just right out dead. I heard a car horn, and saw Kevin's convertible parked in the parking lot. He was waving me and Massie to hurry up. I dumped all my stuff in my bag and me and Massie were about to make a run to the car before Kevin would tell mom that we were taking too long to get to the car when a hand stopped me. I turned around with a exasperated expression on my face. Kevin is undoubtedly going to get mad at me for coming late. But when I saw who had grabbed my hand, I let Kevin's wrath of anger leave my mind. Cam Fisher was holding my hand. Our eyes met.

"I was just making sure we were still on for today. 6:15.?" his voice sounded so genuine, I felt like melting."

"Of course" I responded back immediately.

As I was walking back to the car, I questioned myself.

Why was I so double minded. One hour I would like him. The next I would vow not to talk to him. Whats wrong with me?

_It's cause you don't want to get hurt. _That's the only answer I could come up with.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Okay so this was a fun chapter to write. PLEASE send me in some feedback (reviews). I would seriously thank you **__**J**__** I had like 773 hits but only 5 reviews. That just makes me sad. Not to sound over dramatic or anything. Thanks to everybody who DID review. **_

_Cam POV:_

_I cant believe Claire said yes. I was just so ecstatic about it. I know I told her just as friends, but I wish it meant more. The entire last period (Business and Marketing) I couldn't stop thinking about her. I made a mental list of all the places I was going to take her, and all the things I should say to start the conversation. Obviously I am going to play it cool when I pick her up at…..wait…I don't think I told her what time. _

_Crap_. Was the only word that came to my mind at the moment. I would just have to find some way to tell her. After school most likely.

When the bell rang, I quickly gathered my belongings and made my way to the soccer field. Couldn't wait to tell Derrick about Claire. I kind of felt bad for him. Massie seemed a bit more complicated to figure out. But, knowing Derrick Harrington, he would find some sort of method to lure her in. As I was in a rush to go to the soccer field, I felt some hands grab my shirt to stop me. I skidded to a stop, and crossed my fingers, hoping it was Claire's hand. But it wasn't. It was none other than Alicia Rivera and her partners in crime, Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil. I let out an impatient groan in my head. _What do they want? _I thought annoyed.

"hey Cam." Alicia's nasally voice shot out.

"Hey Alicia. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Awww, always the gentlemen aren't you Cammy? That's why I like you." She cooed with a wink. I felt like barfing. Instead I rolled my eyes.

"Is that why you stopped me in the hallway? To tell me I am a gentlemen?"

She laughed. Sounded more like a screech.

"No, actually I am here to ask you to come to the Fall dance. Even though I already know the answer to that one."

"The fall dance isn't in another 1 month."

"I know. Better safe than sorry."

See that's what I hate about her. She is only willing to go out with me cause she doesn't want to loose her popularity status. I mean she isn't ugly or anything, I just don't think she is my type. I don't _click_ with her.

"sorry Alicia, but I am already going with somebody."

She gasped as if I told her the world was ending.

"WHO?" she yelled.

"Claire." I said defiantly. At that moment I wished I could have taken it back. Who knows what Alicia would do to Claire. And Claire even made it obvious that she just wanted to be friends.

Surprisingly, Alicia took it semi-coolly.

"oh, well, whatever, I was just joking anyway. It was a dare. You know. To ask you out.

I just HAD to laugh at that one. These girls had wasted 5 minutes of my time.

I didn't even tell them good-bye. I just ran to the soccer field.

Me and Derrick walked onto the field right on time. I searched the bleachers for any familiar faces and my eyes met Claire's. She looked away and I saw Massie nudge her and tell her something. Whatever it was made Claire roll her eyes and tie her hair into a pony-tail. All the boys were gawking at both of them and it took all my will power not to just sit beside Claire so everybody would know she is taken.

Throughout the game, I tried my best to stay wherever Claire was. I hoped she wouldn't find that annoying. At the end of the practice, before Claire was leaving to her brothers car, I grabbed her hand and told her what time I was going to pick her up. She nodded and muttered a quick bye to me before heading to her car. I watched her blonde hair flip in the wind and the way she laughed when her brother kept on beeping the horn to move faster. I couldn't wait for this evening to come. I know we were going to have a blast once she got comfortable with me.

**Claire POV:**

I could feel my heart's continuous pounding as I looked at the watch on my cell phone. 6:00. 15 more minutes. I don't know why I was so nervous. I just was.

I remember the first thing Massie did when we cam back from soccer tryouts was drag me upstairs for a wardrobe change. I wanted to go in some sweat pants and some baggy t-shirt, cause who knew how much of Westchester we are going to be touring. But Massie reacted to that as if I said I was going in my pajamas. She had a fit. She said first impressions are the best and it WAS our first time together alone anyway. I cant fathom the way Massie's head works. It was a simple meeting between 2 people. Period. She was making it seem world war 3.

Typical Massie.

In the end we both settled for silver skinny jeans and a white cowl neck sweater (no sleeves. ..I hope it wasn't going to be cold) accented with a thick belt and a pair of grey boots. The only part I actually liked of my outfit were me socks. Everything else felt out of place on me and I felt really uncomfortable, especially the boots. They hurt. Massie said I should braid my hair, but I refused cause I like my hair to be let free. I know it sounds weird…but I'm a picky person. The only part I think I really couldn't decide on was how much make-up I should apply. I wasn't really a make-up person in all honesty, but maybe this was a different time period. I settled with just adding a hint of black eye liner around the bottom of my eye, and some clear gloss (Strawberry Flavor). All in all I think I looked pretty decent. Massie said that was an understatement. She said I looked ravishing and light colors brought out my blue eyes. I think she was exaggerating.

So here I am, 2 hours of pep talk later, sitting on our mahogany sofa, waiting for the time to come which I had been waiting for. I took deep breaths and flexed my arms and legs. Massie insisted that it relaxes you. All I did was pull a muscle. Maybe I am taking this a _wee _bit farther than necessary.

I heard the doorbell ring and I felt my breath catch. Massie flashed me a thumbs up from the corridor as I went to open it. Cam Fisher was on my door step.

"Hey Claire. Ready to go?" He had a smile on his face and I could tell it was a 100 percent legit.

"Hey Cam. Yeah I'm ready." I replied sort of nervously.

"Cool." He said. I waved Massie good-bye. And closed the door behind myself. Cam had already opened the door to the passengers side, waiting for me to get on. I thanked him politely and slid into the warm toasty seats. I really should have brought a jacket. Cam entered the car and turned on the engine. I

"Seatbelts?" he asked.

"check."

"Lets rock and roll" I laughed at his last line. Maybe I was too worried about this.

_I am going to relax myself and have fun_. I told myself determinedly.

"So…where are we headed to anyway?" I asked, in need to fill the semi-awkward silence.

"you'll see" He replied cheekily. I smiled and looked out the window. The sun was going to set almost and I could see couples outside holding hands and just basking in gods nature. I sighed contentedly. Sometimes I wish that was me. Holding that special someone's hand and feeling safe. I wished with all my heart that, that day would come soon.

**A/N: Hey readers. I changed the summary, if you were interested. Just because the old one was kind of confusing. The next chapter is going to be really fun! I'll put it up after I get more than just 5 reviews. ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Massie POV:**

I watched from the window as Cam opened the door for Claire to get in his car. _How cute_. I thought. I silently envied Claire for getting someone like that. I know its embarrassing but I have never been on a date before. I watched the car pull out of the driveway and Claire laugh at something funny Cam probably said. I wish I had a guy to make me laugh. My mind instantly flew to an image of Derrick's face. I blocked it out. There was no way I am going to think about him. I humiliated myself in front of him, and god knows what he was thinking.

I gave a sigh and made my way to my bedroom to just finish my homework off.

But I just couldn't concentrate. My thoughts were always on Derrick. Annoyed I went to the bathroom to take a hot bath. Maybe after I slipped into a pair of warm Pajamas it would make my mind not go to _him. _Yup…..didn't work. I remember asking myself questions. Example….

1. Why was I so against Derrick?

2. Why did he have that affect on me? Massie Block?

3. Did he even think I was pretty? Or did he introduce himself on the first day of school cause he felt bad for the new kid (Being me!)

At 8:00 I was in a pair of comfortable pajamas and my hair was just a little wet from the water.

_Time for homework_, I thought. _First I will call Claire and ask how things are._

I went to the small pocket in my bag to pull out my cell phone, but it wasn't there. I searched the back pocket of my jeans and even under my pillow, but I just couldn't find it. After 20 minutes of looking I was having a nervous breakdown. Where did I put it last? I back tracked the places I had been and then it hit me. I must have left it on the bleachers of the soccer field.

WHY was I such and idiot? Mom and Dad are going to kill me. My phone had all my personal information and crap, and now ANYBODY had access to it. Whats wrong with me? I grabbed a jacket from my closet. I was determined to get my phone back. Regardless if it meant running out in a pair of booty shorts and a tank top. I slipped my jacket on and quietly opened the front door so my Parents or Kevin wouldn't see me.

"Victory!" I said in a whisper voice, once I was out of the gates of our mansion. I was about to start the 3 mile walk to our school when I felt a hand reach for my shoulder. A thousand possibilities came to my head at whose hand it was. Retreating back to the house should have been the first thing that should have popped in my mind. Instead I screamed. A loud scream. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth.

"Shhhhhh…Its just me….Derrick. You know from school." I couldn't believe it. Derrick Harrington was here, in front of me and I was in my pajamas. Booty shorts and a tank top to be exact. Great. Just perfect.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were some rapist. I swear. I wouldn't have screamed so loudly." I apologized. His puppy dog brown eyes seemed to dance.

"Its cool, I understand. Anyway I shouldn't have sneaked up on you. My bad." He even made apologies sound cool.

"Oh its fine." I dug my hands deeper into my pocket. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, 2 things. I should have gave you this before, but I didn't know where you went after soccer practice." He held out his hand and in the palm was my cell phone. I Felt like doing the happy dance. I didn't have to walk 3 miles after all.

"Thank you so much. You just saved me a 3 mile hike to the school." I think I sounded a bit more happier than usual. He laughed.

"The second thing is…I was wondering…" His cheeks turned slightly pink and I urged him to continue with my eyes.

"Would you like to chill with me someday. Just as friends. Maybe we could go out to pizza?" He sounded so hopeful. I crinkled my eye brows.

_What should I say. I don't want him to think I DON'T want to go out with him._

After a minute or so I finally nodded.

"I would be honored Derrick. When?"

"Tomorrow after school. I will pick you up and drop you back at home and all." He had this huge grin on his face and I smiled.

"I would be honored." And then he did something I didn't think he would. He entwined his hands with mine, and gave them a gentle squeeze. He moved his mouth so it was just a centimeter from my ear. I could feel his cinnamon breath. I could smell it all day.

"The honor is mine." He whispered.

As I was walking back home, I clutched the cell phone tighter to my body. I felt like doing a dance. Maybe Westchester wasn't going to be that bad after all.

**A/N: Sorry if the Massington was too short. It will get longer eventually. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Keep them coming!**

**.Girl **


	8. Chapter 8

**Cam POV:**

I watched Claire look out the window. She had this small smile on her face, and she looked so peaceful. The window was open and her blonde hair was flowing behind her, and her blue eyes twinkled. I wish I could have taken a picture. I tried to focus on the road, I mean, we don't want any accidents or anything. As we were on a red light, I noticed the car next to me had these rowdy teenage guys about our age. They started hooting and whistling at Claire. She quickly looked away and closed her window.

Now, I am no girl genius, but I thought that girls liked that attention. Regardless of how the guy looked. But Claire, I could tell she didn't. I felt like starting a fight with hose Bastards. Claire was mine. I called dibs on her anyways. I threw a side glance at her. She was staring intently at her lap, and was fidgeting on the bracelet she was wearing. She was thinking about something, and I had no idea what to say.

"Are you OK? I asked quietly, not wanting to break her train of thought. She looked up at me, her blue eyes widened when she realized I was talking to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for asking though." the corners of her mouth crinkled into a cute smile. And I couldn't help but smile back.

After about4 or 5 minutes of driving on the highway, I could tell she was getting awkward with me. Which is complete opposite of the plan. I want her to feel comfortable with me, not turn red whenever she sees my face. I needed to make conversation.

"So, why did you and your family move to Westchester?" I asked, maybe hoping that it was a good "ice breaker" question.

"Well, my dad's company decided to make a firm in New York, and my dad liked Westchester the best."

"Do you like it here?"

"It's alright. I haven't really made any friends yet… everybody here is just so cliché."

"I take offence to that." I said jokingly. She giggled. Not in an annoying girly way, but in a genuine way.

"Not you. I think you're pretty cool anyway. Are all the girls just obsessed with fashion and guys?" I watched her eye brows crinkle.

"A lot of them are. I guess its what makes you popular. Having a ton of friends and wearing pounds of make up, and walking in heels that are about 1 foot long."

Claire smiled. "I don't think I've ever heard of 1 foot long heels?"

"I made that one up. You get the point though. I haven't ever liked any girls, or asked them out on a date. Not until I met you that is." OK, maybe the last part was a _bit _too much, but it was the truth.

She didn't really know how to respond to that so She just kept quiet and kept on looking at her lap again. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You, are very cute when you get shy, you know that?"

"I do now." She responded. I don't think she took me seriously when I called her cute.

So the whole car ride was better after that. We talked and she told me all about herself. What she likes to do, and where she likes to go. I could have talked with her for hours, but we arrived at the first place I was taking her. I was pretty happy with my choice. Me and my buddies would always come here to just goof around. It was a pretty popular tourist site, and I was sure that Claire would like it just as much as I did. As I parked the car and opened the door for her, her mouth was slightly open and her blue eyes looked alarmed.

"Wow." She whispered it more to herself than to me.

Score 1 for Cam Fisher.

**Claire POV:**

As I stepped outside to see where Cam had brought us, I couldn't help my let my mouth drop. It was a tree. A enormous, beautiful tree, just standing by itself. It looked amazing. Little kids were climbing it and running around, while other people (tourists) were snapping pictures of it.

"So, what do you think?" Cams voice rang out, and I remembered he was there too.

"I think that this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." I said quietly.

"You wanna go up close?" I nodded.

But as we got closer, the tree got bigger and bigger, and more intimidating. I stayed closer to Cam. I think he noticed that I was feeling a little scared because he held my hand. I never realized how cold it was, until Cam's hand was in mine. The only part of my body that was warm was the hand he was holding.

"Don't worry, it wont fall on us or anything. Me and Derrick used to come here all the time. it's a pretty strong tree."

"Yeah, I know it wont. Its just… I have never seen such a big tree."He laughed. "Its cool. I like holding your hand."

I felt myself go red. I don't know why Cam has that impact on me…he just does. Every time he says something sweet I felt my heart swell up, or every time he was near me, I would literally have a heart attack.

"Do you want to climb it?" I realized we were at the base of the tree, and he asked me if I wanted to CLIMB it. He must have read my alarmed face because the next thing I know he had his face really close to mine that I could feel his minty breath on my face.

"I promise to not let anything happen to you." These words comforted me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course. Just….don't let go." I answered him back.

And surprisingly, I had fun. A lot of fun. We climbed a good 20 or so feet before I refused to get higher. And the view was fantastic. I dared a look over at Cam. He had a smile on his face.

"isn't it great?" I smiled.

"Its fantastic Cam, Thanks for bringing me."

"No, problem. Come one. We have to still have time to take you to the next place."

I nodded and we both clambered down, and as we made our way back to the car, I noticed we were still holding hands. Not that I had a problem with it or anything. I felt very protected and safe.

After about 10 minutes of driving, I just HAD to ask where we were going.

"so, just out of curiosity, where are we going next? I might need to mentally prepare myself, just in case were going to climb a mountain." I asked him jokingly.

"Very funny." He laughed. "Actually I thought we could grab a bite. Have you heard of the place "Slice of heaven"….it's a pretty popular pizza place here. Actually, it's the only pizza place I know."

"I've never heard of it. Sounds very exquisite."

"It isn't glamorous or anything, but their pizza's are the bomb.""I love pizza." My mouth watered as I remembered the pizza we had back home in California.

"That's good."

Once cam had parked the car in the pizza place parking lot, I could smell the pizza's from here. They smelt amazing. Cam opened the door for me and I stepped out.

As we entered the place, I noted that it was only slightly crowded. We chose a table near the window, in the back corner. I sat down in the plush seats and felt like sleeping right then and there.

"What would you like to eat and drink?" Cam asked.

I looked over the menu and saw that it had Hot chocolate. No doubts there. I think the hardest part was choosing the pizza. They just had so many, and a lot of them sounded really good. Finally I decided on a pizza with cut pineapple. I never had it before, and there was a first time for anything.

"A hot chocolate would be fine. And I would like a plain cheese pizza with cut pineapple." I answered. Cam made a funny face and I laughed. I don't think he is as daring as I am with the foods.

"2 hot chocolates please. And a pineapple pizza for her. And a plain cheese for me." He told the waitress, who was giving Cam the once over check. I was a little annoyed. I mean Cam must have always got that kind of attention from girls, I just hoped he didn't think she was pretty. He noticed that I had gotten silent all of a sudden. He chuckled.

"Why so silent Lyons?" He asked.

"Oh, no reason, just thinking about stuff." I answered. He left it at that and I was happy that he changed the subject from my "silent moment" to "Why in the world I ordered "Pineapple pizza".

When the items arrived, I was really happy to know that pineapple pizza, tastes really good. Its like a mix of salt and sweet. I offered Cam a bite.

"wanna try a piece?" I asked. I instantly felt embarrassed, what if he said no, because he doesn't want to share food.

"Sure." I sighed in relief, as I handed him a slice and watched him chew.

"Honestly, its not as bad as I thought, but I think I'll stay with my cheese pizza."

I stuck my tongue out. And he laughed.

After we had completely finished with our food I couldn't move. I was just so full. I might have gained 3 pounds. Cam checked his watch.

"Ok, we have to go if you want to get back home on time. One more place before I have to drop you back home."

I felt kind of sad that this had to end. I was having fun. He must have seen my disappointed face because he was quick to add,

"But don't worry, I can show you all the other places of Westchester. We only are going to 3 today." He assured me.

"That's good." I didn't know what else to say.

And we were back in the car, and I was back to wonder where we were going to go next. Sure enough it was like he read my mind.

"Next we'll take a walk in downtown. Its really nice with all the lights, and shops, and these towering buildings."

"ooooh. That sounds really cool. What kind of shops to they have?"

He rolled his eyes. "the usual shops I guess."

I laughed. "Come on. Shopping isn't that bad. Its actually pretty fun."

"sure it is….." The whole ride to downtown we were debating whether shopping was cool or not. I think I won, but then again, he put up a pretty good argument.

As we arrived I gasped. The downtown, was just breathtaking with its skyscrapers, and glistening glass windows. Many people were just casually strolling, ready to go home and relax. The sun had set and the moon and stars were gleaming brightly. It really was a "computer screensaver" worthy picture.

Cam parked the car, and as soon as I got out I felt a chill run down my back. I don't remember it being SO cold. Cam saw that I forgot my jacket, and I watched him shrug his black jacket off and hand it o me. I slipped it on and snuggled inside it. It smelt like his sweet and spicy sandalwood cologne. It smelt great.

"Thanks, I kind of forgot my jacket." I mumbled.

"I was kind of happy you forgot it. I was dying for you to wear my jacket."

He said it in such a cheesy romantic way that I burst out laughing.

As we walked the streets of downtown, I stayed close to Cam in fear of getting lost. Cam must have sensed my feelings, cause his hand enclosed mine.

And we toured downtown, looked at shops, and climb skyscraper holding hands. The whole time. We had a lot of fun and I took a lot of pictures of the scenery.

On the drive home, I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know, Cam is carrying me bridal style up to my room. As he laid me down on my bed, he kissed my cheek. I wanted to thank him, for the amazing time, but I was too exhausted. I heard the door close gently, and I was alone in my bedroom, thinking about the past few hours. As I was getting to sleep, I totally forgot something.

His jacket.

I smiled and snuggled into it. It felt like he was in the room with me almost.

And I slept through the night comfortably and completely content.

**A/N: So how was it? Please review. The next chapter is going to be Massington and I will only put it up if I have some reviews. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED…it really meant a lot. Love to all my readers.**

**-Fizzypopgirl **


	9. Chapter 9

**Massie POV: **

I don't remember any part of the school day, except for the fact that I was nervous. I don't remember getting ready in the morning, or anything about what Claire said about her date with Cam. Heck, I even forgot to bring my school bag, unless Kevin hadn't constantly said, "Are you forgetting something Massie?".

I know I shouldn't be so nervous about hanging out with Derrick after school, But I couldn't help it. Like Claire, this was my first date too. I was actually pretty excited about hanging out with him, until Lunch time. When Alicia Rivera and her clan of girls had a little talk with me and Claire.

I remember sitting down at the table with Claire, and eating my veggie sandwich, when she decided to drop in and "Chill" with us. The first thing that I wanted to do was throw a piece of tomato at her, but under the given situation, I think it was a good thing I didn't.

"So, little birdie told me that you have a big date with Harrington. Is it true?" Her "too sweet and innocent" Voice just aggravated me.

"None of you business Alicia." I said coolly. So then Alicia got really smart and asked Claire, knowing she was the more weakest amongst us. With Claire's big blue eyes and sweet smile, who blamed her?

"How about you Claire, Cam couldn't stop telling the world about your date with him. I never would have seen you as _that_ kind of girl." When she saw Claire's body tense up, I could tell she hit jackpot.

"What do mean? What does "that" kind of girl mean?" Claire said, trying to muster up some confidence. I would have defended her but I was kind of interested in what Alicia had to say.

"Well," she began in her obnoxious voice, "Cam Fisher and Derrick Harington are the biggest players in the school. Everybody knows that." The red haired girl behind her nodded, and the blonde sporty looking one just started at the ground.

"I don't believe you." I heard myself say. "Your probably jealous that they chose us over you." Claire squeezed my hand gently. She was telling me "good one" in sister code.

"I knew you would say that, Here I got some pictures. If your interested or anything." I watch her pull out a wad of photographs and hand them to Claire, who reluctantly took them. I watched Claire's eyes widen as she flipped through them. And when it was my turn to see them, I had the same expression too.

There was Cam and Derrick. But they weren't alone. They must have been at some major party, cause surrounding them were girls. They either had their hands on a girls waist or kissing her neck or cheek. Alicia read our faces and gave a fake sympathetic smile.

"Its OK, most new girls fall for them anyway. Its my duty to send the message out." the girls behind her giggled in their palms as if she said the joke of the year. But I didn't really notice them. I was looking at Claire. Her face was turning pink, which means she was….mad. Something I barely saw Claire become. She was mostly laid back and calm. I turned to Alicia.

"Thanks, but I think we can decide who to go out with, or who we shouldn't. But we appreciate you caring." I gave her a little wave to indicate that we were ending the conversation, and her face slightly dropped.

"LBRs" I heard her mutter under her breath before she left our table.

I didn't know what to do. For starters I was going to confront Derrick and give him a piece of my mind. I looked at Claire. She was thinking about something and biting her lip.

"You alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"yeah, its just….I really liked Cam. He seemed so sweet, and nice….and so unlike all the other guys I met. Do you think everything he said was just a lie?" She sounded so sad. I put a hand around her shoulder.

"Who needs them Claire. Remember what I said? ALL guys are like that. In the end they are all fakes. Forget those jerks. Leave them to me." She smiled a little after that, but throughout the whole lunch period and PE she was quiet and reluctant.

Not that I wasn't. I can control emotions better than Claire. And I wasn't sad, or depressed. I was angry. How dare they think we are some fresh meat? they just took advantage of us. As I thought more and more about it, my blood boiled. I curled my fists so the my nails dug deep in my palm. Claire saw my sudden rage, and I felt her cold hands unclasp my fists.

"Mass? Are you still mad about Derrick?" She asked softly.

"Hell yes. But don't you worry. Massie Block can not be taken advantage of like that. Consequences must be put in play." And for the first time since lunch, Claire's face was turned into a genuine smile. I felt a little better.

As the end of school bell rang, I was suddenly excited. Not only because school was ending, and we had we had figure skating after…but because I was finally going to confront Derrick Harington and get some answers.

**A/n: Cliffy! I was so tempted to write Derrick and Massie's encounter, but I needed a cliff hanger so…voile! Anyway, That chapter will be put up as soon as I get enough reviews. The drama only just begins here. REVIEW and more REVIEWS please… (not to sound like those fussy authors who just NEED reviews or anything…reviews make me HAPPY) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Claire POV:**

After Alicia told me about Cam's hidden identity I couldn't think straight. My mind had so many questions. I didn't know where to begin. Was Cam really a …player? I didn't what to think about that. Truth be told, I really liked him. I felt a connection to him…something I haven't felt in any guy in my life. A small part of me refused to believe Alicia. But something's you cant deny. I mean….come on! She showed us pictures and that's enough proof already. I remember when Alicia told me I was mad….really mad. After a while that anger was replaced by hurt. A severe case of it too. My heart ached for somebody I didn't even know that well. Somebody I couldn't really hide from considering he had all my classes.

At the end of the day I decided not to attend Soccer. Not because HE was there, but because I honestly wasn't in the mood. I made a promise to myself to attend figure skating though, because, that's the one sport that relaxed me.

I told Massie that I wasn't going to soccer practice, and I expected her to come with me. But she said she had some un attended business to finish. Oh, how bad I felt for Derrick.

As I ran past the soccer field to walk home, I heard Cam calling my name, but I ignored him. I didn't need to talk to him. Nothing was left to say. As I was making my way up to the park where I was going to just sit and relax, I heard movement behind me and turned my head to see Cam Fisher jogging to catch up. I mentally groaned before picking up my pace. When I reached the park, I made my way to the patch of trees in the back, hoping he got the picture that I wanted to be alone. Apparently not.

"Claire, wait up. Quit running so fast." I heard him panting just as I slowed down.

I lost it. I sure as hell wasn't going to slow down for him. How dare he…that obnoxious loser face jerk. _Calm down_. I told myself.

"Whats wrong Claire?" I heard him ask.

"Leave me alone Fisher. What part of me running away didn't make any sense?" I snapped at him. As I said this I saw his facial expression change from happy to down right confused. Was I doing the right thing?

**Cam POV:**

I could tell Claire was mad at me. After lunch she barely said a single word to me, and hardly looked in my direction. I racked my brain. I don't remember hurting or offending her in anyway. After school when we were waiting for coach to come to soccer practice, I saw her run away. Curious, I ran after her. And boy, can that girl run. But when I chased her to the park, she got mad. Her face was red and her blue eyes were the color of the sea during a storm.

"Leave me alone Fisher. What part of me running away didn't make any sense?"

She snapped at me.

"Wait…what? Whats wrong.?" I asked completely bewildered.

"Don't play stupid with me. Alicia told me everything. About you being a ….. " She came to an abrupt stop. I still couldn't get over the fact that sweet and innocent Claire Lyons was angry with me. Then I heard Alicia's name and Reality struck.

I knew Alicia must have done something. I just knew it.

"About me being a what?"

"You know what…."

"No Claire, I don't know. Care to enlighten me."

"A player Cam. A flipping player. She showed me all those pictures and…..Why didn't you tell me? I liked you. A lot. And you totally just…. You know what Cam forget it."

ME? A player? What was she talking about. I was getting mad. What the heck is he talking about. Alicia doesn't know what she was saying, and Claire of all people believed her. Claire rolled her eyes, and started to walk away.

I grabbed her hand.

"Wait, your not leaving until I get some answers."

"No Cam , leave me alone." She pleaded. Did I really hurt her that badly.?

"No, Claire. Please let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain."

"Yes there is Claire, I am not a player."

"Don't lie to me. Alicia showed me pictures with you and some random girls. How can anyone not call that being a player. You hit on some girls at a party, then you ask me out thinking that I'm going to fall into your clutches. Who know how many other girls your with." She had tears welling in her eyes, and I felt like wiping them off.

"Claire, what are you talking about. I haven't dated a girl in my life. You are my first girl.. I promise. " She looked at me as if she was going to believe me. Then she turned around and started to run back to her house.

I felt mad. I told her she was my only girl and she was running away. I caught up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Fine, you know what Claire…. Run. I don't care. If you wont believe me when I say I'm not a player, then be it. Running away from me, however, Is a sign of being a coward. Where are you going… to your mom and dad. Cause they are not going to help you." I think the last part was a little to harsh, but at that point I was just babbling stuff.

I must have hit a soft spot, cause tears were sliding on her cheeks and onto her shirt.

"My parents are DEAD." were the last things I heard before she ran to her house.

I made her cry. Not a little cry. But a big cry. I felt terrible. I didn't know Claire was adopted. I wanted to cradle her in my chest until she stopped crying. What was wrong with me? I know her for barely 3 days, and she already hates me, or is scared of me because she thinks I am going to make her cry again or something.

On my way home I decided 2 things. I was going to apologize to Claire. And whoop Alicia's ass for starting things between us. I sighed. 10th grade is just fantastic.

**A/N: Thanks for everybody who reviewed …I am honored! **

**Next Chapter: Massie and Derricks encounter.**

**Some possible Clam.**

**This time I am seriously only going to update if I get some reviews. Please with chocolate sprinkles on the top! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: The reviews made me so happy that I decided to do another chapter. Thanks to every single reader… you are all awesome!**

Massie POV:

I felt kind of jumpy as I made my way to the Soccer Field. What would Derrick say when I tell him off? Probably flick me off like I'm just another girl on his "list" of girls. That made me so angry. Claire was still mad with the whole incident as well so she told me she was going to go home right after school ends. I made her come to skating though, cause then I wouldn't have anybody to go there with.

I sat down on one of the bleachers as I waited for all the people to arrive. I saw Derrick wave at me, but I looked away pointedly. No way was I going to fall for him cute smile, and adorable brown eyes…._oh my GAWD _where was I going with this. I was supposed to be mad at him….not admiring him from a distance. I mentally slapped myself.

Throughout the soccer practice, I always ignored him. And Cam. But mostly him. He tried to talk to me, but I always busied myself in something more interesting than him... Like my nails. Or the piece of grass. We were even playing a soccer match, and I refused to pass the ball to him. After that, I think he found out that I was giving him the cold shoulder. Smart one isn't he? At the end of practice I was so tired, but in a way I wasn't. I mean… I needed all the energy I can get to settle things with _him_.

I tied my hair up and picked my soccer bag, and was about to make my way to Derrick, but lo and behold, he was right in front of me. I took a deep breath, hoping the sudden intake of oxygen would make me feel more confident. It did. Kind of. OK maybe not, but who blamed me. I was about to start a fight (kind of) with one of OCD's hottest guys. Someone I barely knew until like a few days ago.

"Hey Massie." he said unsurely. Was he scared of me?

"umm, hi." I responded flatly.

"Are we still on for today?"

"No."

"Wait… why?"

"I wouldn't want to take up much of your schedule. Don't you have to make room for all the other girls too?" I said snidely.

"What other girls? Massie, what are you talking about?"

I wanted to scream in agitation.

"Don't play dumb blonde with me Harington. I Know EVERYTHING about you."

"So…..whats my favorite color?" he said jokingly. I don't believe this. He was mocking me. Anger boiled, and I watched him back away.

"Alicia told me Derrick. She told me and Claire about you and Cam. Don't pretend to be something you're not ok?" I rolled my eyes and was about to walk away, but he grabbed my waist to hold me back. I tried to get out from him python grip but I wasn't as strong.

"Derrick, let go. I have to go to skating." I struggled a little but he held me more firmly.

"No Massie, not until you tell me why your mad at me. I wont budge until then."

I kept quiet. I looked at his hands, which were still around my waist, trying to see if he had a weak point. I couldn't exactly find one though. I don't know how long we just stayed there quietly… but it felt like ages. Derrick sighed impatiently.

"Come on Mass, tell me whats bothering you."

I gritted my teeth. "First of all Derrick, only FRIENDS call me Mass. Second of all, fine. If you really don't know why I am mad at you then I will tell you why."

"Go on."

"You're a player."

He stared at me for a second. Then started to laugh. His grip on my waist loosened and he clutched his stomach. Laughing. At me. When I just called him a player.

"wh-why would you say that?" He asked between laughter. When he saw that I was being serious, he immediately stopped laughing. I don't know what my face must have read, but I was feeling ..hurt. Was I just a joke to him? He played with my feelings, and is LAUGHING about it. He obviously didn't care.

"You know what Derrick.. You are a mistake. Alicia told me all about you. And she showed me the picture. You know… the one with you and Cam at a party. With a bunch of girls. Do me a favor… tell Cam to stay away from Claire, and YOU stay away from me. I already have enough going on in my life as it is. I don't need more drama."

With that I gave one last look into his brown eyes, and I ran to Kevin's car which was waiting for me out in the parking lot. I didn't know Derrick that much…. But when I yelled at him it felt like I was loosing a friend. Someone important. I reminded myself that I didn't do anything wrong though. It made me feel a little bit better.

"Are you OK? Where is Claire" I heard Kevin ask as I got into the car.

"Yeah I'm ok. Claire wasn't feeling well, so she left for home."

Like the over protective big brother Kevin is, he bombarded me with questions about Claire's health. I didn't have the heart to tell him someone broke her heart (as cheesy as it sounds.) I know for a fact Kevin would put Derrick AND Cam on his hate list and ruin their lives for hurting us. But that wasn't necessary.

As we drove home, I was reminded of Derrick. How sad his face looked. I didn't think I hurt him that bad. He hurt me more honestly.

I needed a nap.

**Derrick POV:**

I have absolutely no idea what happened to Massie. She ignored me throughout practice, and barely made any eye contact with me either. I could tell she was mad at me, or something or someone was bothering her. During soccer practice I couldn't keep my eyes of her. The way her hair sort of flew in the wind. How her leg muscles tensed whenever she was sprinting, or how her mouth always formed this cute "o" when she was panting. She was just perfect.

Until I found out she was mad at me cause I was a player. Which certainly was news to me. She even called Cam a player too. Which is wrong, because me and Cam haven't dated any girl in all of our life. I think I laughed a little, but when I found out she was serious about the whole "player" thing I shut up.

Then I heard Alicia's name, and understood why Massie was so mad. I mean, who knows what she told them about us. I watched Massie run to her car feeling… depressed. The one girl I liked and Alicia took her away from me. Just like that. I wonder what Cam was doing. I bet Claire said Cam was a player too. Poor Cam.

MY life Is such a mess.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry for such a short Derrick POV. Its going to get better though. PLEASE review for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CLAIRE POV:**

I felt the curve of my skates glide gracefully against the ice, as I made a graceful jump and landed on one foot. Over the past few years I learnt that skating was a great sport. Not only physically, but emotionally. It made me feel peaceful, and at home whenever I was on the ice. With each push on my polished skates I gained momentum. And with every second of momentum, I find myself closer and closer to being in the air. But like everything else in this world, what goes up must come down. So I find myself back on the ice. Remembering the jump I made. I know its confusing but you have to actually have experience on the ice to understand. Its almost like an inside joke. Almost.

Mom got us a personal trainer, when she saw that me and Massie had potential. And I thought it was going to be like boot camp, except for skating. But it wasn't. The coach is really nice. She is like the best in the world at skating. You would want to watch her all day. She just turned 31, but her abilities on ice is still surprisingly intact.

As I landed another jump, I saw Massie fall on the ice. She did a loud groan as she struggled to get back up. For the first time in a while, I found myself doubled over laughing. Massie stuck her tongue out at me.

"Just because someone skates, does NAWT mean that they are as perfect as you are at it. Besides, I merely slipped. It was pretty graceful now that I think about it."

I giggled.

"Only you can "fall" gracefully. The attempt at jumping was good though."

"I Know right" She added excitedly, "I actually think I'm getting the hang of the jumps now. I really don't know how you do it Claire. Jumping is the only thing I don't get."

I shrugged modestly. Just then I heard our coach blow the whistle indicating class was over. I sighed sadly. I hated it when class was over, cause now I have to go back to reality. Not my lalaland where everything was going smoothly. Cause it so wasn't. I still vividly remember the argument me and Cam had. What was it in his eyes that made me feel uncertain about him being a player?

Me and Massie were just free skating when Massie suddenly froze. I don't know why she just kept staring at the bleachers in shock. I followed her gaze.

_What was he doing here? What was CAM flipping doing here. How did he know where I was. What's Derrick doing here? What do I do. Run? Hide? Ignore them?_

I hoped Massie was thinking of the same questions. I usually turn to her in situations like these. But she was frozen too. She looked at me and silently mouthed "ignore them". I nodded my head and we continued laughing and skating. After a while we kind of forgot them. Kind of.

Even after half an hour of ignoring them, they were still there. What was so important that they had to tell us? Besides, After me and Cam's little conversation I think I made it pretty clear we were not going to talk to each other again. AND my feet were hurting for skating almost 4 hours straight.

Just then I heard the door to the ice skating ring bust open, and Kevin walk in. I thanked god silently, knowing that Kevin would probably be in a hurry and we wouldn't have to talk to them. I could tell Massie was relieved to. We both skated our way to where Kevin was standing.

"You guys, mom made me promise to bring you back before dinner. Its almost Dinner time. She's going to kill me." He whined.

I laughed.

"Sorry Kev, we lost track of time. We'll be in the car in a second."

He sighed impatiently.

As soon as I was back on the ground, I sat in a vacant seat and pulled my skates off. I slipped back my Steve Madden Black flats (Courtesy of Massie) and was about to make my way to Kevin, but a hand stopped me. I felt myself hyperventilate, knowing Cam was the one stopping me.

"Can you please let go of my hand. Kevin is running late and me and Massie have to go home." I said through gritted teeth. I searched the area for Massie and Kevin. They were already gone. Losers.

"Please Claire. Can I please talk to you."

"No Cam, I have to go."

He released his grip on my hand and headed for the door.

VICTORY! I thought. I grabbed my duffel bag and followed him out. But as soon as I was outside, and saw him talking to Kevin, I knew he still wasn't going to give up. I watched as Kevin high five Cam. Then to my horror, I watched him get in his car and drive off. Leaving me alone with Cam.

Cam walked over to me and I felt like dropping to my knees and begging him to let me go home.

"Claire, I Know you're mad at me right now, and you have every right to be"

I looked at my feet.

"I just wanted to say, that I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you earlier in the day. I didn't know…. About you parents. I'm sorry.

When I didn't say anything he continued.

"Also, I have no idea why you are calling me a player. Cause I am not. I promise on everything I own. Whatever Alicia told you was a lie. Whatever she showed you was a lie. You have to trust me."

I bit my lip. He sounded so…. Sincere. I looked up at him. His Blue and Green eyes were staring intently at me.

"Where did Kevin and Massie go?" I finally asked.

He seemed disappointed.

"Kevin went home. But don't worry I'll drop you off. And Massie is with Derrick. Are you still mad at me?"

I didn't answer him. I searched the parking lot for his car, and made my way to it silently. I felt kind of bad. As we were walking I felt Cam take my enormous duffel bag from my hands and carry it himself. I thanked him, but I don't think he heard me. When we got to the car I got in and Cam placed my duffel in the trunk.

The drive home was… awkward. That's the only word I can think of. He asked if I wanted anything to eat, I politely declined. Even though I was starving. As we were nearing the house he finally said something.

"You know Claire… I am not a bad person. Why are you pushing your self away like that?" His question really made me think. Why was I pushing myself away. I knew that answer. And I should have told him. SO I did.

"I don't want to be hurt Cam." Cam looked at me intently. He parked the Car in front of our iron gates.

"Claire, look at me." I forced my eyes to meet the familiar green blue. He made me feel safe, just as long as I kept looking. He lifted my face in his hands and whispered.

"I promise to never hurt you."

And it was happening. I was going to get my first kiss. Right now. I felt his face near mine. His minty breath could be felt and I could see his lips come closer and closer.

And it happened. His lips on mine. My hands tangled in his hair, and his hands cupping my cheeks lightly. I could stayed there forever. As we broke apart my hands never left his dark hair. And he traced the outside of my face with his index finger. I closed my eyes trying to soak in the feel of it.

"Am I forgiven now?"

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. I knew that my parents are inside waiting for an explanation as to why I was so late, but nothing mattered.

He got out of the car, and opened the door for me. As soon as I was about to leave he grabbed my hands, and pulled me close. He said something which I honestly couldn't remember.. Something about school. And he pecked me on the lips once and kissed both of my flushed cheeks. I wish he didn't have to go. All my anger toward him vanished. I waved good bye as he left the vicinity.

As I was walking back home, I was the happiest girl on earth. I did a little twirl before entering the house. I wonder how Massie was doing?

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review for the Massington next chapter. At least 10-15 would be lovely. THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Massie POV:**

I can't believe that Kevin actually agreed to this. My older brother just LET Derrick Harington waltz in and drive me who knows where…. Just because he was in a hurry. I mean, Claire wasn't even out of the skating rink. I felt a twinge of regret as I followed Derrick to his car (I stayed a good 6 feet away from him mind you). He opened the door, and I got in. Refusing to look him in the eye or thank him, I stubbornly slid in the passenger seat. This made him give a light chuckle and it took all my willpower to not just stalk out of the car and walk home. As he got in and started the engine, I could smell his Spicy cologne fill the car. Honestly it smelt great, but I silently tried to tell myself it didn't. I swear I am the most immature person there is.

The drive was silent, and the awkwardness aggravated me. It seared my brain and I felt like jumping out the window. Derrick must have noticed my uncomfortable posture because he gave me a weird look.

"Sorry, I don't usually feel this awkward around girls. I usually have something to say. Bu you…. You're different Massie Block."

I stiffened. I turned my body and watched him drive the car, one hand on the steering wheel the other casually out the window. I raised my eye brows. Was I different in a bad way? It was almost like he heard the question.

"Different in a good way. Its funny though… why did u call me a player?"

And just like that I felt humiliated; I know I shouldn't have jumped up on him like that. I can't just listen to people like that. Especially Alicia. I bit my lip and stared down at my lap, before having the guts to apologize.

"I'm….. I'm sorry Derrick." I blurted out suddenly. "I Know I shouldn't have called you that without any proof, but it seemed pretty clear. Alicia showed me and Claire pictures and…. And I believed. I mean I know I should have known the picture was photo edited or whatever, but I couldn't think right. I was partly hurt, because I genuinely liked you. And I covered my hurt with anger. I'm sorry." The whole thing came out in a rush, and I barely realized what I was saying. I felt my cheeks grow red. I just poured my heart out to a guy I barely knew. What was wrong with me?

Suddenly, the car came to an abrupt halt. We were at this boardwalk place. Any other day I would have gotten out and admired the beauty of the place. But today was different. Derrick got out of the car and made his way to the edge of the board walk. I nervously followed him. We neared the area and it took my breath away. It was beautiful. Cold, but gorgeous. The lake was shimmering, and I saw ripples play along the outside of the rocks. Derrick was quietly looking out at the scenery and I was about to say something but he stopped me.

"You like me?"

That was his question. If I liked him.

"I gave you a paragraph speck about how sorry I am… and all you got was the part where I said I like you." I clamped a hand over my mouth. Crap. I just admitted I liked him.

He gave a soft laugh, He stepped closer to me and my heart pulsated. His face was coming nearer and nearer.

And then, I turned my face.

"I…. I can't. I'm sorry Derrick I am not ready for a relationship. Why don't we just stay friends?" I whispered,

Derrick stepped back and the magical moment was over. But I think I did the right thing.

"Sorry, that was way to forward of me. So… are we cool now."

I laughed.

"Yup, were cool." I stuck my hand out. "Friends?"

He gave me a goofy look and our hands met in a handshake.

"For life." He answered. I smiled happily.

On the way back to the house we talked a lot. About everything I could possibly think of. He was a great listener, and nonetheless he made me laugh a lot. He had this funny sense of humor. I was actually disappointed when we reached my house. He opened the door for me and I silently got out.

"So, here you are, home sweet home." He nodded once at me before leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Friends can do that. Thanks for the amazing evening Block" Was the last thing he said, before returning to his car and driving back home. I was just standing there. I felt the area of my cheek where he kissed. I was stunned.

As I was walking back to my house, I felt a load get off my chest. I felt worry free and was so excited to tell Clair about everything. I was equally excited to hear about her and Cam too. I ran up the drive way. Feeling better than I did in a long time.

**A/N: Sorry if it was too short. All these chapters are fillers to the main thing that's going to happen (It's a surprise!). Thanks to all my readers who reviewed. The next chapter is going to be published when I get at least 15 reviews. Please? The sooner you do the reviewing, the sooner I will publish it. 15 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**3 Months Later **

**Claire POV:**

So here I am 3 months later, sitting in English class with Cam next to me playing with his pencil. And… me and Cam are still not together. I mean if I had told people about our kiss then they would have thought we were. But were not. I told him a few days later (from the kiss) that it should be best that we were just friends. Me and Massie talked it over too. And after she told me about what happened with Derrick and her, I agreed. So me Massie, Cam, and Derrick are all just a group of friends. And were pretty close. We always hang out after school, and I have learnt to open up to Cam about everything. He was pretty cool about us just being friends.

But I knew he wanted more. And in a way I did to. But that's old news. I mean this happened 3 months ago. The professor's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"OK class, you will be receiving your tests back today, for those who did less than expected than I do offer tutoring. Come to me after class if you have any questions." He adjusted his glasses, and his face broke out into a small smile. He continued his speech, "Furthermore, after the tests have been handed out, I have a special announcement to make."

I twisted my bracelet around my wrist. I was slightly nervous about the test. I know I had passed with flying colors, but me and Cam had a bet you see. Whoever got the highest score, could get whatever they wanted from the other person. And I really wanted to win. Cam saw me playing with my bracelet and gave me a cocky smile.

"Nervous are we?" He smirked.

"I am absolutely not nervous Cam." I replied snidely.

"You can keep telling yourself that Lyons."

I smiled. The professor neared our table and shuffled through a stack of paper before handing us both our test papers. My breath caught.

"Cam, Claire. You both did exceedingly well. Congrats." He said. I thanked him before flipping my paper. A 97%. I sighed in relief. I turned my face towards Cam.

"What did YOU get Fisher?" I asked.

"You first." He replied.

"A 97%" I answered confidently. No way was Cam Fisher going to beat that.

"99," He said.

I gave him a weird look. "No I said 97 Cam."

"No Claire, I got a 99." He had this enormous grin on his face. My mouth was dropped in shock. I grabbed his test paper.

He was telling the truth. There was a big red 99 on his paper, and a sticker.

"How is that possible?" I said, more to myself than to him.

"Why the tone of shock? Isn't it obvious that I'm smarter?"

"No, you got lucky." I refused to let him taunt me like that.

"So you get to do whatever I say, am I correct?" I didn't answer him.

He flicked my side braid, and gave me a gentle tickle on my stomach. I giggled. He knew I was ticklish over there.

"That's better." He said.

"So, what do you want from me your majesty," I said in mock respect.

"I'll think about it." And he left me wondering what the heck he was thinking about. The professor cleared his throat loudly to get the class's attention.

"And now, to my special announcement." The class waited in anticipation. "This year, all 10th graders are going on a class trip to a beach in Florida," The class cheered. He cleared his throat again.

"It is an educational trip however. We will be going to a few museums, it was simply a coincidence that our hotel would be situated on the beach." I rolled my eyes. I know for a fact that nobody was actually going there for the education. I sure was not. I raised my hand, and the professors ayes landed on it.

"Yes Claire."

"Well, I was wondering how exactly we were going to get there and when exactly is this trip going to happen." I said in my most respectful voice.

"Good question Ms. Lyons. Well, we will be leaving this Monday, seeing as today is Friday, you will have a good 2 days in order to prepare. And you will be carpooling."

I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion. What did he mean by "carpooling"? He seemed to have read my face.

"Well, each student will be partnered up with another. The drive is only 5 to 6 hours. You are also allowed to pick you're partner. Maximum of 3 people in a car however, we don't want any confusion as to how many people are attending this trip, and have booked that many parking spots." The class cheered, because they were allowed to pick their own partners. A boy in the back raised his hand. He must have been new here. He was pretty decent looking, with Justin Beiber like hair and hazel eyes. Cam saw me looking and tightened his fist. I laughed mouthed the words "Jealous much". he refused to say anything to that.

"Excuse me sir," the boys voice continued. "I don't know anybody here that well, would it be OK for me to travel solo?" he had a deep voice. Not as attractive as Cam's. Not that I was going to tell Cam that.

"I'm sorry Jacob. We do not make any excuses. Not even for foreign exchange students." The professor told him quietly.

Jacob slumped in his seat. I felt so bad for him.

"OK class, there are 15 minutes left of class. Spend them wisely." He concluded his class and returned to his desk, probably grading papers. Cam rested his hand on my thigh, and I felt my heart beat wildly, just like it always does when he is near me.

"I got what I want from you. You know from the bet?" he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh yeah what?" I asked curiously.

"Come in my car. To the beach."

Honestly, I would have came if he had just asked me to. Not for the bet. But I pretended like it was a big deal, and bit my lip and twirled my hair in my hands as if I was thinking.

"Come on Claire. I'll treat you like a princess. It would be fun. AND you have to cause I won the bet." He sounded so desperate I laughed.

"Yes, Cam I will. But you have to do me something."

He was so happy that I said yes, His eyes were dancing. "Sure whatever you say."

"Let that new kid Jacob come with us. He doesn't know anybody. It would make me happy." I gave him a sweet look.

"no. sorry I just want it to be us." He answered quickly.

"It would make me VERY happy."

He didn't say anything. I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Cam, I like you better. Jacob isn't going to be competition."

"That's not… why would you…. OK fine. But he is in the back." He said moodily. I had a big smile on my face and I gave him a kiss on his cheek. Before he could respond I walked to Jacobs desk situated in the back.

"Hey, my name is Claire." I held out my hand.

His eyes widened when he saw me and he didn't shake my hand. I slowly put it down. Was he anti social or something?

"I'm sorry. I just…. You're dazzling you know that?" He responded realizing he forgot to shake my hand. My cheeks flushed, and I was hoping Cam didn't hear that.

"Thanks. We were wondering if you would like to carpool with us this Monday. If you want."

He gave me a questioning look.

"We?" He asked finally.

"Me and Cam. You know the guy with the dark brown hair in front?" I pointed to Cam who was laughing at something Chris Plovert said.

"Are you guys dating?" The question seemed so forward.

"No, were not. But me and him are pretty close. So is that a yes?" I asked.

He thought about it. And gave me a smile. "I would be delighted. Tell your buddy Cam, thanks a bunch." We finalized the details and I waved good bye and made my way back to Cam who stopped talking to Chris Plovert.

"Is he coming," He asked.

"Yup, he said thanks by the way. He called me dazzling. Isn't that so sweet?" I shouldn't have mentioned the last part, but it WAS sweet of him.

Cams face scrunched up.

"Fantastic. I'm glad he could make it." He said in annoyance. "And just for the record I think dazzling too. Does that make me sweet?"

I giggled and pinched his cheeks.

"Cam Fisher you are adorable when your jealous."

"I am not jealous, I am simply stating a fact." He replied and rubbed the spot I pinched. I laughed.

As the bell rang I made my to my last period. Gym. I was excited to tell Massie what happened. I already knew her and Derrick were going to be in the same car. That goes without her telling me. As I made my way out the door Cam grabbed my hand.

"Cam, I have class, you have class, what is so important that you cant tell me over the phone?" I groaned impatiently.

"I just want to say….. You're beautiful Lyons." He gave me crooked smile, kissed my cheek, and made his way to his next class. I watched his retreating body. Why does Cam have that affect on me, I have no idea. But all in all. I love the attention he gives me. It makes me feel so special. The way he looks at me, the way he talks with me, the way he always volunteers to carry my bag to every class… all of it just makes me love him more.

_Back up Claire… did you just say the "l" word? _I shook my head and ran to gym. I was not going to think too much about that. It was a simple slip of the tongue. I DON'T love him.

_You do you do you do_. My mind ranted in my head. _Shut up_. I told myself.

**A/N: I know I said I was going to wait for 15 reviews, but I needed this filler chapter in order to get to the main stuff. This time for real I am waiting for my 15 reviews. Thanks to everyone who did review. I loved them all! Massington and Clam next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Massie POV:**

So here am with I Claire, Sunday morning. In my room, Packing for the trip we have tomorrow. The only thing I am NOT looking forward to is getting up at 5:00 in the morning (because we leave with our carpooling partners at 6:30). Derrick asked for me to come with him and I gratefully accepted. I knew Cam was going to ask Claire first chance he got. I ran a hand through my messy hair and glanced at my packing list one last time.

"Claire…" I asked. She was placing things in her enormous Coach purse.

"Yeah" I watched her struggled to zip up the bag and laughed. She stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. Claire always managed to make herself look stupid on a daily basis. That's why everybody loves her so much.

"Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that our Biology teacher said to pack rain wear."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Cause its going to snow." I said sarcastically. I mean honestly. Why would you need to pack rain wear?

"I know that. It's just…. Our teacher never old us that."

"Well, I am telling you right now."

She gave a loud groan before unzipping her bag. She ran to the closet and came back with Gucci rain boots and a raincoat.

"There is no way that you're going to fit that with your stuff Claire." I said.

"Oh yeah. Is that a Challenge? Watch me Massie Block." Claire was also known for her continuous strive to win challenges. At least against me. After about 15 minutes of trying to fit everything in the bag she gave up. She sat on the bed and I watched her thinking. Whenever Claire was in her "thinking mode" She always bit her lip and played with whatever accessories she was wearing that day. Right now, she was playing with her pearl necklace. I smirked.

"Giving up are we?" I said happily.

Suddenly her eyes widened. She had obviously gotten an answer. She ran to the closet one last time and came back with an oversized coach purse. I watched in shock as stuffed everything in there. With a triumphant look she returned to the bed.

"I win" She sang.

"You cheated." I stated simply.

"No. you never said I had to fit it in that bag. You said with my stuff." She replied confidently.

I slapped my forehead. I knew she was going to find a way out of that one. Before Claire could gloat over her victory, my phone buzzed indicating I had a text message. I grabbed my phone and checked who it was.

It was Derrick. I quickly opened the message and read it.

**Derrick: Hey, wanna hang out mall? **

I looked around the room. We were done packing, and our parents wouldn't mind.

**Massie: Sure. **

**Derrick: Cool, bring Claire. Cam is here 2.**

**Massie: K. C U! **

**Derrick: I'll be waiting outside ur house in 10 min. **

I smiled. Claire was looking at me curiously.

"Was it Derrick?" She asked. I nodded.

"Are you going to tell me what he wanted?"

"We are going to the mall in exactly 10 minutes, Cam is there, so hurry up and change."

"Right. When is the last time you got ready in 10 minutes?"

"There is always a first for everything." I said excitedly.

She laughed and made her way to the closet. I followed her, thinking up the perfect outfit.

**10 minutes later….. **

I had to say, me and Claire looked stunning. We looked pretty natural since Claire preferred little, or no make up. When the door bell rang, I was about to go answer it but Kevin beat me to the door.

_Crap_

Ever since we told Kevin about the carpooling thing he was acting weird. I knew he was kind of overprotective (especially with Claire), but COME ON! I watched him open the door and I nearly swooned when I saw Derek. He had this white button down with a pair of jeans. His cologne hit me even from there. Claire muffled a laugh into her palm from seeing my reaction. I quickly straightened myself up and rushed myself and Claire to the door. Derek gave me a small smile and a wave. But he daren't do anything else while Kevin was watching. I peered around Derek and I saw Cam get out of his car and make his way to the front door. Claire stiffened, either from the fact she was nervous to be with Cam, or what Kevin was going to say with them.

You know that awkward moment where you dint know what to do? When time just completely stops and you're wrecking your brain to find something to say. This was exactly the moment. Me, Claire, and Kevin inside the house. Derrick and Cam outside the house.

"Can I talk to you guys privately?" Kevin's voice brought me back to reality. Derek and Cam quickly nodded, not wanting to disobey him or anything. Kevin looked at me and Claire.

"You 2 should sit back in the living room." It was not a command or anything, but with Kevin, its best if you listen. Me and Claire quietly snuck back into the living room. Not before I saw Cam give Claire's hand a gentle squeeze. I smiled at the thought of a guy other than Kevin even touching my sister. It was absurd.

_Please God, don't let Kevin embarrass us in front of them. Please? I prayed silently._

**Derrick POV:**

I knew this day was going to come. I should have known. Massie's brother was going to question us. To see if were worthy for his sisters or whatever. I knew I looked calm and collected outside, but inside I was hyperventilating. I gave a glance at Cam who was lounging casually on one of the couches in the room. I tried my best to follow his pursuit. I looked like nothing less than an idiot. Kevin cleared his throat.

"I wanted to thank you guys." He started.

_Whoa Back up.__ We aren't going to bombarded with questions? Why was he thanking us?_

"Its just, I don't think I have seen my sisters with the male species since forever. I was shocked when they said they had gotten a ride with you two" He eyed both of us and I felt a sigh of relief.

"No problem," I said nonchalantly. "We like them." Cam nodded in agreement. Kevin smiled and turned his body to face Cam.

"Listen Fisher, Claire is terrified of thunderstorms. Terrified. Weather says there's going to be a lot of them this week. Take care of her."

"I promise I will." He said solemnly. Kevin turned to me.

"Massie….. I don't believe she is scared of anything. Watch her anyway." 

I laughed at that one. I knew Massie had a sensitive side somewhere. I was determined to find it out this trip.

I don't know how long we 3 were talking about the girls, but it was a while. We didn't even go to the mall. When we came out of the room both of the girls were sound asleep on the couches. Kevin motioned for us to let them sleep. Before we made our way back home in Cam's car, I took a dare to glance at Massie.

She looked beautiful. Her dark hair was falling on her face and I could see her chest move up and down in rhythm oh her heart. Her eyes fluttered. I watched her rub her eyes and look around. Her eyes met mine. She gave me a soft smile and I returned the gesture. I left before we could do anything else, because Kevin was still watching.

This was going to be one heck of a trip.

**A/N: I got 13 reviews for both chapters! Thanks! Tomorrow is the big trip and I am so excited to write about it. Romance + Drama =? Well you're just going to wait and see. Please review! The sooner the better. Here are some questions you could answer:**

**-Whose the guys making Derrick Harrington jealous? **

**-What are Massie's secrets (Ex: Fears. Hidden secrets?)**

**-What stuff could happen in the car ride?**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cam POV:**

I honestly don't think I would have been able to get out of bed so early in the morning, without the reason for seeing Claire. I took a nice long shower and changed into some comfortable jeans and t-shirt. I didn't want to be uncomfortable in the car or anything. The only thing holding me back from looking forward to the day was the fact I had to pick up that new kid, Jacob. I know he was new and all, but hitting on Claire IN FRONT of me just made me feel like punching him. … Okay. Fine. Maybe he didn't say anything wrong, but he tried to lure her in.

_She wouldn't go for a guy like that. Relax. _I tried to tell myself.

As I made my way to the car, I left my parents a note, just to make sure they knew the trip was today and not some other day. Not like they would notice me gone. My dad's always with his business, and my mom runs some model industry. I would rather have them than the money they get, but they could care less about me and Harris.

I decided to text Derrick. Just in case he didn't get up when my phone rang indicating I had a text message. I unlocked my iphone and glanced at the message. It was Josh.

**Josh: Hey man. Who r u carpooling w/?**

I sighed. I didn't understand why Josh cares so much about whats in my personal life. He knows I'm with Claire… why does he act so stupid?

**Cam: w/ Claire.**

**Josh: Always get the hotties don't u Cammy?**

**Cam: There attracted to me Joshy.**

I laughed at Josh nonetheless. We have a weird friendship. But its better than being hated by him. I checked the time. I was running a tad bit behind schedule. I decided to text derrick in the car. I ran to the car and started the engine.

I unlocked my phone the second time this day.

**Cam: D! R U awake?**

I waited a good 5 minutes before getting an answer.

**Derrick: Of course. Gotta look my best 4 the ladies.**

I rolled my eyes. Knowing him he probably just woke up. He could thank me for the alarm later.

As I neared Claire's house I wondered what I should do. Should I call her? Text her that I'm outside? Chill in front of her house until she realizes I was outside?

Thankfully, I saw the door open and I saw Claire step out with a suitcase and purse. I ran out to help her carry it.

"Thanks Cam." She said as she struggled to zip her now unzipped purse. I chuckled.

"I don't think I can carry all this stuff, I was thinking along the lines of a forklift." I joked. She made a sour face.

"You're real funny Fisher." I was about to give her a casual hug when her parents and Kevin came out.

"Claire honey, did you pack everything? Raincoat? How about an extra sweater? And your sunscreen?" Claire's mom was obviously worried. Claire gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes mom. I checked and double checked. I am 100% sure I have everything I need."

Her mom calmed down after that. I think she just realized that I was there. She enveloped me in a hug. Most average teenagers would feel awkward, but not me. I barely got a hug from my own mom, Claire's mom made me feel like I was part of the family.

"Take care of her." She said before making her way to the door. I nodded and stuck my hand out to meet Claire's father. He retuned the gesture.

"She's all yours." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and Claire kissed him on the cheek.

Kevin was the last one to leave. He took Claire in a hug and squeezed her tightly before turning to me.

"Don't let her do anything stupid.. Okay?" He sounded so serious. I laughed at Claire's facial expression before promising not to let her get in trouble.

After we had said all her good byes, I hauled Claire's stuff into the trunk. As I entered the car, Claire was already situated in the passenger seat, her seatbelt on and her purse between her legs. She seemed kind of nervous.

"You Okay?"

She looked at me before nodding.

"Its my first time away from home. That's all"

Before I started the engine I grabbed her hands. She seemed shocked, but held my hands tightly nonetheless.

"We are going to have fun. Don't worry about a thing." She smiled gratefully before her expression turned into fear.

"OMG I don't know where Jacob lives!" She opened her purse and took out her cell phone.

"I guess I have to text him." I pressed my foot on the accelerator, touching 70 MPH.

"Slow down Cam."

"You have his number?"

She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, I have his number. Whats the harm in that?"

"Nothing, its just you barely know him Claire. What if he's a rapist?"

I expected Claire to object, instead she started laughing.

"whats so funny? I'm being serious you know."

"I know its just…. Cam Fisher I promise if he ever tries to pull a move on me I will call you ASAP."

"Good." I didn't know what else to say.

Claire glanced at her phone as soon as she got a buzz.

"OK, he lives 5 minutes from you're house. Take a right on Gaston Road, and take a left after .9 of a mile."

I groaned. That was only 2 minutes from where we were. I was really hoping he lived in a another city. Claire read my face.

"Be nice Cam. Please?"

"Boy scouts honor I will not physically or verbally assault the poor kid."

Claire smiled before looking out the window.

When we arrived at the destination, Jacob was already outside with his bag. Claire jumped out the car to give him a hug. I jumped out the car so I could put his bags away, and quickly make him sit in the back seat, so he could be 3 feet away from Claire.

"Thanks for the lift." He said politely. I forced a smile.

"No problem." I heaved his bags into the trunk and sat down in the car once again.

Claire and Jacob both sat down.

"Should we get something to eat, maybe McDonalds before we hit the road?"

I asked both of them.

Claire answered first, "Nope, McDonalds Is 5 pounds on a plate,"

Jacob laughed and we agreed to eat after a few hours of driving.

As Claire and Jacob carried conversation, I felt myself getting more angry. I felt out casted. Each time Claire would laugh at something Jacob said, I gripped the steering wheel harder.

This was going to be one heck of a car ride. All I'm saying Is, he next time me and Jacob have a conversation, I am going to tell him straight out that Claire is Mine. End of discussion.

**Claire POV:**

I noticed throughout the car ride how quiet Cam was. Sometimes I tried my best to include him in a conversation, but he would answer in one word sentences.

Jacob however, had a lot to say. We talked about everything, and I genuinely enjoyed his company. He made me laugh, and I made him laugh. The only thing making me feel uncomfortable was Cam's hostile look and death grip on the steering wheel.

After about 3 hours of driving me and Jacob talked our hearts of. And I was tired. I lay my head back on the soft leather seats, and watched as it started to drizzle. I watched the drops join together on my window pane. And I knew it was going to happen. A thunder storm. I closed my eyes and after a while I fell into a deep and uncomfortable slumber. Wishing more than anything I could block out the rumbles of thunder that was surrounding my ears.

I woke up. And the thunder was there again. I tried so hard to ignore it. I pulled my iPod out and listened to that, but I was still aware of the lightening that kept striking.

I remember when I was small, I used to be terrified of thunderstorms. I still am, and I know I will always be. I don't know what I was so scared about. I was in a nice heated car, with 2 males, and my iPod. Why was I so terrified.

And then his hand touched mine. Cam had found his way to my hand and was holding it tightly. He must have known I was scared. Probably by my facial expression. Regardless, it made me feel safe. Like the thunder was just a far away happening.

"Are you OK?" His soft gentle voice made me feel…. Calm. I barely nodded. I held his hand as the thundering increased. He squeezed it gently. I lay my head back down on the seat, content and totally peaceful. Cause Cam was here with me. He wouldn't let anything happen. I trusted him.

And I was in a deep sleep. I didn't even notice the next 2 hours pass by. All I know was that I was going to be OK. That's all that mattered.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Massington is next chapter. If you have any ideas please feel free to share them with me. I love all of my readers! Please review, it would make me feel very happy. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Massie POV:**  
>Make up .check .extra clothes ..check .. Credit card check obviously .. License check .. Not that I would be needing that. I made a mental check list in my head, making sure I was 100% prepared for the trip. I was pretty sure I had everything necessary, plus a few extra items.<p>

OK. Fine. Maybe I over packed it a bit. But better safe than sorry like my dear mother would tell me. I heard a knock on my bedroom door, and rushed to open it, hoping that it was Inez with some breakfast. But it wasn't . I opened the door to find an Excited Claire.

"Good Morning." She said.

"Morning, what are you doing here?" She made a fake sad face.

"Not happy to see me or something. I would think I made your day just by showing up."

I had to laugh.

"Actually, she continued, I m leaving right now. Cam texted me that he was going to be here in 2 minutes . I thought I would say good-bye."

I enveloped her in a tight hug.

"How sweet of you Claire. don t do anything TOO dumb.. Kay?" I watched Claire bite her lip.. Something she does when she is confused.

"What do people think I m going to do? Jump out of Cam s car?" She shook her head and gave me a final wave before rushing down the spiral stairs. I laughed and mentally reminded myself to tell Derrick about Claire. It was a great conversation starter. I mean Claire has at least a billion topics just about her.

My phone buzzed twice. I had a new text message.

**Derrick: Morning. Got some beauty sleep?**

I smiled.

**Massie: Obv. Wen r u picking me up?**

**Derrick: 5 min.**

**Massie: K, C U in 5 min.**

**Derrick: Lookin forward 2 it.**

I dropped my phone in my purse and called my dad to help me with my bags, which probably weighed about 65 pounds each. Give or take a little.

Through out the walk downstairs, my mom and dad were bombarding me with rules and regulations. Stranger Danger and that crap. I rolled my eyes as my mom was telling me it s a big world and there are some mean people out there.

Honestly. Their acting like I m heading into a battlefield. I guess parents are parents, no matter how old you get.

As we neared the front door, I peered out the window and saw Derrick s car parked outside. I watched him get out of the car. My brain froze.

No no no no no. I gave my parents a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran out the door, shutting it tight behind me. There was no way Derrick was about to meet my overly protective parents. NO way.

Derrick saw me ran out to the car, and gave me a confused look.

"why are you in such a hurry? Shouldn t I at least meet your parents?"

"Nope. No need. I mean we are in a hurry right? We should get going. Like right now."

I gave him a quick hug and got into his warm car. He slid into the drivers seat and started the engine.

"I don t think it would look good of me to take you 5 hours away, and not tell your parents". He seemed so concerned. Ah-dorable.

"Don t worry, they were .. Busy anyway. Enough of that, whats up?" I was so eager to change the subject. I bet he could tell. He didn t push it thankfully.

"Nothing much. Ready for the 5 hour drive?"

"Yup. I was really looking forward to It. The view from the car Is going to be amazing. Were going to be passing so many tourist spots". I was a little bit over enthusiastic at this point.

Derrick was quiet for a minute.

"You wanna know the reason why I am looking forward for this trip?"

Perplexed, I gave him a random answer. "To look at the view too?"

He shook his head. I m looking forward to this trip because I get more time to hang out with you. He said it so straight forward, that I couldn't help but blush. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Only Derrick Harrington could make me feel like that. No one else had his.. Charm. And good looks. And sense of humor. And .

I let my thoughts flow off.

I don t GET me sometimes.

**Derrick POV:**

I knew what I told her must have been too straightforward. But it was the truth. And I felt my self obligated to give her at least that much. I bet every guy who knew her fell in love the second they saw her. I sure knew I did. But she didn t want that. She wanted to be friends. The trip was a chance for me to prove myself to her. I wanted to be more than friends. I want to be with her.

I guess I was kind of thinking to far into the game. But its been 3 months and I have gotten absolutely no where. We are still friends. But instead of friends, we were best friends. I guess it s a working progress.

Throughout the ride me and Massie talked and laughed. She told me some funny stories about Claire, and I genuinely wanted to get to know her, as a friend. I told her some funny stories about Cam.

After a while we started talking about our personal lives. I told her things I haven t told anybody. Like how I wish I was as perfect as my big sister. How I was always the little one in the family. She was an amazing listener. She told me some stuff about her. But I could tell she was holding back on some stuff. But I didn t want to push her. If she wasn't comfortable with me, like I was with her, I could wait. I don t want her to think I m nosy or anything.

3 hours into the drive, she fell into a deep sleep. Sometimes I would dart a glance at her sleeping figure. The way a strand of hair was lying freely on the side of her face. The way chest would rise and fall with every take of breath.

Sometimes her eye lashes would flutter, and she would see where she was, realize I was sitting next to her, and went back to sleep. She was just perfect. In every way. I knew she had built a wall, covering her from the world. That s why she was so confident. I was determined to break it.

I gave another glance and smiled. She looked so peaceful. It made me feel good.

God I sound exactly like Fisher. The romantic guy.

**A/N: I hope you liked that. I enjoyed reading all of those reviews and decided to update faster. Thanks to all of my lovely readers. You rock! If anyone is confused about the trip to the beach (in the story) its about 2 weeks long. Just incase anyone didn t know. OK THAT S ALL! I love you J please review. I would be very happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Claire POV:**

"Claire…. Claire…. Were here. You're gonna have to get up." I heard Cam's voice in my head. Realizing that he was trying to wake me up, I slowly got up from my sleeping position an drubbed my eyes. I was still tired. I ran a hand through my hair. Cam was looking at me expectantly. He handed me a water bottle which I took gratefully. I gulped down a few sips and handed it back to him. I ran a hand through my hair. I must look like a monster right now. My hair must have been all over the place. I felt kind of embarrassed.

"Sorry Lyons, but we have arrived at our destination." Cam had smile on his face and I smiled back.

"So…. Tell me Cam. Exactly how sexy do I look when my hair is in the shape of a hay stack."

He laughed.

"Extremely sexy." I wacked him lightly on the shoulder.

I opened the car door to see where we had arrived. We were currently parked in the parking lot of a extravagant hotel. It had a marble walk way and the entire building was a royal gold color. It was probably the most expensive hotel in a 15 mile radius. I closed my eyes and let the salty ocean wind hit my face and blow through my hair.

Cam was getting out belongings and Jacob had gotten out of the car.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" It took me a while to realize he was talking to me.

"Yeah… Its really something."

"Have you been here before?"

I shook my head, "Its my first time. I am really excited. Did you know they have a diving area, where you can play with dolphins?" I know I sounded like a 6 year old… but Come on! Dolphins are the cutest things in the world.

Jacob laughed. "I know that now. So who do you plan on sharing a room with in the hotel?"

I didn't even think of that. I bit my lip. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I know Massie would want to stay with Derrick. I prayed a silent prayer to the lord that he would let the teachers pick the hotel partners. It would save me a lot of time.

I heard Cam clear his throat.

"If you 2 aren't finished with your little conversation, I would like to tell you that the other students have arrived." Something in Cam's voice was annoyed. I wished I could tell him that I didn't like Jacob in that way. And that I liked him way better. But I couldn't. Cause we were just friends and nothing more. I was the one who decided that anyway. So I cant back down.

Just then I saw cars pile themselves into the parking lot. All the students had finally arrived. I saw Massie in Derrick's car and I waved excitedly at her. She smiled and waved back enthusiastically.

**20 minutes later.**

All the students had gotten out of there cars and situated their bags. I saw Massie and Derrick make their way to us. Massie was running excitedly to me where as Derrick was hauling all of the bags. I laughed when Massie jumped on me.

"I missed you Claire.!" She said happily.

"I missed you too Mass." She could tell something was bothering me, and I signaled her that I would tell her later. She seemed satisfied.

Derrick and Cam did this weird high five thing guys do, and Derrick gave a nod to acknowledge Jacob, who smiled in return. I really hope those 3 become friends. Like I really _really_ hope so.

"So have you guys decided on who you 're rooming with." Derrick asked.

Oh I could have pounded him right then and there if he wasn't my friend.

"I was actually thinking of asking Claire if she wouldn't mind," Said Jacob innocently. Everybody turned to see my reaction.

"Ummmm… look Mass. It's the teacher. I'm gonna go and ask him a question…. About… our…. Lunch schedule. " I made up what was most likely the worst excuse in the history of worst excuses and ran to the teacher and struck up a conversation about what were going to eat.

Kill me now.

**Cam POV:**

I had planned to ask Claire to be my room partner. But I guess Jacob beat me to it. I wanted to pound him, but I think I could get suspended for physical violence or something. When Jacob asked Claire, and she ran away, I felt a little bit happier. Maybe she didn't want to be with him. Maybe I still had a chance.

_Wait Cam….. You don't want her to think you're desperate or something. Why don't you ask Alicia to room with you. _

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

OK It was settled. I was going to ask Alicia Rivera to be my roommate.

I excused myself from the group and made my way to Alicia who was having some intense conversation about who-knows-what. She instantly stopped when she saw me coming.

"Hey Cam," She said.

"Hey Alicia. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

She made her lips turn upward into a semi smile, and put a hand on her hip.

"Anything you want Cammy." I really hated it when she called me that. I mean… I barely knew her. But I couldn't get away from the plan.

"You want to be my roommate?"

I swear, I think she literally blew over when I asked her that.

"Are you kidding? OF COURSE!" I sighed in relief. I knew she was going to say yes to my question, but a small part of me was still unsure.

I finalized the details, and when I was walking back to the group I could hear her squealing in delight with her friends. I smirked. Sometimes she was just too easy.

As I was nearing the group, I saw Claire's face. She looked….. Hurt. And almost shocked. Even Massie was staring at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but Claire held her back. Claire then turned to Jacob.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah."

"I would be delighted to share a room with you."

He smiled happily. Claire then started walking towards me.

"Yes Claire." I said. I mean we were still friends. She was the one who wanted that anyway.

"I just need my bags Cam." she grabbed both of her bags and made her way to Jacob.

So here is what I am thinking:

1. Me and Claire are still friends. Like she wanted.

2. Jacob and Claire are probably going to hit off well.

3. Claire doesn't like me, even though I am crazy for her.

4. I hope my "jealousy" plan works.

5. I'm so screwed.

**A/N: I really hoped you liked it. Thanks to all of my reviewers! You mean a lot. I know this chapter was kind of short and choppy. Sorry! Please review for ideas between Massie and Derrick. I would be very happy. The more you review, the faster the next chapter will be posted. THANKS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Claire POV:**

Fine. If Cam Fisher was going to play like that, than I can too. I honestly was going to ask him to be my partner but if he didn't want to then I guess I cant force it on him. I decided to ask Jacob instead. Well….. He already asked me so I guess that means I just had to say "yes".

The funny thing is that I felt hurt when Cam asked Alicia. I mean I knew we had agreed to just be friends, so it was his own choice to ask out her. I don't understand why I'm feeling so hurt. Because I shouldn't. Not at all, not one bit. Were supposed to be friends. I don't know how many times I have to keep reminding myself that.

When the Mr. Myner (The history teacher for some classes) announced that we were to move into the hotel and get our rooms in an orderly fashion, most students ran inside, hoping to get rooms on the higher level. Jacob looked at me.

"Claire…. Do you want me to get our room checked out?" He sounded unsure. Its like he was nervous of me or something. I gave him an appreciative smile.

"That would be lovely Jake. Thanks." He seemed pleased when I called him Jake. He made his way into the lobby of the hotel, while everybody else sort of hung out in the parking lot.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find a Solemn Cam looking at me.

"Can we talk?" Was all he said. I nodded and hoped that he wasn't about to talk about his relationship with Alicia.

"Claire… are you ok?" He asked me that question so many times I didn't even know why. I mean, he kind of hurt me and then he's asking me if I'm OK. Technically he didn't do anything wrong. If he likes Alicia then he can be in the same room as her. I looked up at him to answer his question.

"I'm fine Cam."

He looked happy.

"That's good. I thought you were mad at me or something. You know… cause of Alicia."

That hit my nerve point.

"what do you mean 'cause of Alicia'"

He looked taken aback.

"Its just, I thought you would be mad at me for asking her and not…." he let his words trail. But I already knew what he was about to say.

"Cam Fisher. When I said I wanted to be friends. I meant it. If you like Alicia fine. I don't care. We are going to be friends. And that's it."

"I didn't mean it like that Claire."

"What did you mean it like Cam? I was going to ask YOU to be my room buddy. Did you know that? Cause I didn't feel comfortable with anybody else. But I guess you had other thoughts." I felt like crying for some reason.

Because what I said was the truth. As double minded as I was about 'just being friends' with Cam, he was the only guy I feel comfortable with. He was the only person who knew I was scared of thunder storms. He was the only one who knew I was adopted. He knows what I'm allergic to. He knows what I like. That's why I wanted to be with Cam. Not because he was nice.. But because I felt safe with him. Like nothing could hurt me. I could be myself and not have to worry about not saying the right things at the right time.

The only reason I wanted to go on this trip was to stay with Cam, cause I thought it would be fun. But it wasn't going to be like that. He didn't look at me in that way. He probably likes Alicia. I mean it was pretty clear.

Cam was silent and looking at his shoes. He had nothing to say. But that's OK. If he didn't care. Then I wouldn't. I walked away from him and to Jacob who was eyeing us from afar. In his hands were the keys to the room.

"Are you OK?" where have I heard that phrase oh-so many times.

"I'm fine Jake. Lets go to our room, and freshen up." He agreed and kindly obliged to carry both of our bags. I wanted to help but he refused politely saying that it was his pleasure to be carrying my bag.

**10 minutes Later.**

The room was magnificent. It had a perfect balcony view of the entire beach. It had 2 queen sized beds and a large plasma TV, with a mini kitchen and a enormous bathroom, fully equipped with a Jacuzzi. I sighed happily and fell onto a bed. Jake walked slowly to the balcony and stood outside. He looked at me.

"me and my dad would come to the beach back home all the time. He would always pretend to try and toss me out the window." he smiled at some far off memory.

"Does your dad miss the beach?"

He looked at me.

"Claire…. The reason why we moved is because my dad died. In a car accident. Just 3 months ago."

I looked at him.

"I…I'm so sorry." I whispered. He gave me a sad smile.

"You cant change when somebody goes. No matter how hard you call them, they wont ever come back."

His words hit me. I walked over to the balcony where he was standing.

"My mom and dad both died when I was young. Me and my brother were in so many foster cares before someone decided to adopt us."

He held my hand.

"you're a very brave person."

I didn't know how to respond. I felt like crying. Remembering my parents was so difficult. I barely know how my mom looked like. I wish I could.

And we stood like that for who knows how long. Admiring the view. And even though I felt peaceful and content. Something was bothering me.

I wish Cam was here. I miss him. But I know he doesn't miss me. Probably cozying it up with Alicia. Images crossed my mind and I tried hard to ignore them. On the balcony next to me I saw a girl come out. I squinted hard trying to figure out who our neighbor was. And then when I saw her face, I ran inside.

Alicia Rivera and Cam Fisher were our neighbors. Fan-flipping-tastic.

**A/N: Hey I know I updated kind of fast, its because I needed to put out Claire's POV on what Cam did with asking Alicia. Please review :) It would make me a happy bunny!**

**Thanks again! Love to the world. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Derrick POV:**

Something was bothering Cam cause as soon as he came back from talking with Claire he was all quiet. I side glanced Massie, and she was looking intently at Claire. I don't think it took a genius to figure out something was going on between Cam and Claire. I took a deep breath, allowing the oxygen to go through my head. A good friend would obviously go ask what's wrong. But I didn't want to get all emotional and deep with him. That would be awkward. I felt a slight nudge on my arm. I looked to my right and saw a concerned Massie peering at my face.

"You should go talk to him." She said quietly.

I didn't hear her correctly. Or I was trying not to anyway.

"What?" I said dumbly. She gave me a look.

"Talk to Cam. Something's wrong and it would be weird if I went."

When I didn't say anything, she wrapped her arms around my waist in a bear hug.

"Please with a bunch of chocolate sprinkles on the top" She gave me a pleading look and I knew I couldn't deny her. I don't know anyone who could after she gave me that pouty face. I sighed and she knew she won. She squeezed me tighter and I had to tickle her to get me off. I walked over to Cam and Massie urged me on.

"Hey Cam." I said flatly. He looked up from the piece of ground that he was staring at.

"Hey Derrick, What's up?"

"You're asking me? I should be asking you…. What's wrong?"

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me.

"I made a wrong move with Claire." I swear the suspense was killing me.

"What did you do?"

"Well it started out in class when Claire insisted that we ask this new kid to carpool with us, and I said OK but I didn't want to. Then in the car ride those 2 were having a blast while I was being a grouch. And when we came here that guy asked Claire to be his roommate and Claire ran away like it was the hardest question. I mean, I would have asked her but I was busy with the bags. Anyway I got kind of mad that she had to think about that question, seeing as she knew me the longest, so I got mad and did something stupid and asked Alicia Rivera to be my roommate and then in the end Claire said the reason she ran away was because she wanted to ask me to be her partner, and seeing as I already asked Alicia she had no choice but to say yes to Jacob, and now I feel like a total ass whole for doing that to her. And I am getting absolutely no where with Claire." He took a deep breath when finishing and he looked at my face for some feedback.

OK What I did next wasn't the nicest thing in the world but I couldn't control it.

I burst out laughing. Like I was in hysterics, and Cam had to smack my back to get me to breath again.

"S-s-sorry." I said still recovering my sudden need to laugh. "Its just… what kind of smart ass move was that to ask out Alicia Rivera?"

He glared at me, "Like I said while I was _cuffing__my__heart__on__my__sleeve_ , I was not thinking correctly."

"I believe you." I said with a smirk. He hit my head.

"Owwwww."

"You deserve that, anyway, tell me what to do." He seemed so desperate which was not like Cam since he always ended up with the good girls anyway. I guess they all thought he was some bad boy or whatever.

Anyway back on track. I had to help him. I thought about it and suddenly a brilliant idea came to my mind.

"Nothing." I stated simply.

"I'm sorry…. But what kind of pathetic and lame idea is that?"

"It's not lame. Look…. You messed up." One look on Cam's face and I cracked another smile. "No point in denying it Cammy boy. All you need is to give her sometime and then in the next few days you'll be laughing and talking like old times."

He considered. "What about Jacob?"

"If Claire really liked you then no Jacob can replace you."

I was really good with this whole 'advice' thing. Cam seemed to buy it.

"I really hope you're correct on this Derrick."

"I'm always correct Cam."

"That's why you're doing so great in Math right?"

"There are always those few exceptions." I said with a goofy smile. We both cracked up.

I saw Alicia and her group making their way towards us. I heard Cam groan, and I excused myself before I was going to get caught up in all that drama.

Massie was right there and she had a happy smile on her face.

"Claire's fine." Was all she said and I filled her in on Cam. She nodded throughout the whole story.

"I really hope they won't stay mad at each other forever."

I agreed. That would really ruin my stay here.

"We should get going to our hotel."

She clapped her hands twice and I hauled both her bags inside the hotel. As I trailed behind her I really hoped that no guy would fall for Massie. I hoped that she wouldn't be falling for any other guys either.

**20 minutes later.**

"Its so pretty Derrick," was all Massie said. And I fully agreed with her. There were 2 decent sized beds and marble bathroom tiles. The balcony had a spectacular view of the beach.

Massie was putting all of her stuff in the closet.

"Don't mind if I put all my stuff in here do you Derrick?"

"Of course I don't Massie. I try hard not to pack my entire closet when were on less than a month vacations."

She laughed and tackled me onto the bed.

"Take that back."

"Nope." We were currently both on the bed, myself below Massie. I was holding her by the waist so she wouldn't fall over.

And time froze. Our faces were just centimeters apart. I could count every eyelash on her face. I felt her breath on me and strands of her hair was grazing my neck. She seemed kind of embarrassed. She mumbled a soft 'sorry' and went back to unpacking her things.

I didn't want things to get awkward. They just did. I watched Massie unpack.

"Need help?"

"No, I wouldn't want you to strain your arms unpacking my make up or anything." I heard the sarcastic jokey voice that I was used to. I sighed in relief. We were cool again.

I heard Massie's phone ring. She checked her text and her face lightened up.

"Derrick! There is going to be a pool party this evening. Everyone is coming!."

So I guess that was something to be happy about.

"Sounds like fun."

She quickly texted back a text message and she rummaged though her bag to find something. I walked over to where she was.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something to wear Derrick. Did you want me to show up to the pool party in sweatpants?"

"You look fine in anything. I mean I bet some people would think you're starting a trend or something."

She smiled happily. I guess for most girls that was a compliment. After a while I guess Massie found what she was looking for.

"What are you wearing?" She wagged her finger.

"You'll have to wait and see."

This girl had me on the edge.

**A/N:****I****guess****I****update****way****too****many****times.****That****'****s****cool.****I****love****writing.****Anyway****please****review!****The****next****chapter****is****the****pool****party.****Drama?****Definitely.****Don****'****t****miss****out****because****I****am****only****going****to****post****it****if****I****get****enough****reviews.****I****LOVE****YOU!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cam POV:**

I am officially the biggest loser in this entire universe. Not only did I hurt Claire Lyons, but now I am going to some pool party with Alicia Rivera. She didn't even ask me. It was like "Hey Cam were going to a pool party" and BAM.

So here I am now. Alicia is changing into different bathing suits to see which one spark my interest. So far, none of them.

"How about this one?" She came out of the bathroom for the 4th time and did a twirl in a hot pink bathing suit. I nodded and went back on to my lap top which was what was sitting on my lap at the moment. I didn't care if Alicia thought I liked her, because I don't. I want Claire.

Suddenly I heard a vaguely familiar laugh, which sounds like wind chimes. Perfect. Curious, I opened the balcony door and searched for that sound. MY heart did a 360 spin when I realized it was Claire.

Claire Lyons was my neighbor. And she was laughing at something Jacob was probably saying. Her beautiful blonde hair was floating in the wind, and I could tell she was having a good time. My hands curled into fists when Jacob took her by the waist and pretended to toss her out the rails. She shrieked and clung on to him.

I looked away and walked back into our suite, shutting the door tightly behind me. I closed my eyes, contemplating what to do next. I couldn't think straight. I was the one who met Claire on the first day of school. I was the one who caught her when she ran into me that day. I sat next to her in nearly every class. I took her out and gave her a tour of Westchester. I am the one who sincerely likes her. So why in the world am I here in a room with Alicia Rivera?

_Cause you have stupid ideas, and a big mouth._

I am really starting to hate myself. I heard the bathroom door open once again, and out came Alicia in yet another bathing suit. This time it was completely white.

"How does this one look on me?" She did a pose, and I gave a half hearted smile. She was so excited to be with me, I needed to show her some support.

"Yeah…. This one Is my favorite." I said quietly. She did this high pitch laugh.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me in white. My mom says its my signature color."

This was the reason why I don't like Alicia. She assumes way too much. I watched her do her usual strut to the bathroom to change and I was back on the bed with my lap top.

Alicia came out and lay her head on my shoulder. She didn't notice my discomfort at all. Instead she relaxed.

"What are you doing?" She asked sweetly.

"Checking my email."

"That's boring."

"I'm….. Sorry I guess."

"Its OK. Lets do something fun."

"Actually it was a long drive here, and I'm kind of tires."

"Claire Lyons must have been such a bore. You Cam you could have asked me to the car ride too."

"She was not a bore. She was fun." I said hastily. She rolled her eyes not believing me. She stayed with her head on my shoulder for a long 25 minutes for deciding she was done.

"Come on Cam, let's get ready." I glanced at the clock. It was only 5:00. Party didn't start until 6:00?

"But we still have an hour and a half."

"I know. It takes me a while to get ready you know." She jumped of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. I sighed. I didn't care what I wore. But I had to wear something. So I just picked of some swim shorts. I don't think you wear a t-shirt at the pool. Let alone in a pool party. After I was changed, I realized I only took like 5 minutes. I still had to wait on Alicia. Who was at the moment humming to herself in the bathroom, probably putting on make up.

I walked outside on the balcony. The beach looked perfect. And I would have loved to be here with Claire, but I guess I'm stuck with Alicia. I shouldn't be complaining, cause I kinda brought it onto myself.

Just then Claire stepped out of her room. I watched her close her eyes, and soak in the rays of sun light. Strands of hair floated around her head. She gripped the rails on the balcony and leaned forward, as if trying to be part of the wind. She seemed at such a peaceful state of mind. I guess she must have noticed my intense stare because she slowly turned around. Her eyes met mine, and we both froze. I didn't know whether to feel embarrassed for having her caught me mid-stare, or glad that she even looked my way. I watched the sides of her mouth turning upward, forming a small smile.

"Enjoying the view Cammy?" She asked. Seeing as our balcony's were pretty close, she didn't have to yell. I must have turned a deep shade of red. I still had the guts to answer her thankfully.

"Yeah, its beautiful." She nodded in agreement. If only she knew who I was talking about her. She glanced at her watch.

"I should get going, Me and Jake are going to the pool party soon. Are you coming?" I felt like jumping. Maybe me and her had a chance at this. Maybe I could make up for my "uncalled for" Move. Seeing when I didn't give an answer, she gave me a small wave, and I waved back half heartedly, praying her and Jake were just friends, and nothing more.

She slipped back inside her suite, and I did the same.

"Alicia, lets go. The pool party is starting soon."

She walked out of the bathroom, wearing a skimpy bathing suit. Barely covering anything. I don't even remember liking that one.

"I decided to go for something a bit more "showy", anyway, since when were you excited to go to this party anyway?" She had this annoying smirk on her face. But she had a point.

"Well…. Derrick said he was going there right now, so I thought we could walk with them to the pool." That had got to be the corniest excuse ever.

Alicia seemed to buy it. She grabbed her purse, and my hand and we were on our way to the pool party. I tried so hard to unclasp her hand from mine, but in the elevator, she just held on tighter. I was starting to feel claustrophobic.

When we came to the pool, the sun was setting and all the people were already there. And I thought we were coming early. I even saw a few teachers. Some people were at the Smoothie area, and others were actually on the beach, or hanging on beside the pool. Very few people were actually in the water. I saw Massie and Derrick. I checked to make sure Alicia was out of the way, before making my way to them.

"Hey Cam!" Massie's energetic voice burst out and she ran and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, grateful that she wasn't mad at me for hurting her sister. Derrick gave me a "man hug". Whatever that is. We 3 were talking and laughing when we noticed a girl walking in.

Claire.

She looked….. Gorgeous. She was wearing a golden colored 2 piece bathing suit, which shimmered whenever the sun hit it. Her blonde hair was let out of her pony tail, meaning it fell down her back. Her blue eyes sparkled even from a distance. Anyone saying that she wasn't breath taking would be lying. Jake was there too. He whispered something in Claire's ear, and when Claire nodded, he made his way to all his friends.

"Over Here Lyons!" Massie waved her hands trying to get Claire's attention. When Claire saw Massie, she made her way over to us. Turning all the guys heads with every single step she took. Even some girls were envious.

How was a girl like Claire, going to have anybody worthy enough to date her?

**Claire POV:**

I saw Massie, Derrick, and Cam over by one corner of the pool. Massie looked extremely pretty, sporting a beautiful read 2 piece. Her hair was placed in a sexy side pony tail. I could tell Derrick couldn't keep his eyes off her, the way he looked at her with adoration made me want somebody to look at me like that too.

I saw Cam too. He was…. Well, like a prince. he was wearing some swimming shorts, like every other guy. But everyone could tell, his body was the most toned. Tanned, and very well built, every time Cam would move, even the slightest, His muscles would flex. His green and blue eyes looked like jewels against his tan complexion, and his dark hair, was making him look like one of those beach models. Girls were hovering around him, and I felt like taking my flip flops off and giving each of them a really good whack.

When I got closer, Massie ran to me and enveloped me in her usual greeting hug. Even if we just saw each other this afternoon, she was just as excited. My heart pounded when Cam said something I never thought he would.

"You look stunning Claire." His green and Blue orbs fixated on me. I felt myself burn, not from the sun though.

"thanks." I should have complimented him, but that would have been mega weird. Instead I saw Derrick and Massie exchanged side glances. Derrick cleared his throat.

"Umm….. Me and Massie were…"

"Just about to head to the beach… alone." Massie finished for him. "you two have some fun." She then grabbed Derrick's hand and they both made there ways out to the beach. I laughed. Being discreet was so not one of Massie's qualities.

Cam ran a hand through his hair.

"Sooo…" He said. "What do you want to do?"

I was about to answer, but Alicia Rivera butted in. She smiled at Cam, and when her eyes met mine she slightly opened her mouth.

"Oh….. You're that new girl, right?" She sneered.

"Yeah, but I go by Claire." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She then turned to Cam. "Hey Cammy, I was wondering if you would want to walk on the beach with me."

Cam looked at me. Like I was supposed to answer for him. He opened his mouth and was about to say something when I cut him off.

"You go ahead Cam, I'll be fine." I looked away. Cam opened his mouth to say something else, but Alicia grabbed his hand and the next thing I knew, Cam was being whisked away by Rivera. He didn't even look back.

I didn't know what to do. Massie and Derrick were goofing out on the beach, and Jake was hanging out with his friends. And….. Cam and Alicia, were together on the beach too.

It felt like elementary school all over again. Me always being by myself, while all the other kids talked and laughed. They thought I was abnormal, because I was adopted. They were weird and awkward with me. Just like right now.

I was sick of it. I decided to go back to the hotel. I ran fast back to our room, not stopping until I was safe inside. Changing into my pajamas, I walked out to the balcony. I scanned the beach for Massie, but I couldn't find her. She and Derrick were probably dancing. I did, however see Alicia and Cam, who were walking together on the beach hand in hand. My stomach knotted, and I felt like puking.

I closed the balcony door shut and slowly made my way to the bed. I sunk down in the covers, and relieved this evenings thought.

I was barely in the party for 30 minutes. Barely. My evening was ruined, and I don't even really know why. I mean, if me and Cam are really just friends, than why do I care so much.

Today just sucked.

**A/N: Hey readers! Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter. **

**If I get 100 reviews, I will make the Massington chapter. The drama is about to begin with them. I promise the next chapter will be really long and "dramatic". So please take just 1 minute to review my story. It would make me feel oh-so very happy! THANKS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Massie POV:**

"Derrick! Quit it!" I shrieked as Derrick splashed me with water. The salty ocean water hit my face and legs and they were freezing cold. I would have kicked water back but my flip flops would have gotten wet, and Steve Madden flip flops are worth a fortune.

"Come on Massie," Derrick whined, "At least try the water. Its not that cold once you get in." He kicked around a bit to prove his point. I shook my head vigorously.

"No way Derrick." He sighed. Next thing I know he picked me up and tossed me over his back, and carried me to the water. I screamed and tried to get out of his hold. Impossible. He was a rock. I couldn't even budge.

"Ready?" He asked, pretending to throw me in. I shook my head frantically and clung on to his neck as if my life depended on it. I felt his laugh go through his body.

And in a weird way, this felt good. Him holding me. His skin on my skin. I held on tighter, my nose running pressed against his neck. I could smell his cologne, and that mixed in with the salty air, smelt amazing. His blonde hair was there too, rubbing against my face. He held me tighter as well. One hand underneath my thighs and the other supporting my back. Like how a groom has to carry his bride.

"I'm not going to throw you in." He whispered in my ear, "If you promise to give me something.

Reality strikes me. I remember where I am, just a few feet above the ice cold water of the Atlantic ocean. I was ready to do just about anything.

"Anything you want, just please put me down." He was about to drop me. I clung on.

"ON THE SAND!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"OK Massie. You said anything. Keep you're promise." He walked back to the sand and gently put me down. I brushed myself off, and the cool wind hit me. Its just… I was in Derricks warm arms for such a long time, I forgot how cold it was. I glared at him. He had this amused look on his face.

"Don't you dare do that again Harrington."

"No promise there Block." He seemed so pleased wit himself. I looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were forming. A storm was about to hit. I never knew it rained at beaches. I always imagined beaches as happy places where the sun shine brightly. I guess this beach was different.

I looked at the pool. Almost all the students had gone back to the hotel. A very few were roaming the beach grounds. I ran a hand through my hair.

"We should get going back. To the hotel I mean." I was about to make my way back to our suite but Derrick held me back.

"Where do you think you're going missy? I didn't get my promised wish from you."

Crap. I totally forgot about that little snag. I placed both my hands on my hips.

"OK Derrick. Name your wish."

He looked at me.

"Kiss me."

I gave him a startled expression. I thought he was going to say something like 'buy me a souvenir' or 'remotes mine' but he said _kiss me._

He must have read my shocked face, because he was quick to add,

"Please Massie. Just one kiss. That's all. You promised." He had a hopeful/desperate face on. I didn't know what to do.

So I ran. I ran faster and faster. Past the pool, past the questioning looks I was receiving from fellow students, and waaay past Derrick. Cause I didn't know what to do. I could hear Derrick call me, but I ignored him. At least until I was up at the suite room, where I knew he was headed anyway. Until he comes up and finds me under the covers of my bed, I guess I can make up an excuse from running away.

**Derrick POV:**

I don't understand why she ran away like that. She just left me alone, with all my confusion and ran. I tried running after her, but boy, can she ran fast. I don't get why she ran away though.

OK. Maybe I do understand. But me asking for one kiss shouldn't have made her ran away like that. I mean I wasn't asking her to eat poison or anything. Just one little kiss.

When I finally reached our suite, I took a deep breath before swiping the card to get in. I

And there she was. Still in her beachwear. And she was sitting on the bed looking down at her charm bracelet. She looked up when she saw me.

And for a few awkward moments it was silent. My heart raced for not knowing what to say. We were just staring at each other. Her amber eyes big and wide.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said. And at that very moment, I felt a beast unfurl in my heart. I was angry. I gritted my teeth to hide my sudden burst of emotions.

"Why? Why the hell would you be sorry?" Her eyes flashed again. This time, not from being shy. This time she was confused.

"I ran away…. You know….. When you… asked," She stuttered. And I knew she was scared of me. I cut her off.

"What?" When I asked for one little kiss? That's why you ran away?" I felt my blood boiled. She looked away.

"You know what Massie Block?" I felt everything blow all at once. All my emotions, and hidden feelings. Everything I had wanted to tell Massie ever since I first met her. I cleared my throat and began again.

"I don't understand you at all. I know you like me. I can see you have feelings for me. Then why in gods name are you so afraid of being with me?" She opened her mouth to say something, but I gave her the look. She closed it. I continued.

"Are you scared of a relationship? Or is it because of me? Or is it because you're sister Claire told you some shit about how 'you can never trust a guy'? Honestly, its getting old. We have known each other for _more_ than 3 months. Almost 100 days! Whats wrong with you? Why cant you just be with me? Why do you just wanna be friends?"

As I finished my abrupt speech, I saw a tear fall down Massie's face. And it was just then I realize how much I must have hurt her. She got up from her sitting position, and wiped her tear away. She gave me a last look of hurt, and ran to the bathroom.

I really made her sad.

_Good then_. I thought. _Maybe she will finally realize how she acts with me._

I made my way to the bathroom and pressed my ear against the door. I could hear her crying silently. Water from the sink was running and I know she must have been washing her face. I moved away from the door, and changed into my pajamas.

_If she was going to be like that, fine. I don't care. I have tons of girls who would love to be able to just hold my hand. One girl that wasn't crazy over me, was not going to make a big difference._

No matter how much I told myself that, I knew it wasn't true. No girl was like Massie. No girl attracted me in that way. I was just frustrated because she wasn't attracted to me. That's the only reason I snapped at her. Other than that, she was perfect. I could talk to her, and tell her anything that's on my mind. Something I couldn't do with any girl before. I looked at the bathroom, which was currently empty, and made my way to brush my teeth and wash my face.

When I got out from the bathroom, Massie was in her bed, and snuggled inside her blanket. I was hoping maybe tonight me and her would sleep on the same bed, and just talk ourselves to sleep, but under the circumstances…. I don't think she would be delighted to be in my arms at the moment.

I only had myself to blame. I was tempted to wake her up and beg my forgiveness, but she had a long day, and she looked like she was in such a deep sleep.

As I lay awake in my bed, thoughts were circling around in my head. I couldn't put them together. I heard my phone buzz.

Who would text me this late? I checked my phone, and it was Cam. I had totally forgot about him. Happy I checked the message..

**Cam: Hey D. How was the Party?**

**Derrick: Terrible XP**

**Cam: Girl problems?**

_You have no idea._ I thought.

**Derrick: How'd u know?**

**Cam: Same.**

At least me and him were on the same page.

**Derrick: Got an idea. We'll date other girls. To get them jealous.**

**Cam: No prob. Claire thinks me and Alicia r dating. :P**

I laughed. Only Cam would be able to pull that off.

**Derrick: Loser.**

**Cam: Shut up. ? U and Massie?**

**Derrick: Don't wanna talk bout it.**

**Cam: Cool with me. Night.**

I closed my phone and put it to charge. The only thing I had to do now was find a girl to make Massie jealous with. Maybe after she sees that I have 'moved' on she will want me back.

After what I did to her, I don't think she would care who I went out with though. I mean… I made her cry. Who could do that to somebody that pretty and sweet.

**10 minutes later.**

Dylan Marvil. That's the girl. I had the plan out in my head.

1. I would apologize to Massie in the morning. Hoping she forgives me.

2. I agree we should be just friends.

3. I ask Dylan out.

4. Massie sees. She hopefully gets second thoughts about just being friends with me.

5. After she confesses her love for me, I shall dump Dylan, and we both will live happily ever after.

This plan will only work, assuming Massie Block gets jealous. If she doesn't than I guess we will have to go to **Plan B**: Begging on my knees for her to go out with me.

I crossed my fingers, hoping the first plan would work.

And I went to sleep. Trying very hard to forget this past evenings events and focusing on the future.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of those lovely reviews. I am so ecstatic and read all of them like 20 times. ANYWAY…. I hope you liked this chapter. The next one shall be posted whenever I get the chance. Sooner if I get lots of reviews. (sorry! Do I sound desperate?) THANKS SO MUCH!**

_**PS: I know I said 100 reviews, but I was so excited with making 97 reviews. SO thanks to all for fulfilling my dreams**__._


	23. Chapter 23

**Claire POV:**

Early rays of morning sun light peeked through the curtains covering the balcony. I covered my eyes, wishing I could maybe get 5 more minutes of sleep time under the warm blanket. But, I cant always get my way. I tossed the sheets aside and got out of the bed, stretching. I glanced at the bed next to me. Jake was still asleep. Who knows how long he stayed at that pool party yesterday.

Pool party. Yesterdays events came rushing back into my head. Cam and Alicia. On the beach. Hand in hand. Me running back to the suite. I shivered. I had to forget all that. If Cam wanted Alicia, that's fine by me. Besides…. This works out seeing as I wanted to be just friends.

Who was I kidding?

I shrugged all my thoughts aside, and made my way to the bathroom, and into the shower. I let the hot streams of water relax me. I soaked my hair and while I was applying my favorite Strawberry Shampoo, I remember the teacher telling us we were going to some famous garden today. Exciting now that I think of it.

Rinse. Lather. Rinse. Lather again. I had this whole procedure of washing my long hair, so I got to every single strand. Massie taught me that trick.

When I finished I wrapped a towel around me and brushed my teeth. Some people brush their teeth first and then take a bath, but I guess that's just another weird thing about me.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I noticed Jacob was still sleeping. That's good. I can change without having the thought that someone was looking at me from behind or whatever.

Rummaging through my bag, I picked out a pair of jeans short and a white button down. And just to add some charm, I wore a single bracelet, and a single long silver necklace. AND obviously some white strappy sandals.

Like I said, I wasn't a big genius when I came to clothing. I wore whatever was comfortable.

I looked at the time. 8:00. Jake wasn't awake yet. And my hair was still wet from the shower. First I had to wake up the sleeping beauty. I walked over to his bed.

"Jake. Jacob." I said quietly, shaking him a little. "Get up sleepy head. We don't wanna be late." He didn't even stir.

"JAKE!" I said loudly. "Get off you're lazy ass and get ready We are going to be late."

That did the trick. He bolted out of his bed and ran a hand through his bed head.

"Ok, OK, I'm up." He said groggily.

I giggled into my palm. He looked kind of funny. He seemed to notice.

"I think I look very sexy when I get up. So put a lid on it."

I burst out laughing.

"Who said I was laughing at you?"

I got up from the side of his bed and. He had gotten up already, and was making his way to the bathroom, when he turned around.

"You should blow dry your hair Claire. You can catch a cold."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes mother."

He smiled before heading into the bathroom.

**20 minutes later:**

"JAKE! Come on, are you ready?" I yelled. I was sitting in one of the chairs near the door, waiting on him to get dressed.

He walked in wearing a white button down.

"Look, were matching!." He said excitedly.

"Yes we are, now lets get a move on. Do you know there is a bus to get to the place we need to get to? And it will leave without us, if we don't get down to the lobby like right now."

"Keep you're pants on, were leaving _like right now_." He imitated my voice.

I sighed. He opened the door for me, and we made our way to the elevators. And 2 somebody's were already standing there.

Cam. And. Alicia.

My breath caught. Jake seemed to notice my strange behavior. He held my hand. In a total 'its going to be OK' way. I mean he didn't even know what happened at the party yesterday between me and Cam. He could tell I was feeling weird.

"Hey!" Alicia said overly excited.

"Hi." I mumbled. Jake nodded as if to greet them.

"Hey Claire." Cam said softly. He didn't look around or fidget, like I was. His eyes were directly on me.

"Hey." I said looking at the floor. I refused to make eye contact with that guy.

The elevator door opened, and all of us poured in.

The elevator ride was mega awkward. Like the kind of awkwardness I got when my parents were explaining how the baby got in the tummy. That kind of awkwardness. Cause Alicia couldn't keep her hand of Cam, and I was standing right next to him. Jake was looking around, trying to find a topic of discussion.

Finally, the 30 second ride was over. I mean it doesn't sound that terrible when I put it like that, but it was. Trust me.

All the students were already in the parking lot, getting on the bus. From where I was the bus seemed almost full.

And I was right. There were only a few seats left. Thankfully just enough for the 4 of us. I looked around for Massie. She was sitting next to Derrick staring out of the window, eyebrows furrowed. How she is when she's mad. Derrick was looking at her, and it looked like he was trying to make conversation with her. I wonder what happened between them last night. Some guy started waving at Jake, who in return waved back to acknowledge him.

"Claire, there's a spot over there. Next to Bryan. I'll go sit by him."

"Wait. I thought you said you didn't know anyone. Cause you're new?"

"I wasn't exactly a loner you know. I met Bryan on my first day. He seemed cool." He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek, and I saw Cam's fist clench. I don't know why though. Why would he care if Jake gave me an innocent kiss on the cheek?

I didn't know what to do. Jake was with Bryan, and Alicia was sitting with this red head named Dylan, leaving me and Cam to the vacant seats next to me.

Fantastic. Just splendid.

"You can have the window seat."

I looked at him.

"What?" I said in confusion.

"Window seat. You can have it." OH I get it. He was giving me the window seat.

"thanks." I said sliding in. He slid in after me. I don't even think he noticed that our thighs were touching. I mean I totally was. And the friction between us would have been romantic… if he wasn't already going out with Alicia.

I looked out the window. It was drizzling slightly. I closed my eyes, praying to the gods to not make it rain. Especially if we were going to be outside in an open garden. Not only would it ruin the trip, but this time, I don't have anyone's hand to hold if it starts to thunder.

I know fully well that Alicia and Cam would be most likely holding hands. Jake with his new buddies, and Massie….. I guess we would have to wait and see about her.

As the bus started to make its way to the main road, I noticed how cold it was. I shivered and placed my hands under my armpits to warm them. This bus should have a heater.

Damn. I should have been more prepared and brought a jacket. I pulled out my phone and was going to text either Massie or Jake for a jacket that I could use, but Cam held me back.

"You can use mine." And to my utter astonishment, he started to take off his black Lacoste jacket.

"how'd you know?" I asked.

"How did I know what?"

"That I was cold and in dire need of a jacket?"

"You were shivering and placing you're hands in warmer places to warm them. It doesn't take a genius."

I slipped his jacket on. Enjoying the sudden warmth and burst of his sandalwood sweet and spicy cologne.

"Thanks." I said. I didn't care if I was supposed to be 'mad' at him. I really needed a jacket.

"No problem." He flashed his pearly white teeth and cute little fangs and I swear to god, my heart melted.

_Stop thinking like that Claire. He likes Alicia. End of story._

I sighed. And leaned my head against the window pain, bracing myself for the 1 hour bus ride ahead.

**55 minutes later.**

"Attention all student. The bus will be parking shortly. Please organize yourselves." The teacher's annoying voice awoke me. I opened my eyes.

Weirdly, I was sleeping on something comfortable. Something warm and soft….and…..human like…..

.God. Please don't tell me I was sleeping on Cam for the past 55 or so minutes!

Oh, but I was. I quickly shot up right and into a sitting position. Cam who was on his ipod listening to music gave me a confused look.

"Are you Ok?" He asked taking out his ear buds from his ears, and giving me a stare.

I nodded quickly.

"Yup. I'm fine. I didn't realize I was…. Asleep. On you." I looked at lap. 'Please don't tell Alicia that I slept on you throughout the ride."

He laughed. I don't know why I have that affect on him. I just do.

"Why would I tell Alicia that?"

"No reason." He was playing sarcastic with me.

The bus came to an abrupt halt and I was thrown forward. If Cam hadn't caught me, my face would have been making contact with the seat in front of me.

"Careful." He said. His hands still around my waist.

"Thanks. Again." I am such an embarrassment.

As we were all getting of the bus, and grouped in to whatever people we talk to, I notice Massie making her way to me. She looked like she was about to cry.

Derrick was following her, but he stayed a good 5 feet behind. Still wearing Cam's warm jacket I excused myself and met her half way.

Massie ran up to me and gave me a sudden hug.

"Whats wrong Mass?" I said soothingly.

She untangled herself from me, and took a gulp of air. Her cheeks were red and her amber eyes were wet. Meaning she had been crying. Probably last night.

"Nothing. Can I hang with you. Unless you want to hang out with Cam or something." She said.

"Of course you can. And you can explain what happened last night to make you cry."

"You don't miss anything do you Lyons?" She said cracking a smile.

"What can I say? I am a smarty." She laughed.

We were about to follow the crowd into the enormously famous garden, when Derrick caught up with us.

"Massie can I please talk to you."

"No you can absolutely not." she answered looking away.

"5 minutes." he pleaded.

"No." She pulled my hand, and we were making our way to the garden, leaving a sad/angry Derrick Harrington behind us.

"Can I ask what that was all about?" I said casually.

"Nope. Look at that pretty flower over there Claire." I could so tell she was trying to change the subject. So I decided not to push it any farther.

So the whole day me and Massie took pictures, and toured the garden, and I was happy to say I had a blast.

I couldn't help but notice all the in-love couples who were strolling the garden as well. Holding hands and laughing, and talking. I wished more than anything I could have done the same I could tell Massie was thinking the same thing.

"Mass?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever fall in love?"

She thought about my question before putting on a small smile.

"Of course we will Claire. We just need to be patient. Remember what mom said to us when we were little? Love comes in many forms." She moved a strand of her out of her face. "So we just need to open our eyes. And look harder."

I nodded, and let Massie's words sink in.

Cam and Alicia were walking behind us. I know nobody could tell, but I little piece of me dies whenever I hear them laughing.

I hope my dream guy comes in front of me faster, cause I was growing impatient.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again! Before I write the next chapter I would appreciate at least 120 reviews. That's all. Please with a cherry on top. You guys can recommend whatever you want to be in the chapter, and I will definitely take it into consideration. THANKS AGAIN! AND review please. With 3 e's. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Cam POV:**

I didn't particularly enjoy the botanical garden trip. I honestly hated every minute of it. Here I was with Alicia Rivera, listening to her blab on about some purse that she let her friend borrow, and now her friend lost it, and she wants to press charges. Or something like that. Anyway, all I'm saying is that, I was supposed to be with Claire. But me, myself, and I had to be a genius and ask Alicia. I don't know what was going around in my head.

I also understand that Claire is probably not ever going to talk to me. Or ever come near me. She hated me more than anything. I saw her cringe every time Alicia would laugh at something.

She was talking with Massie, and from where I was it seemed like they were having a very heated conversation. Every now and then Claire would laugh at what Massie would say. I couldn't help but smile at her cute tinkling laugh. I also couldn't help but smile at the fact that the famous Derrick Harrington was trying way to hardly to try and take Massie aside. Massie was doing an amazing job of ignoring him.

I wish I new what went between those two. But if Derrick didn't want to talk about it, he must have done something he isn't very proud of. Either way, I thought his plan was to make Massie jealous…. Not annoy the crap out of her.

And Derrick calls me dumb.

"Cam…. Cam? Are you even listening?" Alicia's high pitched voice brought me back to reality.

"hmm? Yeah. I'm listening." I said annoyed.

"So which one?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

Damn. I was stuck. "Which…..ever one."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"The correct and honest answer."

She smiled obviously pleased.=. "So you're saying that you think I'm prettier than Claire in honesty. Thanks!"

God, kill me now.

Claire, who was in front of us, whipped her head around and gave us both a look. Alicia apparently got very pissed of at that.

"Didn't your mom tell you its rude to stare?" She asked in her usual snobby voice. Claire's eyes widened and she slowly turned her head around continued her conversation with Massie. Her step had a little less of a bounce to it.

Alicia didn't know that Massie's parents are Claire's adopted parents.

"Alicia….. Claire is adopted. So I would appreciate it if you would lay back on the parent jokes."

Alicia's face looked like it found treasure, and I automatically knew that I did the wrong thing by telling her.

"Cam…..why don't you talk to Derrick, while… I…discuss some very important things with my friends." She gave me a pat on the butt, and made her way to Dylan and Kristen.

I walked up to Derrick numbly. I was dead with a capitol 'D'.

Throughout my conversation with Derrick, I couldn't concentrate. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan were roaming around talking to random girls in our class. And every time they would move to the next girl, the girl that they were currently talking to would stare at Claire and Massie, who both were obvious to the whole scene/

I had a bad feeling that this day was going to take a turn to the worst.

**Claire POV:**

As me and Massie were laughing at some weird joke that she said I notice a group of girls walk up to us. We both stopped walking.

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Olivia, and some other girls who I didn't know had formed a cluster around us. Me and Massie, were not only confused, but I was starting to feel claustrophobic. Alicia spoke first.

"So…. Cam told us your secret." She said cheerfully.

"Look Rivera, we could care less. Please get out of our way." Massie said as she grabbed my hand and tried to make her way out.

"You never mentioned Claire. That you're parents are dead." Alicia continued, the whole entire group of girls had smirks on their faces. My heart froze.

Massie squeezed my hand tighter.

"Get OUT of our way NOW!" Massie had a death grip in her voice. I didn't even think that was possible.

"So, if you're really adopted, do Massie's parents love you the same?" Alicia's question was directed towards me. I didn't say anything. I kept quiet, trying so hard not to burst out in tears. It was like elementary school all over again.

"Wait….. Do you call them 'mom' and 'dad'? How do you feel about that Massie? I mean… its like sharing parents isn't it? Claire is never going to be you sister… is she?" Massie looked at me and then back at Alicia. I felt her grip loosen on my wrist. I felt her body move to wards Alicia. I could tell she wanted to punch her. I held her back.

"Hey Claire? How exactly did you're parents die?" This time Olivia spoke out. I could feel tears well beneath my eyes. I would not give them the satisfaction.

Massie butted in. "Her parents are still alive you know."

"Her real parents." Olivia said with an eye roll.

"We don't have time for this." Massie grabbed my hand for the second time and tried to push through, but the cluster had now grown into an entire crowd. Girls and boys of our school. Some strangers.

I couldn't move. I was getting weird stares from people everywhere. What is so weird about having dead parents? Why do they act lie I have a disease?

What Alicia said next really got to me. Like I couldn't even think anyone would go that far.

"I got an idea!" She said excitedly. "Why not, we call you orphan? You know, seeing as you technically are." Massie's mouth dropped right open. I didn't even stay. I pushed myself out of the crowds, making a ran towards the exit of the garden. I couldn't even see correctly. I was half blinded by my tears which were now pouring freely down my cheek.

I was almost there, and I saw Cam standing near the exit. Anger and lost emotion pent up inside my body. He had a look of concern on his face, but I wasn't going to let him talk.

"Thanks a lot." I said. Almost in a whisper. I pushed passed him until I was out of the garden. No longer in the sweet smelling flowers. Instead I was on a street with honking car horns, and rude people trying to push past me.

Alicia's words ran around in my head. Taunting me.

Orphan. Love. Dead. Parents.

They were suffocating me. Tears were now flowing freely down my face. I just kept running. I didn't care if I got lost. I didn't care if people were giving me weird looks. I didn't care that I was running off in the middle of no where, not knowing where to go. I didn't care.

I just had to get away from all of that.

**15 minutes later:**

After running for 15 minutes straight, I felt my legs give out. I didn't know where I was. Some deserted park. I found a bench and sat myself down. I ribbed my bare arms, hoping the sudden friction would help build heat. Not working.

Above me, I could see thunder clouds forming. I closed my eyes.

I was lost. Somewhere unknown to me. But like I said. I didn't care. Alicia had humiliated me. I try so hard to be nice to people, and then they still treat me like some alien. Just because my parents die.

I twist the locket that's around my neck. It was my mom's. I know this because inside is a picture of my mom and dad when they got married. I didn't think they had known that they would die before their children had grown up. Just the thought of that made me feel like crying all over again.

_Its OK Claire. You have been dealing with this forever. Be strong._

I got up from the bench and started walking. It was starting to drizzle and my phobia of getting caught in a lightning/thunder storm was driving me insane.

I walked faster. The drizzling turned into rain which turned into a down pour. I was soaked.

And then came the first sound.

A flash of light. Seconds later a boom of thunder. Light. Thunder. The cycle repeats itself. And here I was stuck in the middle of it.

Every inch of my body was scared. I closed my eyes tighter and tighter. Praying to god for one of those lightning bolts wouldn't hit me.

And then I heard my name. From a distance I saw a silhouette approaching me.

Another flash of lightening. A loud sound of a thunder.

"CLAIRE!" I heard my name again. I squinted my eyes trying to make out the person.

Cam.

He came closer and closer. Lightning and thunder. I tried to pretend to be brave but I couldn't. Not even for my dignity.

I ran to him. He had his hands held out and the second our bodies came into contact I felt safe again. He enveloped me into a warm hug, and I forgot the fact that it was raining and there was thunder and lightning. And that I was supposed to be mad at him. It was just me and him.

He carried me into a car. I'm guessing it was a taxi, since his car wasn't exactly available.

He held me throughout the whole car ride. Asking me if I was OK, and that this was all his fault, which I agreed on. Inside my head.

He held me tight, and I pressed my self closer to his body, yearning for more warmth. He buried his face in my neck and I felt his hot breath spread slowly throughout my body.

"I'm so extremely sorry. And for the record, I think you're way prettier than Alicia." He mumbled against the bare skin of my neck.

The fact that he came all the way to save me was enough to forgive him, but I kept quiet. Not wanting to ruin the moment with my big mouth. Instead I pressed against him, letting myself go into a nice and comfortable sleep.

**Who knows how much long later.**

I woke up to find myself sleeping next to Cam on his bed. Well…. I was sleeping. He was on his laptop. Confused, I got up. He pushed me back down.

"Where do you think you're going? You were out in the rain. You have a fever."

Now that I think about it, I wasn't exactly feeling good.

"What am I doing in you're suite?" What about Jake? And….. Alicia?" I said her name with absolute disgust.

"Jacob allowed me to switch room buddies. So I could take care of you. As for Alicia, I kicked her out. Besides Jacob wanted to talk to her about her attitude anyway. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic though."

I smiled. Jake really was a good friend.

"Oh yeah." Cam said suddenly, "Massie was in hysterics. She was so relieved when I said I found you. She told me to remind her to kick you're butt tomorrow for running off like that." I laughed.

I laid back down next to Cam. Snuggling deeper in to the covers, and moving closer to Cam's body.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. He pressed a hand to my forehead. "You need Tylenol."

"I'm fine. Please stay. At least till the storm slows down." I yawned and closed my eyes.

"I'm not going to go anywhere Claire. This time, I promise." He kissed my forehead once, and both of my cheek's, and so fast I almost missed it, He kissed my lips. I savored his minty breath, and let my body unravel.

I could finally get to sleep.

**A/N: I know I said 120, but what can I say…. I love writing! Please review for some ideas about how I'm supposed to make Massie and Derrick get together. Or anything else you would like in this story. SO I hope you liked it! Review! Thanks to everyone who did.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Massie POV:**

I honestly don't remember what _exactly _happened after Claire ran out of the garden, all I knew is the fact that I was mad. Angry. Partially humiliated. Disgusted. And about ready to start a full on fist fight with Alicia.

But the emotion that was slightly overcoming me was depression. The fact that anyone could say those mean things to Claire. Sweet, innocent Claire who wouldn't hurt a fly. My sister Claire. The one who is always trying to be nice to people. Alicia had absolutely no heart.

Anyway, I felt my fists curling, and my nails digging deeper into my hand. I raised my fist and was about to give Alicia a good punch right in the middle of her face, when I felt a hand hold my fist back. I froze.

"Massie, stop." I heard the voice say. I turned around quickly. Who was this guy to tell me what to do, or what not to do. Alicia just insulted my sister and me in front of almost the whole 10 grade student body.

But as soon as I saw the person holding me back, I kept quiet.

Derrick.

He came closer to me. His mouth nearing my face. There was no way this genius was going to kiss me.

"You're better than that. If you punch her, you'll get suspended. I don't want that to happen." He whispered quietly in my ear. I could see the girls trying to come closer to hear our conversation. I looked at Derrick and the second our eyes met, I could tell that he was correct. I nodded.

He took my hand and we walked away from that area. Just like that. No explanation to Alicia, no side glares. Just the two of us walking back.

I saw Cam, who had a worried look on his face. Even when we were far away from _her, _he didn't let go of my hand.

"Claire just ran off crying. What happened?" Cam's worried voice shattered all joy in the moment me and Derrick were sharing.

I was hit by reality. Claire ran off. Somewhere nobody knew. By herself. And it was going to rain. I felt my heart beating rapidly. I looked at Cam.

"Ask you're girlfriend Alicia. She made Claire run like that." I said, mustering all my confidence to look him in his blue and green eyes.

"Where could she be?" Derrick asked.

"You have to find her Cam. Please! She's crying now. She isn't going to keep track of the streets or whatever. Look for her." I pleaded.

Although I don't think it was necessary for me to beg. He was already calling out for a Taxi driver. Maybe me and Claire were wrong about Cam. Maybe he genuinely did care.

"Are you OK Massie?" Derrick's asked in a soft voice.

"Honestly?" I said with a sad smile. He nodded.

"No, not really. I'm shocked that a person could say such heartless and mean things to a person like Claire. I wish I could have stopped Claire before she ran out. I wish I hadn't come on this trip. And I wish with all my heart that I could give Alicia one punch in the face. Cause she deserves that and more." I took of breath of air. Trying to hard not to cry. "And I also wish that we were back home. Not in Westchester. Back in our real home, where we had friends and people in general who cared for us."

When I said it, I realized the truth. Westchester wasn't home yet. Calling it a home would be completely absurd. Because a home is a place you feel safe. With the people you feel safe. With friends who care, and aren't insulting you. That's home.

I felt 2 tears coming down my cheek, and I looked away from Derrick. I didn't want him to see me cry. At least not again.

"Massie…" His voice trailed off. He probably thinks I'm some loser.

"Its fine Derrick. I'm OK. Just forget everything I told you." I wiped away the tears.

He surprised my by bringing my body closer to his. He cupped my cheeks. And all I saw were his brown eyes peering intently at me.

"Its OK to cry every once in a while." He said quietly.

WELL. That really did it. I broke down crying onto his chest. Just letting go of every single unfortunate thing that has happened to me in the past few months. And I cried. In the middle of a botanical garden. H held me close. Whispering things like "its OK" and "You're the most bravest girl I have every met." Small things like that. I burrowed my face deeper into his chest. Inhaling his sweet cologne.

After 10 minutes of standing like that, and after having cried my eyes out, we broke apart.

But not completely apart. He cupped my face again, gently. And I felt his mouth come nearer, and nearer.

So close. I could see a small freckle underneath his eye.

And then his mouth was on mine. And for what it was worth (considering the fact that it was cold, and we were in the middle of a garden) It was pure magic.

My first kiss was perfect. But something was feeling out of place. I moved my lips away from his. My eyes still closed. His eyes open.

"Derrick?" I asked him. Our faces inches apart. He started tracing pictures in my cheek, and I stopped the urge to kiss him again.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what 'philophobia' is?"

He seemed taken back. He cocked his head in confusion.

"No. Is it something to do with math?" I laughed.

"No." I took a deep breath. "It means to have a fear of falling in love." I Looked at him. His hand stopped tracing pictures in my cheek. I could see something in his brain clicking.

"And, I have it." I looked down when I said that.

"How do you know? Does the doctor tell you or something?"

I shook my head. "You just know. After a certain time. I mean I'm like 16 years old, and haven't every had a boyfriend. That's not normal."

"Claire?" Does she have it too?"

I shook my head again. "Claire is what I call extremely shy."

He nodded, processing this information.

"Why did you kiss me then? If you were scared of falling in love?"

"I've never done it before. I'm sorry Derrick. Please don't be mad at me." I pleaded. Our bodies were still touching, and I felt grateful that he didn't pull back.

"I can wait for you Massie." As he said that he held my hand, and I knew that I could trust him. He kissed my forehead, before we both made our way to the bus.

And it was going to be OK.

**A/N: OK! I hope you liked the Massington fluff I did. I know this chapter was kind of short…Sorry. Thanks for the reviews. I would like to give a big shout out thanks to "ALEXA" who typed up the most sweetest review ever. THANKS! Also. I'm not going to be in town for a while (I'm leaving tomorrow to Chicago) So I'm not going to be updating at all. BUT I may be able to squeeze in a little something something if I get some nice reviews. THANKS AGAIN! AND REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING: Next few chapters may contain excess mushiness/fluffiness. You have been warned. **

**Claire POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling nauseous and feverish. And suddenly very cold. To my left Cam was sleeping soundly. He was on his side with one hand draped casually across my waist. I turned my face and our noses touched. Our soft and hot breaths mingled with each other. Even though the inside of my body was more than 100 degrees, The outside was freezing. I moved closer to Cam, hoping some of his warmth would rub off on me.

I tried so hard to get back to sleep. But it was physically impossible. I felt half dead. Or half alive. Whichever one was worse. I tossed and turned around in the bed. The clock flashed 8 minutes after 6. Even the sun was still asleep.

My stomach was feeling bad too. I actually felt like puking, even though I didn't eat anything the night before. Carefully getting out of the bed, my legs felt weak. I struggled myself to the bathroom, trying not to trip over anything on the ground. I locked myself inside and looked in the mirror.

I looked terrible. My face was the color of chalk. Pale. My hair was in messy strands around my face. I had blotchiness around me too. My eyes were red, and my throat felt like it had been dried out. The overall effect was pretty bad.

I clutched my stomach and stood over the sink, hoping whatever was in my stomach would just come out. I let the water run, hoping it would calm my nerves. Tying my hair back I clutched my head. Everything was spinning, and I was starting to get that disgusting feeling, when you come of some twisty roller coaster. I think I might have some sort of virus or fever.

I heard a knock on the door. It was an urgent knock.

"Claire?" Cam's voice rang out. "Are you in there? Whats wrong?" He had this concerned voice, and even though I knew he wouldn't be disgusted by my awful appearance, But I know I would feel entirely embarrassed to open the door, and to see his face when he sees the state of being I am in.

I don't think the reaction would be…..well. So to speak.

He kept knocking however and I knew he wasn't going to leave.

"Open up Claire!" This time he sound really worried.

I quickly splashed some water on my face, trying desperately to hide my disheveled look. I opened the door and forced a small smile.

"I'm fine….. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I said in a small voice.

"You don't look well." He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly were you doing in the bathroom so early in the morning?"

"I needed…. To go… to the bathroom." I said in a 'duh' kind of voice.

He still wasn't buying it. I knew he wouldn't too. I mean, I know for a fact that I don't wake up this early in the morning to use the bathroom.

He came close and felt my forehead.

"Gee Claire. You have a fever Claire. I Knew it. That rain yesterday made you sick."

While he was lecturing me about waking him up next time, I was sort of marveling him. I mean for a person who just woke up 5 minutes ago, he looked like an Abercrombie model. And those people are photo shopped.

His hair was perfectly messy. And his eyes were slightly darker than his normal eye shade. He was just wearing shorts, and don't ask me why, but that made me feel kind of shy. I mean I know I saw him on the beach with no shirt on…. But this time it was different.

"Claire are you even listening?" His voice interrupted my fantasy.

"Yeah. Sorry" I answered.

He sighed and took my hand, leading me back on the bed. He left the room for a minute, coming back with a glass of water, Tylenol, and a thermometer.

I was lying down on the bed, and had to sit up with his assist. I felt like a grandma.

Anyway, after taking my temperature, I realized I had a raging fever of 103.

"Damn Claire." He said, seeing my temperature. "You have a severe fever. Take this." He handed me a Tylenol and a glass of water. I honestly didn't have the strength to hold the cup up. But I managed.

I lay back down on the bed. Cam followed pursuit. He pulled the covers over us both and I snuggled closer to him. I seemed to be doing that a lot.

"Guess I cant go to the boardwalk today." I said in a melancholy tone.

"Guess _we _can't." He replied. I looked at him.

"Cam… you don't have to stay back cause of me. You can go have fun with your little friends. I honestly wont mind."

"First off, my friends aren't little. And second off, what genius told you I was going to leave you here all by yourself with a whopping 103 degrees fever?"

"That…. Is the sweetest thing you have ever done to me. Thank you."

I don't know if I sounded awkward, but I really don't care.

"I try Claire." He kissed my cheek.

So after an hour or two, I started to feel a little better. I guess the Tylenol finally kicked in. The only thing was, I didn't feel like eating, and I was still feeling dizzy. Other than that, I can survive.

Cam has been great. I mean he really has. He brought me some pizza since I wasn't eating anything (I stuffed down half a slice just for him). He brought me water if I asked. He didn't leave my side for a minute. And when my fever reached its peak, he put a warm cloth on my forehead.

But I guess the thing that made me happy, was the fact that he stayed with me. He talked and entertained me so I wouldn't get bored. We watched some funny you tube videos on his laptop, and when we got bored of that he let me pick out a movie to see. I picked out Happy Feet. I loved that movie. And he grinned and bared the entire movie.

And we talked. We talked a lot. He told me about his life, and I told him about mine. I was sick, and he made me feel amazing. I over all enjoyed his company.

**Cam POV:**

As of right now, Claire was still feverish, but doing much better. Color was coming back to her face, and her smile was much stronger.

Me and her were still on the bed lying down, a position we stayed in for most of the time. I was on my laptop and she was leaning on my chest. The whole thing made me feel OK about not going to the boardwalk. Spending time with Claire made it all worth it. I was perfectly content about staying here with her on my chest.

Claire shifted on my chest.

"Are you hungry? We still have some left over pizza." I asked. She barely ate anything. Actually, she just had half a slice of pizza.

"No just tired." She yawned and I twirled a strand of her silky hair around my fingers. The whole thing would have been amazing if me and her were going out.

"Tell me if your hungry." I shut the laptop and placed it on the bedside table. I gently took Claire off my chest, and placed here next to me. We moved closer together, and our faces were barely centimeters apart.

"Claire?" I said quietly.

"Hmmm." I could tell she was tired, but I had been dying to ask her this question all day.

"Why are you so scared of thunderstorms?"

The room was silent. She looked up at me, with her beautiful, big, blue and grey eyes.

"you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I clarified. I didn't want to pressure her or anything.

"No its fine." She took a deep breath." You may find this a little dumb, but I'm scared of lightening. And thunder. And being in the midst of all of that."

Her answer was so simple.

She took my silence as a bad thing.

"I know. Its dumb. I guess I'm…." I silenced her with my hand.

I ran a finger across her cheek. And through my hand through her hair. Her baby soft skin felt like silk under my touch. She closed her eyes.

"You will never have to be alone Claire. Not as long as I'm here" I didn't mean to come out so sappy and romantic, but Claire brings out the best in me.

She cracked a smile and moved closer. I knew something was different between us. Some tensioned friction.

So I made my move.

I moved closer and closer to her face. She didn't move back, so I took it as a good thing.

Our lips met.

This kiss was completely different than our first one. This time, it was a feeling of need. Something to replace that awkward boundary between us. Her lips were hot against mine, her hands in my hair. And even though she was sick, her breath was sweet. I cherished the moment.

After a while I Pulled back, allowing us to get situated.

"That was beautiful." She whispered. "Thank you."

"Pleasure was mine."

She laughed.

"Where do we stand?" She asked after a while.

"Your everything I want an more Claire. I'm ready whenever you are."

She didn't say anything. She just kissed my cheek, and before I could get an answer out of her she fell to sleep on my chest.

And even though I didn't get the answer I yearned for, she didn't say no. And that's the second best thing I could hope for.

**A/N: I REALLY hope you liked it. I spent some time on this one. Please review. I will be updating both my stories (Even though I favor this one a little bit more.) Thanks to all my lovely readers. YOU ROCK.**

**PS: Review! *insert smiley***


	27. Chapter 27

**Derrick POV:**

I Have absolutely no Idea where Cam and Claire are, but they are sure missing out on a lot.

Right now, as in currently, me and Massie are at the boardwalk. Another must see tourist place. I was just there cause Massie was, or I would have ditched just like all of my other buddies.

Apparently we were supposed to be here to shop for the 'royal paradise' ball. Some dance. And we were supposed to pick out some thing to where.

So for the past 1 hour, I have been trying to have the guts to ask Massie to be my partner in the dance. But every time I come close to asking her, I wimp out.

"Derrick?" Massie tugged on my sleeve.

"yeah."

"Where do you usually shop for your suits and stuff?"

Before I could say I don't shop, her face lightened.

"Calvin Klein! Look," She pointed to some fancy store about 20 feet from us. "Come one."

She dragged me all the way onto the store, and as soon as I entered it I had a feeling that this was going to be a long day. I mean, how do people have the time to look through all of the suits?

"Whats your size?" Massie was rummaging through a rack of Black and Navy blue suits.

"I have no idea."

"You don't know your size?"

This is embarrassing.

"This may seem kinda weird, but our house maid does all my shopping. Mom tells her my size. So I honestly don't know."

Massie laughed. And for what it was worth, humiliating myself in front of her is so worth it.

"Wait a minute." I watched her move through the crowd of people, coming back with a roll of measuring tape.

"Ready?" She asked, unrolling the tape.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

She bit her lip.

"What?" I asked. She pulled me into a changing room.

"You may have to take off your t-shirt." She said quietly.

"Is Massie Block shy of me?" I asked her slyly. She shook her head. And just to prove it to me she lifted my shirt off herself.

I must have been the shy one. Massie is the only one that makes me feel like that.

She motioned me to put my hands up so she could get my waist.

I followed her orders for the most part. The only time where it got slightly awkward was when she had to get my lower body. Or possibly my shoulders. Her soft cool hands felt like silk on my plain surface.

At one point, while she was measuring waist, she came so close to me that her nose touched my body.

If someone had walked in on us we would most likely be kicked out of the store.

In the end we settled on a black suit for me, and a silver/dark gray suit for Cam. I could only hope that me and Cam had the same measurements.

At the cash register Massie took out her credit card, but I gently pushed her hand out of the way. I had made a promise to myself that I would pay for everything. I was going to stick to that promise, even if both of the coats cashed up to about 450 dollars each.

The part of the day I liked the most however, was when we had to pick Massie and Claire outfits. Even though I didn't get the honor or measuring her, I did get the honor of watching her try on tons of dresses.

She would try on a dress and I would rate it from 1 to 10. At one point I rated all the outfits 10, because she looked that beautiful. I took her pictures in all of them.

"I like this one." She said pointing at a pretty purple dress. "I'll get this one for me. And I'll get Claire the same one, except in silver!"

".God!" I said imitating her excited voice. "You guys would be like totally fab."

I got a nice hit in the rib cage for that one.

Like I said, I paid for both of them, and Massie thanked me like 100 times.

The day would have been perfect if the famous Dylan Marvil didn't ruin it for us.

"Hey Derry!" She said in her usual high pitch tone. Me and Massie were sharing an ice cream con, playing I Spy.

"Hi." I said monotone. I didn't have the patience to talk to her.

"I had a quick, and easy, question to ask you."

I took a bite of the cone, and handed it to a very quiet Massie.

"Shoot."

"Come to the ball with me?" She asked sweetly. "I wont take no for an answer."

I looked at Massie, who was staring at the ice cream. Dylan had moved closer towards us, and was about to snake her hand through mine, when I quickly jumped away.

"actually…" I said looking at Massie with a smile, "You just reminded me about something very important."

I turned to Massie, and held her hand. "Massie… would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the royal ball?" I stared at her Amber eyes.

"Of course." She said after a while.

I kissed her cheek. I didn't care about Dylan. She was the farthest from my mind.

It was just me and Massie.

**A/N: I'm SO Sorry. This was one of my most shortest/choppiest chapters! BUT THERE IS GOOD NEWS:**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ROYAL BALL!**

**So I need you guys to review about who you want to be **_**the "Prince and the princess"**_** (I'll think of a catchy name hopefully.)**

**CHOICES:**

**Massie+Derrick**

**Claire+Cam**

**Alicia+Josh -**** people like this couple)**

**PLEASE review! I love all my readers! Thank you all so much!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Claire POV:**

"Mass! What a beautiful dress!" I exclaimed when Massie showed me the dresses/suits that her and Derrick bought at the boardwalk.

And they were just gorgeous. No lie. Or exaggeration.

I thought it was cool that she got me and Cam semi matching outfits. My dress was white/sliver and his tux was a royal shade of deep grey.

"Thanks." Cam said turning to Massie.

Massie blushed. "Don't thank me. Thank Derrick. He paid for them."

"But you picked them out." Derrick came next to Massie, biting into an apple he obviously found somewhere in the suite.

All four of us were in our suite. Me and Cam on the bed. Derrick on the couch. And Massie was taking out the price tags of the dresses on a patch of floor next to the bad.

I was feeling almost 100 percent better. Cam had just forced me to take the last pill, which I grudgingly took, even though I told him I was better.

And having 3 of my most favorite people in the same room as me, made me feel….content.

"Anyway." Massie said, getting up and brushing herself off. She sat herself next to Derrick. "The dance is tomorrow. At 6:00."

"So?" I said.

"So….. don't be late!"

I laughed. I always had a tendency to be 'fashionably late'.

"Ok. I promise."

She nodded appreciatively. Derrick cleared his throat.

"So. Ladies. And Cam." He said with a smirk towards Cam direction. Cam half smiled.

"I was wondering, since everybody form our school is going to that restaurant maybe we could go to? I heard that its 5 stars."

Everybody looked at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly self conscious.

"Were only going to go if you feel good Claire." Cam said, taking my hand and squeezing it slightly.

"I feel fine." And I really did.

"Its settled." Derrick said, he took Massie's hand and led her to the door. "We'll be meeting in the lobby in exactly 30 minutes!"

And I heard the door shut.

Cam got up from the bed and did a stretch. I watched him go to the bathroom.

I sighed. I heaved myself out of the warm and toasty warm bed and went to look for something to wear.

_It's a 5 star hotel. Which means I have to wear something elegant. Yet casual._

I rummaged through my bag, sorting out the clothes I could wear, and what I couldn't.

I settled on a gold strapless dress. It came just a few inches above my knees. It wasn't that skin showing, but it definitely looked daring.

_Now for the shoes._

I didn't have that many choices in the shoe department, so I picked one of the two pairs of heels I brought along. The were beige 2 inch Jimmy Choo heels.

Makes me two more inches closer to Cam's height, And Cam was pretty tall.

_Accessories. _

I was going to wear a golden chained necklace, and a pair of simple chandelier earrings, all of which I received from Massie as a birthday present.

I felt much better once I had what I was going to wear picked out. Now for Cam. Which wasn't that hard. All I gave was white button down shirt with guy dress pants. And a black Lacoste sports jacket. He couldn't care less. And he would look extremely dashing in white, since he has golden skin color.

_Done, done, and done._

Cam walked out of the bathroom, He had a towel draped across his neck and he was drying his face.

"Are you sure you want to go Claire?" He asked while he threw the towel on the floor.

"I'm really feeling better. I can go." I picked up the towel and put it in the washing basket.

Before I shut the door of the bathroom, I stuck my head out. "Cam?"

"Yeah?" He called back from the room.

"I left your clothes on your bed."

"Thanks."

I smiled before closing the door and locking it. I took a super fast shower, making sure I had time to change and put my make up on.

When I came out of the bathroom, Cam was already changed. He was on his laptop. I couldn't help but feel a little shy, considering the fact that I was only wearing a bra and a panty underneath my wrapped towel. His eyes fell on mine, and he smiled.

"You look great in that towel. Maybe you should come to the restaurant like that."

I gave him a small smile, and even though I knew he was just teasing me, his eyes didn't budge from my face. And my tummy had small butterflies in them.

I let the towel drop. He immediately looked back at his laptop. I laughed.

I changed into my clothes quickly, and dried my hair with the hair dryer. I remember Massie taught me how to put my hair into one of those cool buns, where only a few strands of hair are around your face. That was the perfect hairdo, no doubt about that.

"Are you ready?" Cam asked putting his laptop away. I nodded.

But something wasn't right.

Crap.

I couldn't reach my back zipper. Thankfully Cam noticed and came up behind me.

Even with me wearing heels, he was taller. And since we were both standing in front of the big mirror, I could see his body when compared to mine.

He had thick arm muscle, and you could see the outline of them through the white shirt he was wearing. He was much taller than me and he had a very well built upper body.

All of these qualities made me yearn for him more.

He had finished zipping up my dress a while back, and was now just placing his hands on my waist.

I loved it when we had our little moments. Times when we don't need to say anything, because we already know what each other are thinking.

"Shall we go?" I said, hating to ruin our perfect silence.

"Yeah." He seemed distracted.

"Come on." I grabbed my coat and he put his on, and we both made our way to the lobby.

**In the Lobby:**

"Took you two long enough." Massie said jokingly.

"We only cam…..15 minutes late. Calm yourself." I did a once over on Massie's outfit which was similar to mine, except in a shade of royal purple. She looked so pretty, and I was proud to be her sister at the moment.

Derrick looked at his watch. "It would be kind of pathetic if we took a car to a hotel that was just across the street from us." He finally said.

"You're not possibly suggesting that were going to walk… are you?" Massie asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah." I interjected. "I'm wearing heels. What if I fall?"

"I'll catch you." Cam whispered in my ear while Massie and Derrick tried to figure out our transportation for the night.

**In the restaurant:**

Derrick won the right to make the decision. So we ended up walking all the way to the hotel. It wasn't that bad. At least I didn't fall over or anything.

All four of us, plus Josh Chris, Kemp, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia somehow ended up at the same table.

Talk about nightmare. It took all my will power not to throw a plate of sushi at Alicia's smug little face.

"So." Cam said, attempting to break the tension.

"How are things with you and Claire?" Alicia asked, in an obnoxious tone. I don't understand how she could ask about ME in front of ME. She has no self respect.

"Pretty good actually." Cam said casually, turning to me. "What would you say?"

"I agree." I replied, smiling at Alicia's scowling face. I took a bite out of my seasoned shrimp. They were so good, and were the first protein my body had digested in a long time.

Throughout the meal, the guys talked with the guys. And the girls talked with the girls.

Scratch that. Let me rephrase this. The guys talked with the guys, and the girls had an intense staring competition.

Playing? Alicia and her gang vs. Me and Massie, who refused to look at them. Massie did throw a few evil glances but other than that nothing.

Fun no?

Well the food is delicious, and at some point during the meal, the guys started talking to us.

The only problem was that I got a seat in-between Josh and Massie. Cam was in front of me.

And Josh was annoying. He kept 'accidentally' rubbing his hand on my thigh.

**30 minutes later:**

Everybody was finishing up dessert and feeling slightly more un awkward. Since I couldn't eat a whole entire bowl of ice-cream, me and Cam shared a chocolate sundae which earned us several envious glares. Not my problem.

After 3 bites I felt kind of sick so I excused myself to the bathroom. Cam gave me a concerned look, but I flashed him a thumbs up saying I was fine.

And I was. After dabbing my face a little with warm water, I felt much more refreshed and energized. I looked myself over in the mirror and heard a knock on the bathroom door. Thinking it was Massie, Cam, or Derrick, I walked out to check who it was.

But there was someone else on the other side of the door. Someone I was not expecting.

"Josh?" I asked bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you." He was leaning casually on a pillar.

"I'm fine." I said coldly. "Now if you don't mind. I should be heading back." I tried to move around him, but he blocked me.

"Whats the rush? Lets have some fun. At least before Cam puts 2 and 2 together and me and you are gone."

He moved closer tome. I backed up.

And then he was pinning me to the wall. I struggled to get out from his grasp.

"Please… let ….me…..go!" I said, struggling with each word.

"No can do sweet heart. All I want is one kiss. And then you can run back to precious Can." His rough pushing silenced me.

If I had been feeling better, and not have been sick a few hours ago, I could have probably broken free, or screamed "rape."

But I couldn't do it today.

And then, his mouth was on mine. His nails dug deeper into my skin. My head banged against the back wall, and I was slowly loosing conscious. I felt his teeth bite my lips, and then his hands roaming around my body.

I wanted to cry. To scream for help. The room was vacant. Nobody was there.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Cam's voice was the last voice I heard, before I blacked out.

**A/N: Do I smell drama? The ball dance chapter is going to be published soon. Not the next chapter, maybe the one after that. BUT I hope you guys like it, and please send me your votes to see who is going to be the 'Queen of the beach."**

**LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! Please review and subscribe! Happy veterans day! **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I'm sorry in advanced for any grammatical or spelling errors. I was in a rush! ENJOY!**

**Cam POV:**

Claire had excused herself to the bathroom, an the whole tine she was in there I had this horrible feeling that Something wrong is going to happen.

2 minutes after Claire had left, Josh excused himself as well. This made me 100 percent sure that something bad was definitely going to happen.

"Their taking forever." Dylan said, playing with her utensils on the table. I agreed.

"Should I go check on them?" Massie said with uncertainty.

"Uh No." I said getting up. "I'll go and see what's up."

"Don't take too long!" said Alicia all giggling. Just for that I would take my time.

It took me a while to find out the restrooms. The hotel was basically deserted in this area.

And then I heard Claire's voice.

I followed the sound until I found her. But she wasn't alone.

Josh had her pinned against the wall. His figure large compared to hers. Her small fragile body was getting crushed under his weight.

"please... Let...me...go!" her voice was strained.

And then it was his lips on hers. His hands dug into her skin leaving red marks. Her head banged against the wall, and her eyes were closed.

And nothing else in this world mattered. Nothing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" All the anger pent up in my head emerged in my voice.

Josh stopped what he was doing. He dropped Claire, and her body fell with a loud thud to the ground. Her lifeless weak figure was making my body ache with pain.

I lost control.

I forcefully pushed Josh to the wall, making sure I got a good punch on his shoulder. He winced in pain.

"you will never ever touch her again." I said through gritted teeth. "do you understand?"

He chuckled. "who died and made you king? She's not yours Fisher. I'll do what the he'll I want to do. besides I just gave her a kiss."

I would have beat the crap out of him right there, but I was stopped.

"Cam..." Claries' weak voice called out to me. "stop. Im fine."

She was sitting on her knees with her body slumped against the wall, she was clutching her head.

How could she say that? How could she say she was fine? I released Josh from my grip, and went to her side.

"are you okay?" I said softly. Her lip was bleeding and her usually fair skin had spots of red.

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to go back to the hotel."

"but..." I was so confused. wasn't she mad at Josh?

"please take me back to the hotel." her voice was pleading.

"of course I will." I helped her up from her vulnerable position and she leaned on me for support.

"get lost." I spat at Josh, who for some reason had gotten really quiet. I would take care of him later.

He took a long stride and came in front of us. Claire buried her face into my chest. She was obviously still scared.

"were not done yet." and he just left. He got his kiss. What more did he want.

Me and Claire were silent for a while.

"I'm sorry." she finally said.

"why are you sorry? If anyone should be sorry it should be me. I should have come earlier."

"let's go." she whispered. I tilted her face up towards mine.

Her lips were bleeding and there was a slightly dark red spots on both of her cheeks.

I moved my face downwards and gently brushed her lips with mine. I could taste the blood from the cuts on her lip.

I took her hand and led her out the door of the hotel. She stayed close by my side, jumping at any foreign sound.

And that's when I realized something. Claire wasn't like Massie at all. She was small, fragile, and completely innocent to the world around her. Were Massie could stand up for herself, Claire couldn't. She was only strong when someone was with her. And I wanted so badly to be that someone.

When we reached the hotel, the first thing Claire did was run to the bathroom with her pajamas. I changed into a pair of boxers, deciding not to wear my t-shirt. I heard the bathroom door open and out came Claire.

Her lip was still bleeding, and I realized then how badly Josh had bit her. Anger rushed through my veins.

I held my arms wide open, and Claire rushed into them. And she cried her heart out. I held her tightly, rubbing her back and saying comforting words.

She was crying because she was almost raped. And I could only just imagine what a scare for her that would have been.

"I'm sorry Cam." she said, moving her tear stained face from my chest. "I don't mean to act like such a kid"

I cut her off.

"no Claire. You're not acting like a kid. If anyone should be sorry it's me. For letting that jerk come a foot close to you. So don't blame this on yourself, because it's my fault too." I know I sounded harsh, but I wanted Claire to realize how sorry I was.

She didn't say anything. She just traced circles in my bear chest. I held her tighter.

And then I remembered something.

"hows your lip?" I asked tilting her face towards mine so I could inspect the damage.

"It's fine. Just a little sore." instead of blood there was a single cut.

I brushed my lips across hers gently. Savoring her taste. She whimpered softly.

"Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head.

This time, I took my time to get to Claire's mouth. I kissed her neckline and made a trail of soft kisses up her smooth neck. I kisses both her cheeks once and her forehead.

I was gentle when making contact with her mouth, not wanting to cause her any pain.

In the end it was just my Lips brushing against hers. Our foreheads against each other and her hands tangled with mine.

And before long she fell asleep. Her soft breaths brushing against my skin. I moved slightly so I could lay her down on the bed. She woke up startled.

"sorry." I whispered. She gave me a soft smile.

So for the rest of the night I held Claire in my hands.

And I was most definitely cool with that.

**A/N: I know Claire sounds weak and Fragile in this story, but don't worry she's going to get stronger on the end. The ball is going to have a bit of a twist to it, But expect the next couple of chapters to be very FLUFY and EMOTIONAL. more MASSINGTON :) Please review :) they make me want to update faster.**

**PS: Next Chapter is the TWIST!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:**

SORRY I **HATE** THESE AUTHOR NOTES TOO…. BUT this is **mega** important.

I am taking a **break from **this story (A Permanent Record) cause I have a slight writers block.

I'm **Really** sorry.

I don't know how long this break will last, but I want to thank each and everyone of you (Readers and Reviewers)! You guys are the reason I update. SO Thanks!

**SHOUT OUTS: **The following people have updated almost EVERY single chapter! They ROCK MY WORLD!

**-Games in All**

**-readingcutie428 **

**-SoMoi143**

**-DancingintheRayne**

**-lala45768**

*****If I missed anybody I owe a big apology…. PM me so I can thank you personally!

**ANYWAY…. **don't worry! This is not a good bye. Just a break. I'm going to work on my other story (The Good Girl) and I may start a new one.

**THINGS TO LOOK FORWARD TO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER(S):**

-The twist!

-Massie realizing her love for Derrick.

-Drama between Cam and Claire?

-A Alicia and Josh scene.

-Drama with Massie and Claire's parents about the guys there seeing.

-Romance?

-Drama?

**Thank you all so much!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm BACK! This chapter is a little more funnier than usual. Obviously a Massington, cause nothing cracks me up more than Massie and Derrick. ENJOY!**

**Massie POV:**

"I don't think they are going to come back." I said biting my lip anxiously.

Its been over 20 minutes and Claire and Cam have not made their appearance on the table yet. I was starting to get worried.

Neither has Josh.

"Don't worry. Cam would have texted me if something went wrong." Derrick's voice made me less worried.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

"How modest."

He flicked a grape at me. I covered my eyes as it landed on my dress.

"Excited for the ball tomorrow?" He says, absentmindedly taking a sip of coke.

"You betcha. Can't wait to try on that gorgeous dress." I moved the grape away from my dress, checking to see if there were any stains. Thankfully there were not any.

"Can't wait to see you in it."

Everyone around the table was sitting down, casually listening in on our conversation.

I was starting to get drowsy. God, that pudding had really gotten to me. The aroma of the restaurant, Derrick's cologne, the deserts, all of it was filling my head.

I felt drunk.

"You look tired." Derrick commented, taking a bite of pudding.

"No shit Sherlock. Actually," I say yawning, "I want to go back to the hotel. And snuggle in the warm blankets."

"Lets go. This place is boring me."

I unsteadily got up, and me and Derrick quietly sneaked out of the vicinity without getting caught.

I'm pretty sure we did get caught, But they were too tied up with themselves to say anything.

Not that I was complaining.

"Cant believe we chose to walk to the restaurant." I mumbled angrily.

"I can carry you. If you like." He took my hand as we crossed the street.

As appealing as it sounded, I couldn't. We weren't dating, and I didn't want to give anybody the impression that we were.

"No, its OK. I think I can manage."

We were almost to the hotel, when my heel broke. It broke. Just like that. I wasn't even expecting it.

"Oww." I braced myself to make contact with the floor, except it never happened.

"Careful." Derrick steadied me, while I took off the dang heel.

"Of all days…." I cant believe it broke today.

"I have an excuse to carry you now." Derrick said, deaf to my contradictions.

As he picked me up, I rested my hands on his chest. My broken heel resting on my stomach as he carried me bridal style all the way up to my room.

"I'm letting you hold me because I have no choice." I say, matter-of-factly.

"We all have choices Massie."

"Yes. But between good and bad choices is where the problems are."

"Is this a good problem or a bad problem?"

I thought about it.

"it's a good problem."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"I know. I'm way too tired to care."

"Understandable…"

I didn't know if I could stay awake from all that swaying I was going through.

I can be such an Alpha, and then I see Derrick and all senses wash away. I wish I could act confident in front of him.

**1 hour later:**

I got my wish. I was all changed into my pajamas, and I was snuggled deep inside my blanket, totally peaceful and content.

"Massie?" I heard Derrick call my name from the other room where he was changing.

"What?" I was too tired to speak.

"Just wondering where my T-shirt is."

"What T-shirt?" I say automatically getting up.

"The red one. The one I gave to you to put in the wash."

Crap.

I got up from my warm bed and ran to the room Derrick was in. When I entered the room, I found a shirtless Derrick literally pouring all the contents out of his suitcase on to the floor.

"Did I not give it back to you?" I say, getting on my knees to search his suitcase.

"I thought you did….." He said yawning. "Its not a big deal. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I usually sleep without a shirt."

"Where could it have gone?" I say more to myself than to him. "I could've sworn I gave it to you."

I rummaged around some more. Than I got up and from my squatting position and went to the bathroom, to see if he left it in there.

Then it struck me. I didn't get it back from Claire. I gave it to her, since she said she was doing all the laundry. And now its in her room.

"Massie, its just a shirt. No big deal. Lets go to sleep."

I shook my head furiously. I am such an idiot. Claire told me to pick it up from her, and I forgot.

"I refuse to go to sleep until you get that shirt back." I grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger and leaped out the door with full determination to get that shirt back.

"Massie, wait for me." I heard Derrick run out the door behind me, shutting the door closed.

We both crept up behind the door.

"I think they're sleeping." Derrick said in a whisper.

"They are." I confirmed, "All we have to do, is creep in, look for the shirt, and then we'll slowly back out. Plan?"

"One problem."

"What?" I was clearly annoyed. My plan was genius.

"How do we get in? They must have locked the door."

"They didn't lock the door."

"How do you know?" He challenged, "I bet they did because….."

But he never got to complete the sentence, because I opened the door.

He looked at me sheepishly.

"I still think this is a bad idea." He said, in a loud whisper.

"It is a perfect idea. I lost your shirt, and I am determined to get it back. Follow me." I gestured him to follow me. I got down on my hands and knees, and kitty crawled inside the suite. Derrick followed suit.

"Where do you think it is?" He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back.

"If I knew where it was, do you think I would have stopped." I looked around the dark room.

All I could make out was Claire and Cam's sleeping silhouettes, because of the moon light from their balcony.

Claire was nestled deep into Cam's arms, the blanket enveloped both of them.

"They look so cute," I say in a dreamy voice.

"I should take a picture of this," Derrick says reaching for his phone to snap a picture of Cam at his most romantic.

"Stop it. You'll wake him up!" I hissed.

He didn't listen.

I wacked the phone from his hand, and it made the loudest sound.

Well, that did it.

Cam shot up from his sleeping position, followed by an equally surprised Claire.

"Did you hear that?" I saw Cam rub his eyes as he asked Claire that.

"I did. What do you think it was?" Claire said, her voice softer than usual.

We were so busted… Wait….. Where is Derrick?

I looked behind me. Nope. In front of me. Obviously not. I was hyperventilating now. I prayed he didn't go to the bathroom to look for the shirt.

"I'll go check it out." I heard Cam get out of the bed.

I held my breath. If he found out me and Derrick were here he would get all suspicious. I don't even want to think of the consequences.

I crawled fast behind the TV, hoping he wouldn't see me.

God where was Derrick? After we get out of here I will dissemble him limb by limb.

The light turned on.

And then I saw Derrick. He was standing behind the opened door. His eyes shut tightly when he saw Cam near his area. He looked so funny.

_Do not laugh Massie. Whatever you do, don't laugh. Hold it in. _

I couldn't do it anymore. He just looked so damn stupid. I tried to muffle my laugh in my hands.

Didn't work.

"Massie? Is that you?" And just like that, Claire was hovering above me. Her blue eyes wide and her hair in wavy masses around her face.

"Hi." I say, getting up from my crouching position, "Just wanted to see if…. The air conditioner was working. It kinda stopped working in our room….."

And before I knew it, a shirtless Cam was standing next to Claire, looking at me like I was an alien.

I was about to give him my super lame excuse as to why I was in their room, but from the corner of my eyes I saw Derrick try to sneak out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" I say running over and grabbing his hand, "We got in this mess together, we are getting out of it together."

I dragged him over to where Cam and Claire were. They looked so extremely shocked, I cant even describe it.

"Hey man!" Derrick says, reaching out to give Cam a bear hug.

Cam just stared at him, before saying, "I don't even want to know why you guys were in our room."

"You don't? The story is actually pretty interesting….." Derrick says flatly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok. Now that we got that cleared up, we should be heading back to our room. Sorry to bother you." I say hurriedly, trying to escape from the weird looks I was receiving from Claire and Cam.

"WAIT!" It was Claire, "I want to know why you two were here."

I gulped. This was going to sound so stupid.

"Well…..What happened was….." And before I finished the story, I had Claire and Cam on the floor laughing.

"Here," Claire said, handing me a red shirt, "Don't want your plan to be a complete failure."

I snatched the shirt from her hand, knowing she was never going to let me hear the last of this story.

"Thank you." I say tossing Derrick the shirt. He slipped it on.

"Thanks." Him and Cam exchanged high fives, and me and Claire rolled our eyes, wondering why they were high fiving in the first place.

"We should get going." I looked at the time. It was late. I even forgot about being tired. "Good night. And sorry again."

I pulled Derrick out of the room, and I heard the door click. Cam had locked the door. This wouldn't have happened if he locked it in the first place.

"well….. We got the shirt." Derrick said finally, after the longest period of silence.

"We sure did."

"Ready to hit the sack?"

"If you mean 'go to bed' than yes I am ready to 'hit the sack'".

We both walked to our room, tired and exhausted. I jiggled the door to our room.

Nothing. I jiggled it again. And again. Harder.

Nothing.

Please. Don't. Let. This. Be. Happening. To. Me.

"Derrick," I say sweetly.

"What?" He was leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Seeing as you were the last one to leave this room, did you by any chance bring the key?"

He checked his pockets. Then he stood upright and motioned me to move so he could try and open the door.

"Well?" I say, crossing my hands over my chest.

"Shit." Was all he said.

"Shit? Do you have the keys?"

"Well, I may have forgotten them…"

"What are we going to do?" I say, hyperventilating for the second time today. "Customer services is closed, meaning we can't get an alternative key!"

"I have an idea?"

"I'm all ears."

"We could always go to Claire and Cam's room."

I sighed. It was the only smart thing to do. "Remind me to kick your ass when I wake up and have strength to lift my leg."

"Will do." He flashed me a thumbs up.

And also for the second time that day, I found myself in front of Claire and Cam's door.

Tomorrow morning was going to be mega awkward.

**A/N: Well, I'm back with this story! I know I've been delaying the twist, but I'm just waiting for the right time.**

**OKAY! Feedback is welcome. Please review! More the reviews = Faster update!**

**Questions? Concerns? Don't hesitate to put it in reviews or PM me! YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Claire POV:**

"You are the stupidest person alive." I said for the hundredth time that morning.

"I am not. I was taking action in the spur of the moment." Massie said, checking her outfit in the full length mirror.

"Why didn't you just get the key from customer service or whatever?"

"How many times to I have to tell you this?" Massie said as she ran a finger through her conditioned hair, "It was closed. And I would look like a complete idiot walking down there with the lame excuse 'I locked myself out'."

I laughed. She did have a point.

Cam and Derrick were already out on the beach. Me and Massie took a little longer to get ready so we stayed back.

"What do you think?" Massie did a little twirl, showing off her Alice+Olivia light blue sundress, White oversized Gucci sunglasses, and a pair of Gucci flip flops. Her hair was flat ironed and fell on her back.

She looked like a beach princess.

"Total 10." I said, giving her a thumbs up. I scratched the back of my neck, wondering how I was going to match up to her level of 'prettiness'.

"I would say the same for you, but something's off….."

"What?" I looked down at my white flowy skirt and light pink tight tank top.

"First off, where this," She tossed me a pair of white flips flops, and white oversized Coach sunglasses. I reluctantly put them on.

"Second off," She pulled out her brush and began to undo my high pony tail, "Let your hair down. It looks much better."

"Thanks." I say, adjusting my skirt.

"No prob. Now you're a 10, and I can be seen in public with you."

"How sweet."

"Come on, were like a whole 30 minutes late."

"Its just a hang out party. The beach party is today, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

We both headed out the door, I remembered to bring my key…. Even though I'm sure Cam remembered to bring it too.

"You nervous?" I asked Massie in the elevator.

"Why should I be?"

"Well…you know…." I say, not knowing how to phrase my words.

"Alicia?"

"Yeah."

"Look." Massie said as we stepped out of the elevator doors, "We did nothing wrong. If anyone should be nervous than it should be her."

"Why is that?" I asked, biting my lip.

"For starters, we look 10 times better than she does. And we have better motives. And personalities. And boys love us."

I laughed as Massie shot a wink to some guy walking past us. Poor guy turned red.

I bet if I winked I'd be the one turning red…not the guy I winked to.

We both stepped out into the beach. The hot sun penetrated through my sun screen. It was so flipping hot out here. I don't know how I was going to survive even 10 minutes.

The cool sand went in between my toes, and I absolutely loved the feeling.

"There they are!" I heard Massie say excitedly as she waved at Cam and Derrick.

"So are the drama queens." I mumbled, because surrounding the guys were Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Olivia.

"Lovely, I didn't tell them good-night yesterday." Massie said casually.

As we neared the group, Massie ran and gave Derrick a hug. I quietly followed behind, making my way to Cam.

"You look beautiful." Cam whispered in my ear.

"Don't look that bad yourself." I say nudging him playfully.

"Hi Claire." Alicia said sweetly, "Where were you yesterday night?"

_I was getting raped by your man, _I thought in disgust.

"I was tired so I decided to go back to the hotel." I say, mustering up my most confident tone.

"Sucks. Josh couldn't come today. He wasn't feeling good. I don't think he's going to come to the ball either!" She wailed.

Cam's whole body tensed when he heard his name being said. I really hoped he wouldn't do anything out of anger.

"Anyway!" Massie said, "I'm really excited about the dance!"

I could tell she was playing friendly.

"I am too!" Butted in Dylan. Her hand enclosed in Chris Plovert's.

"Everybody knows whose going to win." Alicia said smugly.

"I know. I'm excited to get the trophy." Massie said, squinting her amber eyes.

Point one for Massie.

"whatever." Alicia said, glaring back.

I think you could feel the tension 3 miles away.

I looked at everyone's faces. They were focusing on Alicia's face in absolute horror. As if She would kill them on the spot if anyone dared contradicting her. Her eyebrows were raised, giving her a menacing look, and her hands were on her hips.

I looked at Cam who was staring at the blue ocean water.

And then I realized something.

Alicia wasn't my boss.

How silly of me to be intimidated by someone who carries out her life like a complete bitch.

She didn't control me. Sure she was rude and annoying, but that doesn't mean anything.

I didn't have a reason to be shy. Or scared. Or nervous. Or even self conscious cause I know I'm better.

So I'm going to break the ice.

"Hey Cam!" I say happily, "Last one in the water's a rotten egg!" I throw some sand in his face before running towards the ocean's blueness.

It took Cam a while to catch on but once he did, he was only 2 feet behind me.

I reached the water first, followed by Cam. I bet he let me win on purpose.

"I win." I say splashing him with water playfully.

"Cheaters never win." He said splashing me back.

"I did not cheat."

"Sure….if you call throwing sand in your opponents face and running not cheating then I guess you didn't."

I caught a glimpse of the group of people behind us. Alicia looked down right upset. Massie looked surprised.

I felt extremely happy.

Well….I felt happy that I actually accomplished something good today.

**Alicia POV:**

No. She. Did. Nawt.

Claire Lyons just took my man.

My 'almost' man. Just need to adjust a few things here and there and he is mine.

"I'll be right back." I say to who ever was listening.

Which they weren't. They were all gazing out at the horizon at Claire and Cam.

Big whoop.

I'm far more sexier than Claire Lyons and Massie Block.

I hurriedly walked inside the hotel to talk to a friend of mine, Austin Moore.

Who just so happened to be the chosen judge for 'King and Queen of the Beach' ceremony.

Something about him being honest or whatever.

"Hey Austin." I say waving to him. He was slouching in his seat in the lobby with his friends and immediately sat upright when he saw me coming.

"Hey Alicia. Whats up?"

"Nothing….actually….I need to talk to you." I say, faking innocent.

"Sure."

"In private."

He seemed taken aback but followed me into a secluded part of the lobby.

"I had a favor to ask you." I say biting my lip, hoping he found it attractive.

"Uh. What is it?"

"I need you to vote me and Cam King and Queen of the beach." I say moving closer to him.

"I don't know Alicia….I don't think it would be fair….." He was turning redder by the second.

"Pretty please? I'd be so happy!" I moved even closer, my lips just centimeters from his.

"I don't know.."

"Come on Austin. I'm your best friend."

"We don't even talk."

"I'm your best friend starting now. Please?"

He ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess….but you have to make it look like you are a winner."

"DUH! I totally got this in the bag. Thanks sweetie." I pinched his cheeks and gave a quick peck on the lips.

If he doesn't vote for me now, than my name isn't Alicia Rivera.

**A/N:**

**Heehee…I know I'm pretty evil…TOMORROW IS THE DRAMA!**

**Totally excited! Are you? I mean…it's the DANCE! **

**I'm going to try and make it long. **

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**Review and Favorite please! You guys rock!**

**ALSO…..**

**In out school were doing a bully prevention week! If you guys have any ideas for posters and advertisements tell it in the reviews or PM me!**

**If you just wanna talk I'm totally there for you! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Claire POV:**

I woke up to the soft sound of the waves crashing on to the ocean shore and kids playing outside by the pool, and all the seagulls distant noises. Simply wonderful.

Jk.

I woke up with a torturous migraine. I felt dry and stiff from yesterday. Seeing as I was hanging outside on the beach for 4 hours, I should have expected it.

Cam was sleeping soundly beside me. He looked adorable. His dark hair was sitting neatly on his forehead and his eyes were gently closed. He looked like some angel even when he was sleeping.

I clutched my head as another pang of pain shot through it. I felt hangover. Probably some weird after symptoms of my fever. I shuddered at the thought of having to go through it again.

I quietly got up from my bed, trying hard not to awake Cam. I shivered as my feet hit the solid ground. I tucked my hair behind my ears and tiptoed to the bathroom.

Mission accomplished.

I arrived at the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind me. I turned on the faucet shower and while I was waiting for the water to turn warm, I stripped off my clothes and covered myself with a towel.

But before I could step into the shower, I had to bring a change of clothes.

Damn. I always forget something. I crossed my fingers that Cam Fisher was still sleeping so he wouldn't have to see me half naked.

I silently opened the suitcase to pick out some clothes. I don't think we were going out anywhere, because today was the day of the famous dance. So I decided to stick to a more casual look. A plain pink tank top with caprice.

I hurried back to the shower wear the water was still running. I closed the door.

As soon as I stepped underneath the warm water I felt a feeling of satisfaction. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

Suddenly I felt a pinch at the middle of my thigh.

Ow. That hurt. I looked down through the water of the shower to see what it was.

Oh. My God. I let out a scream.

It was a leech. A big black leech. About the size of two quarters was sucking itself onto my thigh.

Another scream. I grabbed the towel and covered myself. I didn't care if the water was still running and the towel was getting wet.

Cam was in the bathroom within 5 seconds flat.

"What's wrong Claire?" He said in panic.

"Please get this THING off of me!" I wailed as he opened the shower curtain.

"What thing?" He said searching my entire body, which thankfully was somewhat covered from the towel.

"This leech." I say shutting my eyes tightly shutting.

He bent down to my thigh. The water was getting his head wet.

He gave a chuckle.

"You know these things are completely harmless right?" He asked as he pried it off my thigh.

"Nawt the point. I'm deathly afraid of bugs." I whispered. He gave another chuckle.

I watched as he flushed it down the toilet. He got up looked me straight in the eye.

"Just like you're scared of thunderstorms?"

I nodded. I turned off the shower.

"Damn Claire. I though Josh had somehow managed to kidnap you into the bathroom."

"Sorry." I say with a small shrug.

I looked at his sopping wet T-shirt, and plastered wet hair. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What exactly is so funny?' He said, looking at me with amusement.

"I'm so sorry Cam. Your…..wet." I said trying hard not to burst out laughing.

He gave me an annoyed look. And then he started to take his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I ask in complete horror.

"Going to take a shower. Are you done?" He asked casually.

"Nope." I say stubbornly.

"Well….then I guess we have to take one together." He said with a smirk as he started to unbutton his pants.

"OK OK, I'm done." I say hurriedly. I stepped out of the shower and was about to leave him in peace when he grabbed be by my waist.

"I'm kidding Claire. Go on and finish your shower. I was just putting my clothes in drying."

"Nah. I'm done." Being this close to Cam's abs made me feel intoxicated.

"Whatever you say." He bent down and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"You need to stop doing that." I mumble before I head out.

"Doing what?"

"Making me feel like I'm on cloud nine." I say before I shut the door. I could hear a laugh.

I quickly wore my clothes and sat out into the balcony.

Today was the big day. The one Massie was so excited about. The dance. She kept on sending me text messages about it… and how I was to condition my hair the night before, and do my nails, and whatever else was on her list. I usually don't make such a big fuss about my appearance….. But for some reason, I wanted to make this dance special. Especially since I was going with a guy I genuinely liked. I really think he likes me.

I don't know how long I sat there. Just staring at the beach. My hair had dried from the winds and I felt totally refreshed.

"Hey." I felt a pair of strong arms encase me from behind. It was Cam.

He smelt like his usual Drakkar Noir. The mixed scents of sandalwood and spicy berries intoxicated me. I could smell him all day.

"You should go put a shirt on." I mumbled.

"Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked, his grip tightening.

"No. Your going to get a cold. I mean you just took a shower, and its like really windy out here, so if you don't wear a shirt you could possibly catch a cold. And that would suck because the dance is today. And if you don't go to the dance then Massie, not me, will kill you." I took a deep breath.

"You talk too much." He bent down and put his mouth to my ear. I felt a shiver go up my back as he nipped my ear.

I heard a buzzing sound.

Cam sighed. He let go off me and checked his phone.

"Derrick." He said under his breath. He sounded annoyed.

**Cam POV:**

Leave it to Derrick Harrington to ruin the mood.

I mean…he just had to call me when I was in peace mode.

"What?" I snapped when I answered the call.

"Good morning Cammy boy!" Derrick said cheerfully from the other line.

"What do you want Harrington?" I asked, clearly not in the mood for his happy self.

"Geez…. Get up on the wrong side of bed? I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go down and help set up for the dance."

"Set up what?"

"Decorations. That kind of shit."

I looked at Claire who was looking at me and biting her lip. I raised my eyebrows and she turned away blushing.

Good old Claire.

"Nah. You and Massie can have all the fun in that. I'll just be chilling here."

"Ok dude. See Ya." he hung up on me.

"He was just asking if we wanted to come down and help with the decorations." I told Claire as she come inside from the balcony. She shut the sliding door and sat herself down on the bed. I followed her.

"What did you say?" She asked casually.

"I said no."

"Why is that?"

"Cause…"

"Cause…?"

"Because…Thought maybe we could just chill….you know…..together?" Why was I getting so freaking nervous?

She laughed and slid her arms around my waist. Her soft skin against my rough skin felt…..amazing.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well…." I hoisted her up on my lap, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure. Which one?"

"I brought Transformers. The first part." She said crouching to her bag to get the movie out. I smiled.

"Loved that movie."

"I know the actor is so hot." Claire said giving me a mischievous look.

"Oh really?" I grabbed her by the hips and tossed her in the air. She gave a loud squeal.

"Whose the hottest?" I asked, tickling her ribcage.

She didn't answer. Instead she clamped her mouth shut.

I tickled her harder. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Whose hotter?" I asked again. I stopped tickling her so he could catch her breath.

"You." She said under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Louder please." I teased while she gave me a glare.

"You Cam. You're the hottest." She said throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Good." I say pleased.

And we watched the entire movie.

Well. Claire watched it. I sort of watched her. I loved thee way her eyes looked when reflecting the movie's lights.

**Massie POV:**

"What genius idea is this?" I asked as I carried a big bag full of decorations to the ballroom.

I thought when Derrick said 'decorate' the ballroom, he meant 'style' as in 'I didn't actually think we would be doing anything'.

"Mine." He said proudly taking the heavy box from my hands. I sighed in relief.

"Thank Gawd. That box was killing me." I followed him inside.

"Massie, you barely carried it 5 feet." He said smiling and shaking his head. I crossed my hands over my chest.

"Did too. Besides, it's the guys job to do all the heavy lifting crap."

"Sounds a bit biased, don't you think?" He asked as he set the box down on the ground next to all the other supplies. All around us people were helping out. Blowing balloons, setting up the snack/punch table.

"Whatever Derrick. Where are Cam and Claire. Shouldn't they be helping us?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Guess they got smart and decided to ditch."

"Ditch my ass. Probably snuggling up in the bed." I say clearly annoyed.

He gave a soft chuckle.

"Whats so funny?"

"You get annoyed over the dumbest things. What would happen if you or Claire doesn't win the beach queen?"

I gasped.

"Don't say that. We shall definitely try to win."

"I know. I'm not worried." He said taking my hand and leading me to the snack table. He grabbed a soda and handed me one.

"Cheers to winning." He said raising his Coke in the air. I giggled and followed pursuit.

"Cheers to winning." I repeated.

Cause whatever happens…. I need to wipe that smirk off of Alicia's face.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know I promised the dance chapter… but I want to make it perfect…..so I made another filler chapter to sorta substitute me not uploading in a month.**

**So consider it a bonus. Or a "before the dance" chapter.**

**200 reviews and you shall get the next chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL XD!**


End file.
